Dis Heechan, tu veux pas enlever tes chausettes ?
by lyj-chan
Summary: C’est enfin les vacances pour les gboys et ceuxci décident de faire du camping. Au programme ? Bains de minuit, marshmallows grillés, action ou vérité ou le jeu de la bouteille et lecture d’un livre trèèès intéressant XD. FIC FINIE.
1. Chap 1 Un départ mouvementé

Qu'est ce ke ke c'est ? Bah une fiction tiens! Quoi, 'encore' è.é ?

**Auteuse** : MOUA XD! (Lyj-chan) (/lapetitevoiedelasagesse/ et euh.. auteuse avec 1 seul neurone de potable).

**Base **: Alllo la Terre appelle la colonie L-3 ! Colonie L-3 ? Ici base des Fanfiqueuses, nous avons un problème : invasion de bishonen. Que fait-on ? Quoi, 'niark niark' ? Vous avez une idée ? Alors moi aussi …….. (/lapetitevoiedelasagesse: GW).

**Genre **: A moi j'adore écrire de zolies petites fictions hétéro où Rélépouf embrasse…. biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip (cette scène étant trop choquante, nous l'avons coupé, pour votre sécurité mentale, bien entendu . Reprenons donc plus loin )…. Et alors Trowa lui aussi est jaloux et Rélébonbon fini par tous les traîner dans sa… biiiiiiiip (excusez-moi, allons voir plus loin '')……… et enfin le jour X arriva et devant l'église, Rélé-ch'rose, dans sa robe de mariée…. biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip (hum… ''''''''''''')….. NAN MAIS POUR QUI VOUS ME PRENEZ è.é ! Moi être fanfiqueuse, YAOI PUR SANG ! (pour sang '). /lapetitevoiedelasagesse: on peut classer cette fiction dans le genre humouristique mais je préfère la mettre dans la catégorie 'romance' car c'est plus une histoire d'amour et de jalousie amoureuse qu'autre chose!

**Disclamer **: Ils sont tous à moi ! Si si j'ai réussis à les acheter !XD !J'ai juste larguer Wufei en cours de route à la plus offrande parce que c'est pas mon type ! Mais pas touche à MES Hee-chan, Tro-man, Kitty-chan et Duo-kun d'amour (laissez-la dans son trip, elle en avait tout simplement ras-la-casquette de se l'avouer encore une fois, comme au début de chaque fic : ils ne sont et ne seront jamais à elle T-T. Sauf Jecht, celui-là il vient de son imagination ).

…

Nan, en fait de garde aussi Wufei !

**Warning ou mini-résumé : **C'est enfin les vacances pour les g-boys et ceux-ci décident de faire du camping. Au programme ? Parties de poker, bains de minuit, marshmallow grillés, action ou vérité et lecture d'un livre trèèèèèèèèèèèès intéressant . (Mes chapitres sont divisés en deux genres : ceux qui racontent l'histoire 'le jour', et ceux qui raconte l'histoire 'la nuit', sous les tentes – intitulés 'La 1ère, 2scd,… nuit. Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant ).

**Quoi-j'ai-oublié-la-rubrique-couples : **On prend un shaker, on met nos beaux bisho dedans et on secoue. Qu'obtient-on ? Surprise… (soit toujours la même chose).

**Et enfin le titre, tadaaaaam : **

_**Mmh… dis Hee-chan, tu veux pas enlever tes chaussettes ?(1)**_

**Chapitre 1 – Un départ mouvementé**

-YEEEES ! Enfin les vacances ! VIVE LE CAMPING !

Le shinigami, ayant très bien réglé son réveil, était, à 7h30 du matin, et le premier jour des vacances, il faut le précisé, dehors devant la voiture d'Heero (la seule disponible), sac à dos, casquette et crème solaire en main.

-MAXWELL !

Le pilote du Shen-Long, visiblement réveillé par les cris de joie de son très cher et adoré compagnon d'arme, venait d'apparaître à sa fenêtre.

-IL EST 6h30 DU MATIN ! Et on est en VACANCES comme tu le dis si bien ! Alors s'il te plait respect un peu les autres et LAISSE NOUS DORMIR EN PAIX !

Non, visiblement, le shinigami s'était gouré d'une heure en mettant son réveil à sonné la veille au soir.

-Oh désolé, Fefei ! J'te dérange peut-être ? Pourquoi 'nous' ? T'es avec qui là ? Demanda le Shinigami avec un sourire pervers accroché à ses lèvres.

Wufei vit rouge. Il sortit donc son katana.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, même avec ses cris, ses nombreuses protestations et ses coups loupés , 05 n'obtint rien d'autre de baka-natté qu'une série de tirage de langue et de cris encore plus fort, réveillant une bonne fois pour toute la maisonnée et même tout le quartier.

Une heure plus tard tous les g-boys se retrouvèrent donc près à partir, valises et tentes fourrées tant bien que mal dans le coffre.

-Ca va nous faire du bien, un peu de vacances, dit Quatre, pensivement.

Duo, qui était toujours poursuivit par un chinois plus qu'énervé, s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Mais oui, tu vas voir Kitty-chan, je vais nous concocter un super emploie du temps ! Tu n'auras pas une seconde pour te reposer !

Quatre lui sourit à contre cœur. Des vacances, s'étaient bien fait pour se reposer justement, non ?

Alors qu'Heero fermait le coffre de sa voiture, Trowa, qui sortait lui de la maison (2), arriva à sa hauteur et, s'adressant à tous les g-boys d'une voix basse, dit :

-Nous avons un problème.

Duo se stoppa net, faisant tombé Wufei qui s'était cogné contre lui. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Trowa. Mais la réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

La réaction des cinq adolescents vint immédiatement : OO.

-HEERO ATTENDS-MOI !

Une sorte de gros bonbon rose croisé avec une poupée barbie apparut alors au seuil de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Manifestement la Réléchose avait fouillé toute la maison à la recherche de… à la recherche de quoi déjà ?

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Ah oui, de son garde du corps personnel (sensé être en vacances à partir du jour précédent, il faut le précisé également).

Devant cette vision cauchemardesque, seul Duo eu le bon sens de remettre rapidement ses neurones en marche et de réagir. Il poussa ses amis dans la voiture et, claquant sa portière, dit :

-Heero, pied au planché.

Réagissant quedeux secondes plus tard, Heero ne comprit pas ce qui se passa quand la voiture fit un bond en avant, roulant visiblement sur quelque chose de gros et de couinant. (lyj': XD ).

Deux heures plus tard et quelques 200 km plus loin, les g-boys étaient toujours en voiture. Le camping que leur avait choisit Hilde (« Je vous protègerais de cette chose-rose ! Promis !») était situer en montagne, perdu quelque part dans les Alpes de France. Le voyage serait encore un peu long, mais d'après la jeune fille, il en valait la peine !

Au volant se trouvait Heero. Calme, impassible, il gardait toujours ses deux yeux sur la route. A ses côtés s'était assis Trowa (lyj' : a la place du mort ! Ah mon povre chérie ! Heureusement que je n'écris pas une deathfic ;). Derrière, Quatre était coincé entre Duo et Wufei. Et l'ambiance semblait aller bon-train.

-Duo arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux ou je coupe les tiens ! Cria Wufei à bout de nerf.

-_Duo arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux ou je coupe les tiens !_

-Attention je te préviens !

-'_Tention ze te préviens !_

-Maxwell je vais vraiment finir par ressortir mon katana si tu…

-Rah mais j'te fait juste de zolies nattes mon Fei ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage !

-Euh les gars…AÏE !

Quatre étant au milieu, Duo avait du passer devant lui pour faire ses couettes à Wufei. Mais par un malencontreux mouvement de bras, il avait frappé le petit arabe au visage.

Trowa se retourna sur son siège. Duo passa un bras autour du cou de son ami pour se confondre ne excuse. Quatre, qui saignait du nez, tenait ce dernier entre ses mains.

-Surtout ne penche pas ta tête en arrière, lui dit Wufei, un peu paniqué.

-Heero, arrête-toi, fit Trowa.

Heero jeta un cours coup d'œil au français. Il aurait parier l'avoir vu trembler.

Une fois garer, Quatre sortit de la voiture, suivit de près par Trowa. Duo les suivit, complètement affolé.

-Quatre ! Oh mon Kitty-chan, je suis désolé !

-Très bien, vous changez de place. Wufei, monte à l'avant, je vais rester à l'arrière avec Quatre et Duo, leur dicta le français.

Le problème de cette organisation fut que, cette fois-ci, Duo se retrouvait derrière le chinois. Il pouvait alors s'amuser avec ses tresses comme bon lui semblait.

-Je ne veux pas de lui derrière moi !

-Bah quoi, t'as peur de moi, Fefei ? Demanda moqueusement le natté.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas de toi derrière moi, c'est tout ! Enragea Wufei.

Quatre essaya de parler mais rien à faire, les deux compères se criaient de nouveau dessus.

-STOP ! Duo, derrière moi.

Tous se figèrent en entendant Heero parler.

-Mais je…

-J'ai dis, derrière moi, le coupa froidement le pilote du Wing.

Tout en bougonnant et maudissant le 'môsieur-iceberg', le shinigami s'exécuta.

La suite du voyage fut donc beaucoup plus calme. Jusqu'à leur arriver au camping.

« '_'Bienvenu au_ _Havre_''

_Logements : Toiles de tentes ou emplacements de camping-car libres_

_(pour la vue sur le Lac, demander à l'accueil)_

_Animations : piscine, bals, cours de tennis, billard (demander les clefs au bar), tables de ping-pong…_

_Restauration : -restaurant_

_- restauration rapide à emporter_

_-bar-glacier_

_Accueil: tourner à gauche »_

-Un Lac ? Une piscine ? Suggoiiiiiiiiii ! Hilde nous a vraiment trouver un p'tit coin de paradie ! Faut que je la phone ! S'écria Duo, le nez coller contre la vitre.

Le camping se trouvait dans un bois. Des sapins et des arbres l'entourait entièrement. A l'entrée de celui-ci, plusieurs camping-car et tentes étaient déjà visibles, et même un bâtiment en pierre, de taille moyenne qui devait être une salle de bal ou un restaurant. Des vacanciers, assis à leurs tables pour l'apéritif, levèrent leurs tête à l'approche des nouveaux venus.

Heero gara sa voiture juste à côté de l'accueil et tous sortirent.

-Je vais à l'accueil, dit-il aux autres.

-Je viens avec toi, lui dit Wufei.

Duo s'étira, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Rah j'aime pas les voitures. On est trop serrer là-dedans. Ca me rappelle mon Deathscythe, confessa-t-il.

Quatre et Trowa rirent doucement.

Deux minutes plus tard, Heero et Wufei revinrent.

-Duo, il y a une cabine téléphonique à l'accueil si tu veux téléphoner, fit le japonais. Trowa, c'est toi le plus âgé d'entre nous. Tu auras bien 18 ans demain?

-Ou..oui.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés à cette révélation.

-Wouh ! Tro-man, tu nous avais pas dit que ce serait ton anniv'!

Apparemment Quatre et Wufei n'était pas au courant non plus.

-Bien, alors tu dois aller signer un papier à l'accueil, comme quoi tu es responsable de nous pendant notre séjour ici. Le directeur à été assez aimable pour effacer le faite que tu ne seras majeur que demain. Nous on va installer les tentes. Emplacement 23, allée S.

-Très bien.

-A toute à l'heure !

Pendant que Trowa et Duo se dirigeaient vers l'accueil, Wufei, Quatre et Heero remontèrent en voiture, direction l'allée S.

Ils passèrent devant le bâtiment en pierre ''_Salle Polyvalente''_, puis devant la piscine, située à côté des cours de tennis et encore très animé à cette heure-ci. Puis il dépassèrent bar-glacerie et ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'allée S. L'emplacement 23 était le dernier de l'allée ; l'allée elle-même étant la dernière du camping. Mais elle était de loin la meilleure : la vue sur le lac y était imprenable. Leurs tentes seraient plantées à seulement une vingtaines de mètre de la plage qui entourait le Lac. Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur celui-ci. Ses eaux étaient claires, limpides.

Quatre laissa échapper un petit cri de stupéfaction.

-C'est superbe !

1h30 plus tard, alors que le soleil atteignait le bout du Lac, les tentes étaient toutes montées. Trois de deux places chacune, disposées en cercle. Au centre de celui-ci, Heero essayait d'allumer un feu. Pendant ce temps, Quatre finissait de plier ses vêtements avec l'aide de Wufei.

-Nous revoilàààààà !

Duo courut sur Quatre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Trowa suivait derrière lui.

-Ca va mieux Kitty-chan ?

-Oui, merci Duo.

-Vous avez été long. Que t'es-t-il arriver Shin'(3) ? Tu avais perdu le numéro de Hilde ? Se moqua le chinois.

Duo rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main, agacé.

-Mais non, pas du tout. Mais j'ai retrouver celui de Treize (4), si ça t'intéresse mon Fei !

Wufei rougit violemment mais ne répliqua pas. Ce sujet de conversation était trop dangereux pour lui.

-On a visité un peu le coin ! Vous verriez la taille de la piscine ! Oh et puis on a aperçu le barman… pas mal le gars !

Duo cligna de l'œil.

-Mais bon c'est pas tout, il faut que je me rafraîchisse un peu, moi !

-Comment ça te 'rafraîchir un peu' ? C'est pas toi qui a monter les tentes je te signale ! Répliqua Wufei.

-Moi aussi je vais me baigner. L'eau du Lac à l'aire délicieuse. Tu viens, Trowa ? Fit Quatre, aussi enthousiaste que son ami.

Trowa sursauta à l'entende de son prénom. Il se tourna vers le petit arabe blond pour voir que celui-ci lui souriait.

-Ou..oui, j'arrive.

Tous les G-boys se changèrent alors sauf… sauf Heero.

-Bah Hee-chan, tu viens pas ?

Duo, habillé à présent d'un short rouge, se tourna vers son ancien compagnon d'arme.

-Nh... Je finis d'allumer ce feu.

Duo hocha des épaules.

-Bien, as you wish…Hey, Fei, attends-moi !

_Quel imbécile._

Heero, assis près du feu, jouait à passer son bâton dans les flammes. De là où il était, il entendait très bien les rires et les cris de ses amis. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller se baigner. Et puis, il ne voulait surtout pas _le _voir torse nu. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le verrait ainsi. Il l'avait même vu complètement nu, dans leur salle de bain. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Son torse musclé, sa peau claire, sa longue tresse châtaigne, son visage enfantin, son sourire, ses grands yeux violacés… Le Shinigami avait bien grandit. Cela faisait maintenant 1 ans et demi que la guerre était fini et le Dieu de la mort avait disparu, laissant place à un jeune homme plus qu'attirant à ses yeux.

Non. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se résoudre à aller se baigner. Il évitait déjà son regard…

"-MAXWELL ! TU VAS M'LE PAYER ! RENDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CE MAILLOT !"

Heero sourit tristement.

Avant, c'était lui que le Shinigami venait taquiner. C'était à lui qu'il mettait des chouchous dans les cheveux et c'était sur lui qu'il sautait à la moindre occasion. Mais à cause de ses silences où il essayait difficilement de se contenir, l'américain avait changé de cible. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mais il ne pouvait agir autrement. Après tout, il était le soldat parfait. Il ne connaissait rien aux sentiments. C'était donc mieux ainsi.

-Heero ? Heero Yuy ?

Heero se retourna. Un jeune homme, âgé de pas plus de 20 ans, se tenait devant lui. Il portait un t-shirt et un jean noir. Ses cheveux étaient d'une longueur acceptable et d'un noir de jais. Quelques mèches retombaient éparses sur ses yeux d'un bleu-violine profonds.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Jecht.

Heero haussa un sourcil. Le dénommé Jecht lui sourit.

-C'est Docteur J qui m'envoie.

A suivre °o- !

-----------------------

(1) C'est un titre un peu débile, sortit d'une de mes mini-bds délire sur GW. Comme il m'ai venu spontanément et que j'ai pas d'autre idée, on va le laisser, okay ? ' De toute façon, cette phrase va venir dans la suite de la fic !

(2) La maison est celle de Trowa. Ils sont en France, normal .

(3) Diminutif de Shinigami. Dans ma fiction Wufei et Duo sont très proches (en tant qu'amis). C'est pour cela que Duo appel Wufei 'mon Fei' et Wufei appel Duo 'Shin''... enfin, quand il n'est pas en colère contre celui-ci.

(4) Dans mon histoire Treize n'est pas mort, il c'est juste retiré et a cessé toute activité. OZ est vaincu quoi. Oh et Wufei lui rends souvent de petites visites … de courtoisie, cela va de sois !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteuse **: Reviews please ç-ç ! Même sans je continuerais à écrire cette fic car j'ai pleins d'idées très… intéressantes (bah oui, on peut faire pleins de choses avec des bisho en vacances et qui plus sont dans un camping avec piscine et Lac ! Bain de minuit, randonnées, soir de fêtes, soirées à thèmes, sorties au restaurant dans le village du coin, soirée shamallows au coin du feu.. etc ). Mais des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir !

Bizes à tous !

Lyj'


	2. Chap 2 La 1ère nuit

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Cocbys :** lol lol lol lol. Alors pour mon premier review pour ma première fic poster sur j'étais MORTE DE RIRE ! Je te remercie sincèrement Cocbys parce que ton 'petit' message m'a fait ENORMEMENT plaisir XD ! Bon sérieusement, je vais répondre à tes questions : Oui les couples principauxsont 01x02, 03x04 et 05x13 !Et non je savais pas pourquoi Réléna est dans GW. Disons que je fais parti de la ligue anti-rélépouf donc bon ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est pratique... nan je peux vraiment pas la voire, je peux pas me l'avouer,elle m'énerve trop ! Je peux plus regarder l'anime parce que j'en ai marre de savoix et de ses Heero,et je peux même pluslire les mangas parceque parce que ... parce que j'en ai marre de ses 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooo" à la .

Gneuh j'ai dérivé ? J'ai dérivé, gomen nasai -.-''. Bon en tout cas je le redis: merci à toi pour ce premier et très sympathique review ! ;D !

**Isuzu :** Je ne parle pas de village en particulier. Je crois que j'ai juste mentionné les Alpes mais je souhaite ne pas mettre de lieu précis dans ma fic, je neconnais pas assez la France pour ça ! (même si c'est mon pays --'). Donc le camping où sont les g-boys est purement fictif ! Désolé ce sera pas pour cette été la capture des bisho(ç.ç) !

**Crystal yuy :** Qui est Jecht ? Ah ah, surprise ;). Pour l''Owari' tu as raison, c'est une grosse erreur de ma part -.-''', ça veut bien dire 'fin' en somme. Merci pour ta review :D !

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2 – La première nuit**

-Non.

De grands yeux violets, emplis de larmes.

-J'ai dit non, ça sert à rien d'insister !

Des mains jointes. Des petites oreilles de chat qui sortent des cheveux.

-Duo, non.

Un reniflement. De petits pas en avant.

-Non c'est non !

-Mais 'Fei, je t'aime moi ! Tu veux vraiment pas ?

-Je ne dormirais pas avec toi, pas la peine d'insister. Va dormir avec Quatre.

-Mais il dort avec Trowa ! Allez, siteplait mon Fei !

Une queue qui s'agite de droite à gauche.

Wufei recula doucement puis referma d'un coup la fermeture éclaire de sa tente.

-Je dors SEUL ! Va voir ailleurs !

Wufei croisa ses bras et ses jambes, l'aire sérieux. Derrière la moustiquaire Duo lui fit une grimace.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vais sauter sur ta tente !

-QUOI ? Tu vas pas faire ça ?

-Bah tiens, j'vais m'gêner !

Duo serra des poings et pris son élan. A l'intérieur de sa tente Wufei commença à paniqué.

-Je te préviens que si tu fais ça je…

-Viens dormir avec moi.

Duo s'arrêta en plein dans son élan et se retourna.

-Heero ! T'étais parti où ? Je croyais que tu s'rrais venu nous rejoindre ?

-Coup de fil à passer, fit Heero en s'approchant du Shinigami.

Il le prit par un bras et avec un 'bonne nuit Wufei' le traîna jusqu'à sa tente.

-Quatre et Trowa son déjà couchés ? Demanda Heero.

Duo hocha de la tête et entra à quatre pattes dans la tente.

-Mets-toi en pyjamas, je reviens.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Wc.

Duo rougit légèrement.

_Dormir ? Avec Heero ? _

L'adolescent secoua sa tête.

_Non, impossible… ._

Il commença ensuite à se déshabiller.

_Un pyjamas ? Je dors tout le temps en caleçon…._

Il frissonna.

_Et merde…_

Une fois en boxer, Duo entreprit de défaire sa tresse. Ce fut à ce moment que Heero réapparut.

Il entra dans la tente et referma la moustiquaire derrière lui.

-Tu veux qu'on ferme la toile aussi ?

Duo relava la tête.

-Hmm, non. On va avoir trop chaud sinon.

Heerohaussa un sourcil puis osa des épaules.

_Trop chaud ? Shit ! Quel baka ! C'est bon, respire à fond Duo…_

Il se déshabilla à son tour. En jetant un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon Heero remarqua que celui-ci ne portait qu'un boxer noir sur lui. Et qu'il avait détaché ses cheveux.

-Tu les détaches pour dormir ? Lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Oui, je préfère. En fait c'est eux qui me tienne chaud. Ca doit te rassurer, je ne te piquerais pas toute la couverture !

Duo sourit. Mais Heero resta impassible et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

_Et bah sympa le mec. Je fais des efforts mais non, aucune réaction ! Bonjour la nuit_…

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Mon réveil.

-HEIN ? Tu vas pas mettre un réveil à sonné !

-Pourquoi ?

Duo le regarda, choqué.

-Mais parce qu'on est en vacances, vieux !

Heero se stoppa et l'observa un instant. Duo était vraiment tropmignon à ce moment. Complètement paniqué d'entendre qu'il serait réveillé le lendemain par un réveil, il lui avait ressortit les même yeux larmoyant que pour Wufei. _Heero, déconne pas…_

-Oui, et on doit faire le plein de provision. Demain c'est dimanche, le jour du marché.

-Ah… bon ok. Mais je veux pas l'entendre avant 11h ton truc !

Heero haussa de nouveau son sourcil.

-Parce que sans lui tu comptes de réveillé à quel heure ?

-14 h ! Répondit fièrement le shinigami.

-14h ? Je croyais que tu voulais profiter de tes vacances.

-Oui, mais j'en profite surtout le soir !

Heero le fixa encore quelques instant, déconcerté.

_Putain, Duo, arrête tes conneries ! 'Profite surtout le soir' ? T'as qu'à lui dire que tu compte coucher avec lui, ça ira plus vite !_

-Nh. A 11h les marchands seront tous partit. Ils arrivent à 6h30/7h00 je te signale. Je le mets à sonné à 8h30, okay ?

-10h.

-9h00.

-9h30.

-9h00.

Duo fronça des sourcils, vexés.

-Très bien, mets-le à 9h00 ton fichu réveil !

Puis il lui tourna le dos, s'allongeant et ramenant toute la couverture sur lui.

Il ne vit pas Heero sourire.

**Tente de Trowa et Quatre, 22h30**

Trowa éteignit la lampe torche et s'allongea à côté de Quatre. L'arabe sourit dans le noir.

-Je suis content d'être en vacances.

Trowa, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à discuter, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-…

-…

-Tu sais, Trowa, tu peux te montrer un peu plus émotionnel, personne ne t'en voudras.

Trowa sursauta.

-Qu… quoi ?

Quatre rit doucement.

-C'est vrai, tu es toujours… hm, comment dire ? Tu es toujours neutre.

-Neutre ?

-Oui. Tu n'es pas comme Heero. Lui il est impassible, c'est le soldat parfait. Mais toi tu restes toujours neutre. Je crois que tu gardes toutes tes émotions là, en toi.

Quatre posa sa main sur le torse de Trowa, au niveau de son cœur.

Trowa trembla légèrement sous ce geste.

-Non, en fait je ne le crois pas. Je le sais.

-Ton empathie.

Quatre hocha de la tête.

-Mh mh. C'est très pratique des fois ! Demain c'est ton anniversaire, je veux t'y voir heureux.

-Heureux ?

-Oui, heureux. Je veux te voir sourire. Peut-être pas rire, mais au moins sourire. Je suis sûr que Duo va te préparé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je veux te voir sourire à ce moment.

C'était presque un ordre. Trowa en resta bouche-bée. Jamais auparavant Quatre ne lui avait parler ainsi. Ces mots lui ressemblaient bien mais il en les attendait pas.

Dans le noir il aperçut les deux yeux brillant du petit arabe rivés sur lui.

-Ou.. oui. Je.. je te le promet.

Quatre sourit de plus belle.

-Très bien ! Maintenant que j'ai ta parole, je suis soulagé. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de ressentir toutes les émotions que vous cacher vous autres.

Trowa esquissa un début de sourire à son tour.

-Ah on fait des progrès ! Constata Quatre.

Le pilote du Sandrock se releva et, se penchant sur le visage de Trowa, l'embrassa sur sa joue, repoussant de sa main gauche sa mèche.

-Bonne nuit, Trowa.

Le français rougit. Alors ça... il se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit, c'était claire.

**Tente de Wufei, 23h00.**

Le chinois se tourna dans son sommeil.

Puis se retourna.

Et se re-retourna.

Et se re-re-retourna.

Puis soupira.

Et re-soupira.

Et re-re-soupira.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou Morphée ?

**Tente de Heero et de Duo, 23h30. **

Aucun bruits ne subsistait dans la tente. Pas un ronflement, pas un mouvement de drap, pas même une respiration. Le seul son qui parvenait aux oreilles des deux adolescents venait du dehors :_ CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

Un criquet. Tout près de la tente.

Duo ouvrit un œil.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

Puis un autre.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

Il se retourna vers Heero. Celui-ci aussi avait les yeux ouverts.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

Heero tiqua, clignant des yeux.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

Il tiqua de nouveau.

-Les joies du camping, se moqua Duo.

Mais le japonais n'était pas de cette avis. Il se leva et sortit au-dehors.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à l'attraper, le prévint le shinigami.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

Heero ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et décida de faire le tour de la tente, à la recherche de la petite bête.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

Duo en profita pour s'étendre. Il prit toute la place et bailla bruyamment. Il avait sommeil. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et ce n'était pas à cause de se criquet. C'était à cause de _lui._

Mais pourquoi devait-il dormir avec lui ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il parle à Wufei demain. Même si il fallait tout avouer, ou le supplier à genou, il dormirai avec lui à l'avenir.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

BONG !

_Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il lui prend ?_

-Heero qu'est-ce que tu fo… ? ARGH !

Heero, qui avait certainement voulu sauter sur la petit bête, était tombé la tête la première dans la tente. Et, celle-ci n'étant pas très solide, il se retrouvait maintenant allongé sur la toile, pliée. Et Duo se trouvait malheureusement juste en dessous. Pour l'aider à se relever, et pour pouvoir respirer par la même occasion, il dû le pousser, mettant malencontreusement ses mains sur ses fesses.

_Ah je suis doué moi ! Manquait plus que ça !_

Le soldat parfait se releva et se stabilisa tant bien que mal.

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

_CRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiQ _!

_SHCRUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…CRAQUE ! _

Il soupira. Enfin, il l'avait eu. Faisant le tour de la tente il re-entra dans celle-ci.

-Ah tu l'as eu ! Fit Duo, enchanté. A cause de cette maudite bestiole je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Pareil.

Et ils se recouchèrent.

**Tente de Trowa et Quatre, 0h00.**

Quatre bougea dans son sommeil, se resserrant contre un corps chaud.

Trowa se penchant sur son côté, sa main rencontrant un bout de son oreiller qu'il serra paresseusement contre lui. Chevelu (1), l'oreiller.

Deux anges dorment.

**Tente de Wufei, 0h24 (2)**

Wufei s'agita dans son sommeil. Il agrippa son oreiller et captura entre ses deux jambes la couverture.Il gémit doucement, murmurant sans cesse un seul mot :

-Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize, Treize,… .

A suivre !

------------------------

(1) Je vais pas dire poilu, vous allez trouver ça louche -.-'.

(2) L'heure actuelle quoi '.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteuse : **J'espère que ce chtit chapitre vous à plus (désolé c'est court maisc'est une nuit)! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas ! Reviews please ! °o° !

Lyj' (qui à mal au dos, froid et faim à force de rester assise devant son pc ç.ç…mais qui vous écrira la suite tout de même ;-p).


	3. Chap 3 L'anniversaire de Trowa

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cocbys :** Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas tout suivit ce que tu m'as raconté -.-' ! Faut dire aussi que tu es partit dans un jolie trip ! En tout cas je te remercie pour ton review (et pour le fait qu'il soit si long). Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'avoir une sœur, même si elle n'est que ta demi-sœur, qui soit ta meilleure amie et en plus qui aime le yaoi ! (Lyj qui aurait aimé avoir une jumelle ç.ç). Tu as aimé 'la tente de Wufei' ? A c'est drôle, moi aussi XD ! Je suis trop méchante avec lui… m'enfin comme ça il remonte dans mon estime ! lol

**Tchaye :** Merchi beaucoup !

**ShinNoMeg :** Je suis contente que l'épisode du criquet t'es fait rire. Je l'avais écrit pour ça, même si il n'est pas très drôle. De l'humour léger quoi. Thanks pour le review !

Je suis désolé, le chapitre 3 à mis plus de temps à venir. En fait je me suis occupé d'autres fictions et des autres chapitres. Parce que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, je suis tentée (et je le fais) d'écrire les euh… parties les plus intéressantes ;-). Tout ce que je peux spoiler c'est : à partir du chapitre 7 les choses vont se corser pour un couple… (XD rah je suis trop sadique quand je m'y mets). Enfin bref, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 – L'anniversaire de Trowa**

Le soleil. Le dragon endormit poussa un grognement. Il devait être très tôt, pourquoi se lever maintenant ?

Encore plus de soleil. Un autre grognement.

Un flash de lumière.

-K'so… qu'est-ce c'est que… ?

-Tu sais que t'as d'belles fesses mon Fei ? Tu dors toujours à poil ?

-MAXWELL !

Une journée des plus normale quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Wufei en passant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

-Ca ? Oh, juste un appareil photo, répondit Duo en agitant l'objet.

-Ah, un appa… UN APPAREIL PHOTO ?

Le chinois remonta sa couverture sur lui et se redressa. Il voulu se jeté sur le Shinigami mais celui-ci était déjà bien plus loin. Dans sa précipitation il tomba la tête la première dans l'herbe fraîche du matin.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je dorme avec toi, Fei ?

Le chinois se releva tant bien que mal et chercha des yeux le monstre de ses soucis. Bien qu'il fut très tôt le soleil tapait fort sur sa peau. Le ciel, lui, était d'un bleu limpide.

-Bonjour Wufei, dit une voix derrière lui.

-Bonjour Trowa…

Il n'avait pas fini de parler qu'un chat-natté lui sauta dessus par derrière en criant :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRO-KUN !

Wufei se réveilla d'un coup.

-Ah euh oui, joyeux anniversaire Trowa.

-Merci, répondit le français et lui tendant une serviette.

Wufei le regarda, concerté, puis, s'apercevant de sa totale nudité, la pris et l'attacha vite fait autour de ses haches.

-Viens, tu vas prendre ta douche Fei, on part faire les courses au marché ! Je vais te montrer où sont les douches… à moins que tu ne préfère le Lac ?

-Grrrr…..

Lavés, habillés mais peu réveillés, les g-boys prirent la route pour le marché une demi-heure plus tard. Le village le plus proche n'était qu'acinq minutes de marche. Petit, fleuri et artisanal, c'est ainsi qu'on pouvait le décrire. Sur la place principale, devant la mairie, il y avait foule : tous les habitants ou vacanciers du coin c'étaient levés tôt pour faire leurs emplettes. Les marchands étaient très nombreux : boulangers, crémiers, fleuristes, coiffeurs, brocanteurs, vendeurs de légumes, de fruits et de spécialité du coin… ont y trouvait de tout.

-Maman regarde le môsieur ! Il a une grande tresse !

-Kitty-chan vient voir ! Cria le dit-môsieur, penché devant un stand.

Quatre s'excusa auprès d'une dame et rejoignit Duo. Celui-ci tenait un magnifique chapeau bleu-foncé entre ses mains.

Levant les bras, il le posa sur la tête de son ami puis l'observa d'un œil expert.

-Parfait ! Il te va à merveille ! Avec tes yeux bleu et tes cheveux blonds… superbe ! J'te l'prend !

Duo sortit un porte monnaie et tendit un billet au vendeur. Quatre balbutia un 'merci' et s'observa dans une glace accrochée sur la toile de stand à ces côtés. C'était vrai que le chapeau lui allait très bien.

Duo passa un bras autour de son cou.

-Bien, Trowa n'est pas là, on peut causer, murmura-t-il.

-Tu lui as prévu quelque chose ?

Duo soupira.

-Mouais, on peut dire ça. Je pensais lui faire un big gâteau d'anniversaire et lui acheter un cadeau mais… je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime. Toi tu le connais mieux que moi… tu veux pas m'aider ?

Quatre sourit et acquiesça.

-Génial ! J'ai mis Fei au courant, on a… 15 minutes top chrono pour allé à lasuperette chercher ce qu'il faut pour le gâteauet .. à un magasin pour lui trouver un cadeau.

-Que 15 minutes ? Répéta Quatre, alarmé.

-Yep. Faut qu'on court.

-------------------------------

Heero attrapa encore deux belles tomates rouges et ferma son sac.

-Ca fait combien ? Demanda-t-il à la caissière.

-25 $ (1)

Wufei regarda nerveusement sa montre pour la quatrième fois. _Bordel, Shin', on avait dit un quart d'heure, pas trois ! _

_-_On sont passé Quatre et Duo ? Demanda innocemment Trowa à ses côtés.

-J'en sais rien. Rah il commence à m'énerver ce baka !

Heero se tourna vers eux et mis deux sacs dans les bras de Wufei, ceux de Trowa étant déjà pleins à craquer.

-Fini. On rentre, fit-il, épuisé. J'aurais jamais cru que faire les courses était si crevant. Viande, légumes, fruits, fromages.. tout y ai.

-Nan pas tout !

Duo tendit sous son nez une baguette. Le japonais loucha dessus et secoua nerveusement sa tête.

-Pain, j'avais oublié.

-Exact ! Que sera la France sans pain, hein Tro-chan ?

-Mais où t'étais passé bon-sang !

Le Shinigami ignora les cris de son meilleur ami et leva son autre main dans laquelle il tenait un grand sac.

-Et brioches ! Ah j'adore la France !

-Oh j'te cause !

-Et c'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Trowa en regardant Quatre.

Le petit arabe tenait lui aussi un paquet dans ses bras.

-Oh ça ce sont juste les petites acquisitions de Duo.

-Jolie chapeau, ajouta le français.

-Merci.

Quatre rougit quelque peu.

-Bah Fei on t'entend plus !

Le chinois avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur un point précis au-delà de la foule. Sa mâchoire pendait lamentablement. Duo se pencha sur lui, croyant entendre un bafouillement.

Il se retira vite quand il comprit qu'en fait son ami bavait.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Au loin, à côté d'une fontaine, un grand homme aux cheveux courts et châtains leur faisait signe.

-TREIZE ! EH LES MECS C'EST TREIZE !

Les trois autres adolescents suivirent Duo et Wufei dans la foule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici, celui-là ? Grogna Heero.

-Aucune remarque Heero, le réprimanda Quatre.

Face à la voix ferme du blond, Heero ne dit rien quand il serra la main de son ancien ennemi.

Trowa et Quatre posèrent leurs paquets à côtés de ceux de Wufei et Duo et s'assirent ensemble sur le rebord de la fontaine.

-Jolie chapeau, Quatre, dit Treize d'une voix calme. Parfait pour ce si beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei, rouge et toujours aussi ébahit, s'écria :

-On s'en fiche du temps qu'il fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Treize sourit et repoussa nonchalamment la mèche de cheveu qui tombait devant ses lunettes de soleil.

-J'ai appris par Hilde que vous étiez en vacances ici, alors je me suis permis de venir vous rendre un petite visite. C'est une chance pour moi de vous trouvez sur le marché, je n'aurais pas à rentrer dans votre camping. Je préfère passer inaperçu, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

-Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour nous voir ?

-Quel chemin ? Moi aussi je suis en 'vacances', si l'on peut dire. Mon manoir est plus haut dans la montagne. Une trentaine de minute en voiture. On ne vous à pas dit où j'allais loger le reste de mes jours ? Demanda Treize, étonné.

-Non. Peut-être que nos professeurs avaient peur qu'on vienne vous tuez dans votre sommeil, répondit froidement Heero.

Le pilote du Wing n'avait pas oublier ses innombrables séances de tortures pendant la guerre, ni tous les innocents qui étaient mort pour elle. Manifestement il en voulait toujours à OZ.

-Ou autre chose, ricana Duo en donnant un coup de coude à Wufei.

Treize dévisagea Heero.

-Je me suis déjà excusé, mais je n'attends aucune reconnaissance de ta part, je sais très bien que tu ne me pardonnera pas de si tôt, dit-il calmement.

Heero soutint son regard puis se détourna.

-Eh Hee-chan pars pas si vite ! Tu manges avec nous, Treize ? Demanda Duo.

-Non, pas ce midi, je ne peux pas. Pas contre je vous propose de me revoir ce soir. Un restaurant ça vous dit ?

-Oui ! En plus c'est l'anniversaire de Tro-man aujourd'hui.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que…

Treize sortit de son dos un grand paquet cadeau rose et se tourna vers Trowa.

-… je t'offre ceci, Barton. Joyeux anniversaire.

Trowa se leva et prit son présent dans ses mains.

-Merci. Vous pouvez m'appeler Trowa.

-D'accord,à la condition que tu me tutoies.

Trowa acquiesça et ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur il trouva une magnifique chemise en flanelle blanche (2). Ses manches étaient longes et amples.

-Une chemise de dompteur, dit Trowa reconnaissant. Merci.

-De rien. J'ai appris que le cirqueoù tu travaille c'est agrandit et que tu es devenu lepapa de plusieurs fauves. Félicitation.

-Wouha elle est superbe ! S'exclama Duo par-dessus l'épaule du français. Dis, tu la mets ce soir ?

Mais avant que Trowa puisse répondre Quatre demanda :

-On se donne rendez-vous où ?

-Ici à 20h, ça vous va ?

-------------------------------

Le soir vint rapidement et les cinq adolescents reprirent le chemin du village.

-Kitty-chan, tu as pris les cadeaux de… de tu-sais-qui ?

-Trowa est déjà loin devant, Duo. Et oui, je les ai.

-Il est peut-être devant mais il a de bonnes oreilles. Et celui qui est le plus pressé d'arriver au village c'est Fei.

Quatre et Duo rirent. A une quinzaine de mètres devant eux Wufei avançait à bon pas. Ce soir, il s'était mis sur son trente et un. Il portait une chemise rouge mi-ouverte, un pantalon noir assez moulant et surtout, surtout, il avait détaché ses cheveux noir. « Adieu l'habituelle couette, les cheveux tirés en arrière et l'apparence sérieuse et bonjour le look relax-cool-sexy ! » s'était moqué Duo. Et c'était vrai que, habillé et coiffé ainsi, le pilote du Shenlong paraissait nettement plus 'amicale'.

A ses côtés Trowa était tout aussi beau. Vêtu de la chemise blanche que Treize lui avait offert, et d'un pantalon noir, il ressemblait réellement à un dompteur. Certes sa tenue n'était pas vraiment adapté à l'endroit où ils allaient mais le Shinigami lui avait tellement cassé les pieds pour qu'il la mette qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix.

-Pas mal, hein ? Chuchota Duo à l'oreille du petit arabe.

Quatre sortit subitement de ses songes.

-Quoi ? Ah euh oui… oui.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le français. Il détailla de dos sa silhouette. Ses longues jambes, sa taille fine, ses grandes épaules et sa mythique mèche de cheveux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-… comme le nez au milieu de la figure, continua Duo, amusé.

-Pardon ?

-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que tu l'aimes. Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

Quatre rougit et sourit timidement.

-Ces choses-là se font en douceur, Duo. C'est mieux d'y aller en douceur.

Duo ne comprit pas et haussa ses sourcils.

-Mais lui aussi il t'aime. Alors pourquoi… ?

-Ahahah ! Duo, tu es trop !

Quatre rit. Duo, gêné de ne pas comprendre ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Treize était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Lui aussi était très élégant.

-Où vas-t-on ? Demanda Trowa.

-Dans un petit restaurant, pas loin d'ici. L'ambiance y est assez amicale, répondit Treize.

Plus qu'amicale, Trowa trouva l'ambiance assez 'chaude'. Le restaurant aurait été très dure à trouver pour des vacanciers ou pour des personnes qui ne le connaissait pas. Derrière une immense maison, l'allée assez étroite qu'ils avaient empreinté débouchait sur une belle et grande terrasse. Celle-ci était éclairée par des guirlandes de lampions de toutes les couleurs et par de vieux lampadaires. En-dessous, des tables en ferrailles vertes étaient installées et plusieurs hommes y étaient déjà attablés.

L'intérieur du restaurant était tout aussi magnifique. Les couleurs vives primaient : nappes et rideaux rouge, serviettes et murs orangés, plafonds et chaises jaunes. Les petites bougies installées sur chaque tables et la musique qui s'écoutait dans tous les coins de la salle closaient cette atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale.

En entrant dans ces lieux, Trowa et Wufei ne regrettèrent pas leurs habits : ici tous les clients étaient somptueusement vêtus. Treize, lui, se dirigea vers le bar pour annoncé leur arrivée.

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de réservation, s'excusa-t-il au près du barman.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur Kushrenada. Vous êtes combien ?

-Eh mais je le connais ce gars ! Dit Duo en levant son doigt vers la barman. C'est le type du camping !

-Il s'appelle Jecht, lui répondit Treize une fois revenu à leur côtés. Il est barman ici le soir et au _Havre_ pendant la journée.

-Tu as l'aire de connaître du monde toi, ici, dit Wufei.

-Pas vraiment. Je ne connais que ceux qui viennent dans ce restaurant, répondit l'homme en souriant. On va s'asseoir ?

Alors qu'ils suivaient Treize et un serveur à l'étage, Trowa attrapa le bras de Quatre.

- Il n'y a que des hommes ici ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

-Apparemment. Ca te dérange ?

-Non.

Sa réponse n'était pas totalement franche. Trowa n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité mais… mais il s'était toujours sentit très mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Même dans leslieux qui n'étaient pas réservés au gens gay, il arrivait à se faire draguer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va dire que je suis ton petit ami pour la soirée, ok ? Lui chuchota Quatre en refermant sa main autour de son bras.

Trowa s'empourpra un peu mais acquiesça.

-Dé-li-cieux ! S'exclama Duo en reposant ses couverts dans son assiettes.

Complètement repu, il ferma les yeux. Une douce brise vain lui rafraîchir le visage. Bien qu'ils se soient installés près d'une fenêtre, il faisaittrès chaud dans la pièce.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, continua Quatre. C'était très bon.

-Je suis content que ça vous plaise. Il faut dire que j'ai dû allez sur la colonie L4 pour trouver un cuisinier en chef qui veuille bien travailler dans mon restaurant.

Tous les g-boys sursautèrent à ses mots.

-C'est vo… ton restaurant ? Demanda Trowa, abasourdit.

-Oui.

Wufei se mit à imiter la couleur de la nappe. Dans sa tête une seule phrase tournait en boucle : _Treize possède un restaurant gay, Treize possède un restaurant gay, Treize possède un restaurant gay... ._

Duo ria.

-Et ben, on en apprend tous les jours ! Bref,à présent nous sommes arrivées au moment cruciale du repas : LE GÂTEAU ! TADA !

De dessous la table (ou se trouvait son sac à dos) Duo sortit une pièce montée aux fraises, comprenant trois parties : pâte, mousse à la fraise, chantilly. Dessus plusieurs fraises étaient aménagées de façon à laisser paraître les mots 'Joyeux anniversaire', et au centre trônait une rose en sucre.

-Chui désolé, Tro-kun, j'ai oublié d'acheté des bougies, s'excusa Duo. Et puis il est un peu cabossé, ça n'a pas été facile pour le transporter.

Trowa sourit et remercia Duo.

-Oh et pendant qu'on y est : CADEAU !

De dessus la table encre une fois, il sortit un petit paquet cadeau et lui tendit.

-Allez ouvre-le !

Trowa s'exécuta. Sous le papier kraft il découvrit une parfaite reproduction de son gundam en bois, peint à la main.

-Avec Kitty-chan on a trouver un super magasin de jeu en bois. Le vendeur lui fait lui-même ; il a accepté de reproduire le Heavy à partir des photos que je lui ai donné.

-Mer.. merci Duo. Il est… magnifique, dit Trowa émut.

Le jouet n'était pas très grand, à peu près la taille de sa main, mais jamais on ne lui avais offert de plus beau cadeau. Quoique…

-Et tiens, sa c'est de notre part à nous trois, fit Quatre en lui tendant son présent. On est désolé on a pas trouver mieux mais… mais c'est ma seule qu'on aie où on est _tous_ ensemble. Et impossible d'en faire une autre, maintenant.

C'était un cadre. Un cadra avec une photo à l'intérieur. Une photo d'eux, tous les cinq, avec leurs gundams en arrière plans. Elle avait même été signé par chacun des membres. Trowa la détailla en silence : Il était au centre, debout à côté d'Heero à sa gauche et de Quatre. Wufei était tourner dos à Quatre et Duo, à l'opposé, avait son bras autour du cou d'Heero.

Trowa releva la tête et observa quelques instants le Shinigami. Lui aussi était penché sur son cadeau. Mais son regard était ailleurs, perdu quelque part dans ses pensées. Cette photo avait maintenant 2 ans. C'était au début de la guerre, dans le jardin de Quatre. Tous y étaient venu pour parfaire un plan d'attaque contre OZ. A ce moment là il se connaissait peu. Wufei ne parlait à personne, Quatre n'était pas si ouvert, Duo n'embêtait qu'Heero et Heero… Heero n'avait pas changé. Heero, même après la guerre, restait le même.

-Merci beaucoup, à vous tous. Je… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose mais… mais je suis heureux, très heureux de vous connaître, tous.

A suivre…

--------------------

(1) Je sais je sais on est en France mais ça me fait bizarre de mettre '€'. Le monde des g-boys est le même que le notre mais en plus différent, non ? On va dire que le dollars est la monnaie universelle, okay ? -.-''

(2) Me demander pas ce que j'ai avec le flanelle, j'en sais rien ! (vf ma fic_ Ce que je veux_, et certainement dans les autres à venir -.-'') Et Léa c'est pas ce que tu penses !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteuse** : (non, l'auteuse est partie écrire la suite parce que la suite est plus intéressante XD !).


	4. Chap 4 Bain nocturne et 2ème nuit

**Réponses aux reviews :**

(Ps : j'ai entendu dire que voulais supprimer les fictions dans lesquels l'auteurs répondaient aux reviews T.T Moi pas être d'accord, c'est ma première fic sur et c'est surtout la première fois où j'ai autant de reviews alors siouplait ne supprimer pas ma fiction ToT).

Tout d'abord merci à **ptite clad **qui m'a mis un review pour chaque chapitre. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en passé plus de choses que ça sous les tentes ! XD. Pour les reviews anonymes je m'excuse profondément, je ne savais pas comment faire jusqu'à hier soir . . Maintenant le problème est réglé ;).

Pour **Cocbys : **25$ pas que pour deux tomates, je sais. Mais j'ai dit ensuite que Trowa et Wufei avaient pleins de sac dans leurs bras, je pensais que les lecteurs comprendraient qu'Heero était en train de dévaliser le légumier. M'enfin, c'est pas ce qui importe le plus dans la fic, non ? Pour Trowa et Quatre, je suis de plus en plus fan du couple 04x05… mais dans cette fiction je fais simple : mon Tro-kun avec le ptit Kitty-chan XD. J'aime beaucoup l'évolution que va avoir leur couple… même si elle n'est pas si tordue et intéressante que celle de Duo et Heero.

Pour Treize je croyais que la raison était limpide : il voulait voir Wufei ! Pour aller au camping il faut passer par le village. Il est donc tombé dessus (comme de par n'hasard, je sais ;). Et pour ces lunettes de soleil bah comme il dit : il veut passer inaperçu car tout le monde le connaît, mais personne ne sait qu'il voit encore les g-boys et surtout Wufei XP !

Tu connais Gravitation (mais qui ne connais pas O.o) ? Tu vois Tohma Seguchi ? (le petit blond qui a tellement d'idées derrière la tête qu'on ne sait plus si on doit l'aimer ou lui tordre le cou) et bien il me fait pensé à Quatre. Et comme je le trouve superbe avec son chapeau, j'ai voulu essayer de mettre un chapeau à Quatre. D'ailleurs je crois bien avoir dans mes affaires une photo de Quatre avec un chapeau…

Episode Zero ? Chui pas sûr de l'avoir lu. J'en ai lu un que j'ai détesté (MAIS POURQUOI IL COLLE HEERO AVEC RELEPOUF BON SANG ! è.é) mais je sais plus lequel c'était (je l'ai vite renvoyé au magasin).

Ta review était super, et beaucoup plus longue que ce que tu avais dis et ce que je pensais, thanks !

Merci aussi à **Kei, Tchaye, sweety malfoy,ptti bou, didilove37**et à** val **pour leur petit mot :-o ! J'ai l'histoire dans la tête mais je n'ai pas tout le temps nécessaire pour l'écrire. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise. Surtout ne me piquer pas des crises de jalousie quant à la longueur de la réponse à vos reviews, ce n'est pas voulu ! Ptite Clad m'a posé une 'question' et Cocbys m'écrit toujours des reviews de trois mètres de long ! lol.

(PS posé par Cocbys : Une dernière question... Quel est le lien entre le titre et l'histoire, au fait?) Pour le titre je suis désolé mais il n'y a quasiment aucun rapport. Comme je l'ai dit au début de ma fic, chap 1, c'est une bd délire que je me suis faite et cette phrase m'a marqué. Dans ma bd, « Dis Hee-chan tu veux pas enlever tes chaussettes » c'est bien sûr Duo qui dit cette phrase à Heero ; et bien sûr également, il lui propose de .. euh.. faire l'amour XD. (Dans ce genre de situation je considère les chaussettes comme 'tu-l'amour'). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette phrase apparaîtra dans ma fiction. Quand, je ne le dirais pas pour ne pas spoiler X).

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture îoîV:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 – Bain nocturne et 2ème nuit**

Il était pas loin de minuit (1) quand les cinq adolescents rentrèrent au _Havre._ Le camping était assez calme, seuls quelques fêtards étaient encore debout. A la lueur des lampadaires orangés, les papillons de nuits et les moustiques voletaient en silence.

Avec ce même mutisme, les bras croisés derrière la tête, la tête levé vers les étoiles et une fleure dans la bouche, Duo suivait ses amis. Il songeait. L'anniversaire de Trowa avait été particulièrement bien réussit. Mais il ne voulait pas que la soirée s'arrêta là. C'était trop peu, surtout pour le premier anniversaire qu'ils fêtaient entre eux cinq (si on mettait à part la présence de Treize).

Son regard fut alors attiré par un reflet bleu sur sa droite. Il abaissa son regard et reconnu dans l'obscurité le bâtiment qui entourait la piscine.

Quatre, s'apercevant que le Shinigami traînait, l'interpella :

-Duo tu viens ?

-Dites, ça vous dirait un bain de minuit, les gars ?

Wufei, Trowa et Heero s'arrêtèrent.

-De quoi ? Fit Wufei, sortant de ses pensées peuplées de petit Treize.

-La piscine est fermée à cette heure-ci, Duo, dit Heero. On ferait mieux d'aller se…

-Se coucher ? Termina Duo. Nan je crois pas, moi j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de dormir. Et toi Trowa ? Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire ! Dis-nous, tu veux te coucher, toi ?

Tous les regards se figèrent sur le français. Gêné, Trowa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa les souvenirs de la journée vagabondées en lui et s'accrocha à un en particulier :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va dire que je suis ton petit ami pour la soirée, ok ? _».

Non, lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine, cette soirée.

-Je veux me baigner.

Duo et Quatre sourirent, Wufei et Heero haussèrent leurs sourcils.

-Wonderful ! Dans ce cas…

Le Shinigami se dirigea vers le bâtiment à ses côtés et enjamba la barrière blanche qui donnait accès à la piscine.

Par mesure de sécurité, l'eau était encore éclairer. Ses reflets bleus et verts ondulaient partout sur les murs qui l'entourait.

-Mais on a pas de maillot, dit Trowa en le suivant.

-Tro-chan, tu es grand maintenant alors réfléchi un peu !

Duo se baissa et commença à enlever son jean, puis son t-shirt. A la fin il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Il prit son élan et plongea.

Les quatre autres g-boys s'approchèrent du bord et attendirent. Ils préféraient avoir l'avis du Shinigami sur la température de l'eau avant de se lancer dans cette aventure. Leur réponse ne tarda pas à venir : Duo, rendu à l'autre bout de la piscine, jaillit de l'eau pour respirer.

-YATA ! Elle est trop bonne ! Allez venez ! Cria-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

-Bon alors dans ce cas je vais pas m'en priver, dit Wufei.

Le chinois se déshabilla alors et, tout comme son ami, prit son élan et plongea. Pendant ce temps, Duo s'était rapproché d'eux. Il rencontra le pilote du Shenlong au milieu de la piscine.

-Saleté de Shinigami ! S'écria Wufei une fois la tête ressortit. Elle est g'lée !

-Mais nan, t'es juste qu'un frileux, Fei ! Ria Duo en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

En réponse à cela Wufei essaya de le couler.

-Tu viens ?

Quatre s'était tourner vers Trowa. Lui aussi avait enlever ses vêtements.

Trowa frissonna.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est bonne. Je dirais 25°, le rassura Quatre.

Empathie.

-J'arrive, répondit Trowa.

Quatre souria et se jeta à l'eau. En quelques mouvements il avait rejoint les deux autres.

Trowa l'observa mais ne bougea pas.

« _On va dire que je suis ton petit ami pour la soirée, ok ? »._

Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. L'époque où ils n'étaient que de simples étrangers lui semblait bien lointaine. Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre sur leur gundam. Quatre avait été si calme, si apaisant, si charmant… et il n'avait pas changé.

Ces cheveux mouillés lui tombait gracieusement sur le cou, ses yeux bleu, légèrement plissé par son sourire, étaient comme deux lapis-lazuli : brillants, magnifiques.

Trowa sourit, Quatre était vraiment très beau. Et les années passées, même si elle correspondaient à des années de guerres, lui avait été plus que bénéfique. Quatre avait mûri, autant mentalement que physiquement. On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était un homme maintenant. Peut-être pas autant que lui, le plus âgé, mais par rapport aux autres il paraissait plus vieux.

Duo, lui, avait grandi plus qu'autre chose. Ces cheveux avaient poussés, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas des jambes, avant ses chevilles. Et malgré cette longueur ils restaient extrêmement beaux et soyeux. Là, dans l'eau, ils étaient détachés et flottaient délicatement à la surface, autour de lui.

Niveau taille, Duo se situait à la troisième place parmi les g-boys. Trowa était bien plus grand ; Heero seul arrivait presque à sa taille. Quant à Wufei et Quatre ils occupaient ensemble la dernière place. Duo se moquait souvent d'ailleurs de cette petite taille. Ce qui lui valait à chaque fois une tape de la part du chinois.

-Trowa tu viens ? Hurla Duo, les mains en porte-parole.

S'interrompant dans ses pensées Trowa leva sa main en signe d'affirmation et retira son t-shirt.

-Tu ne veux pas te baigner Heero ? Demanda le français à son voisin.

Le regard rivé sur le groupe de nageurs, Heero se tenait debout, immobile et habillé, à côté de lui.

-Nh… non. Je n'ai pas envie de… .

-S'il te plait, l'interrompit Trowa.

Le brun le regarda, intrigué. Trowa, qui finissait d'enlever son pantalon, se redressa.

-S'il te plait Heero, pour mon anniversaire, vient. En plus, ça _lui _fera plaisir.

Heero rougit intérieurement ; plus loin Duo leur faisait encore signe. Wufei, accroché à ses épaules, essayait de toutes ses forces de le couler.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il après un instant de silence.

Trowa lui sourit et s'approcha de l'eau.

-Heero ?

Le français s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se retourna. Derrière eux, à l'entré de la piscine, un homme se tenait à la barrière blanche. Heero aussi l'avait entendu.

-Jecht ?

L'homme acquiesça.

-Je peux te parler ?

Trowa se tourna vers son ami et le questionna :

-Jecht, ce n'est pas le barman de…

-Si. Ecoute Trowa, je suis désolé mais… mais il faut que j'y aille. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ?

Trowa, à contre cœur, hocha de la tête. (2)

-C'est une promesse ? Ajouta-t-il avant que le pilote du Wing franchisse la barrière.

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants puis, doucement, promit.

Plus loin Duo abaissa son bras. Il était déçu, triste même. Il pensait vraiment qu'_il _viendrait. Et puis, qui était cette ombre avait qui il était partit d'ailleurs ? Que lui voulait-il ?

-C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il au français quand celui-ci les rejoignit une minute plus tard.

-Heu.. l'homme ? C'était le.. heu… le barman du restaurant, Jecht, répondit hésitant l'interpellé.

-Jecht ? Répéta Duo d'une voix fantôme.

Trowa et Quatre l'observèrent, inquiets. Wufei descendit de ses épaules et caressa doucement son visage.

-Duo ? Ca va ?

-Jecht.

-------------------------------

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda froidement Heero.

-Je vous ai suivit après que vous soyez sortit du resto.

-Tu ne devais pas travailler ?

-Mnha, j'avais fini mon service depuis une heure. Je t'attendais, répondit Jecht en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vous formez une jolie p'tite troupe tous les cinq dit donc. Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi les professeurs ne veulent pas vous lâcher.

Hérité, Heero s'arrêta et reformula sa question :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Moi ? Mais rien mon chou. J, par contre, à une mission pour toi.

J. Il savait bien que son professeur aurait d'autre mission pour lui. C'était de ça qu'était venu l'avertir Jecht hier. Il reprenait du service. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, Heero détestait les vacances. Rien faire de la journée ? Trop peu pour lui. Ca c'était bon pour le Shinigami.

Il secoua sa tête, ses pensées s'égaraient.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir.

Heero sursauta.

-Ce.. ce soir ? A quel heure ?

-Il a dit : « A la tombée de la nuit, dès qu'il est libre ». Il faut que tu opères dans le noir et en toute discrétion.

-Où ?

-------------------------------

PLAF !

Assis sur le bord de la piscine, couvèrent d'un t-shirt, Trowa et Quatre regardèrent Duo faire un ultime plat sur l'eau. Contrairement aux gens normaux, le pilote du Death adorait faire des plats. Et la douleur lui direz-vous ? Mais quelle douleur ? Le Shinigami ne ressentait rien.

-Duo je crois que ça suffit là, non ? Tu vas avoir des bleus partout si ça continu, le prévint Quatre.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Duo remonta sur le carrelage et recula de plusieurs pas pour prendre de l'élan. Mais au lieu de sauté dans l'eau il fonça sur le dos du blond et le renversa dans l'étendu bleu.

Surpris, Quatre cria. Wufei, qui arrivait de son tour de nage sous-marine, ne le vit pas et reçu son coude en pleine figure.

Après un court silence un rire retendit entre les murs de la piscine. Duo se tourna vers le français, étonné. Il finit par rire en même temps que lui.

Dans l'eau, Quatre évaluait l'étendu des dégâts sur le visage du brun en s'excusant. Wufei avait ses mains plaquées sur son nez sanglant.

Au rire de Trowa, Quatre releva la tête et un étrange sourire fendit son visage. _Tu l'as fait... merci Trowa. Merci._

Trowa tendit sa main vers Quatre et l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Quand il fit le t-shirt de l'arabe le serrer aussi sensuellement il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Duo attrapa Wufei dans ses bras et s'excusa également. Bras dessus, bras dessous ils prirent en premier le chemin qui les menaient à leurs tentes. Derrière Quatre se chargea de récupérer leurs vêtements. Trowa l'attendit.

-Merci, dit Quatre en enjambant la barrière blanche.

-De quoi ?

-Pour tes sourires et pour ton rire. Merci, ça m'a fait plaisir, réellement.

Les yeux verts émeraudes de Trowa pénétrèrent les siens. Quatre vacilla. Son pied se coinça dans la barrière et il lâcha les habits qu'il tenait. Mais quand il crut toucher le sol, une force le retint et une main l'attira vers un corps chaud.

-Ca va ? Demanda Trowa.

Distinguant le vacillement de son ami, Trowa avait aussitôt agit, capturant sa main dans la sienne et attrapant sa taille avec son autre main.

Quatre rougit. Il sentait _sa_ main. _Sa _main dans la sienne. _Ses_ doigts fins s'entremêlant avec les siens. Et _son_ autre main sur ses hanches.

-Oui.

Trowa se pencha. Sa mèche effleura son front. A cette distance Quatre pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

-Moi aussi je dois te dire merci, pour avoir été mon petit ami l'espace d'une soirée.

Et, doucement, il se pencha un peu plus sur lui et embrassa le bout de son nez.

-------------------------------

**Tente de Wufei 1h52.**

Le dragon, enfin de retour dans sa caverne, et dans le noir, s'étira en baillant bruyamment et enleva son maillot. Enfin, son boxer plutôt.

-Hmm, merci pour cette jolie vu mon cœur.

-ARGHHHHHHHHHH ! TREIZE !

Allongé entre les draps dans le fond obscure de la tente, Treize, relevé par l'avant de ses bras, était bien là. Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire se fit coquin.

-Je pensais plutôt te convaincre de venir passé la nuit chez moi mais si tu insistes on peut rester ici.

-Mais mais mais mais.. qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? S'exclama Wufei.

-J'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, répondit négligemment Treize.

Wufei resta béat devant cette réponse si peu crédible et tomba a genou.

Aussitôt Treize s'approcha de lui et l'attira contre lui.

-Si tu voulais qu'on rentre chez toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es nu ?

-Froid.

Treize l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou.

Wufei le repoussa.

-Attend une minute, tu as froid mais tu te fous à poil ?

Treize soupira et stopa ses caresses.

-Il faisait trop humide et tes draps mon réchauffer. En plus ton odeur… hmm… mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je…

-Non, je m'en fiche. Embrasse-moi.

Wufei grimaça et fondit littéralement sur Treize, sous les draps.

**Tente de Heero et Duo, 2h00**

Debout devant la tente Duo tenait la toile ouverte. A l'intérieur, personne.

**Tente de Trowa et de Quatre, 2h00**

-Bonne nuit Quatre, fit Trowa en éteignant la lampe torche.

-Attends !

Quatre se précipita sur lui. Il voulait l'embrasser, comme la nuit précédente pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Quoi ?

Trowa ralluma subitement la torche. Quatre reçut le jet de lumière en pleine figure et, en se penchant pour embrasser le français, dérapa sur ses lèvres.

Rouge, il se rallongea et bafouilla un « bonne nuit ».

Trowa souria. C'était vraiment son plus bel anniversaire.

**Tente de Heero et Duo, 2h15**

Duo grogna. Son dos et son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal. Il aurait mieux fait de couler Quatre deux fois. Il détestait quand le blond avait raison. Ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment. Soit tout le temps.

**Tente de Wufei et de Treize, 2h30**

-……………………………..

-……………………………..

(Occupés)

**Tente de Heero et Duo, 3h00**

Duo ouvrit un œil et se retourna. Il était là, de retour. Quand était-il arriver ? Où était-il allé ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il revenu, c'était le plus important.

Le Shinigami plaça son coude sur le duvet et appuya sa tête contre sa main.

Il dormait. _Il est si beau, si paisible ainsi,_ songea-t-il.

Il laissa son regard parcourir son corps. Allongé sur le dos, le drap remonter jusque sous ses aisselles, sa respiration était calme. Son torse se gonflait et se dégonflait à ce doux rythme.

Son cou attira Duo un instant. Il leva sa main droite et d'un doigt il retraça ses courbes, montant légèrement lorsqu'il rencontra sa pomme d'Adam.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Que ne donnerait-il pas à cet instant pour capturer cette gorge avec ses lèvres ? Et pour, descendant sa langue plus bas, lui faire un suçon ?

Ses yeux dérivèrent plus haut, sur ses joues. Ses joues… il les aimaient. Tout comme ses cils, ses cheveux et…

Et ses mains… ses mains… ses mains le rendaient dingues. Elles étaient belles, fines mais puissantes, avec quelques cicatrices par-ci par-là. Ses mains… il rêvait de les sentir sur lui, de les sentir le caresser. (3)

Quant à ses lèvres… ses lèvres, ses deux perles roses… Duo n'arrivait pas à en détacher ses yeux. Inconsciemment il se pencha sur Heero. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de son nez lorsqu'_il_ ouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pris de court le Shinigami ne su quoi dire. Il voulu lui balancer une blague ou une expression comme à son habitude mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Ri… rien, répondit-il simplement.

Froid, comme toujours. Heero si tu savais…

**Tente de Wufei et de Treize, 4h00**

-……………………………..

-……………………………..

(Encore très occupés)

A suivre…

--------------------------------------------

(1)MINI SPOIL HP6….. Lol, désolé à JKR pour avoir piqué la première phrase de son dernier tome, j'ai pas fait exprès X).

(2)Et oui, désolée mais ce n'est pas pour cette fois que vous aurez les 5 bisho de Gundam Wing en boxer dans la même baignoire… euh, piscine îî''. Mais 4sur5 c'est déjà pas mal, ne ?

(3)P… de bo…., vous avez déjà imaginez les mains de Duo ou de Heero ? Ou de n'importe lequel des g-boys ? Non ? Bah il serait peut-être temps ! Mamamiya je fonds déjà….


	5. Chap 5 Jecht et 3ème nuit

Réponse aux reviews :

**Val : **tu n'arrives pas à prononcer Jecht ? Tu connais Final Fantasy X ? Bah c'est de là que j'ai pris ce prénom ! Euh.. pour la prononciation tu peux dire : J-è-t, pas la peine d'essayé de prononcer le 'ch', ok ? Tiens, essaye avec le titre de ce chapitre justement ! Je sais pas si je dois promettre d'aller jusqu'au bout ou non parce que à chaque fois que je fais ça, je vais pas jusqu'au bout -.-… mais en tout cas je te promets de faire de mon mieux ! Et pour tout te dire, les chapitres 7, 8, 9, 11 sont écrits déjà ; et les chapitres 12, 13, 14 sont amorcés. Je fais rien dans l'ordre ! Mais bon les idées fusent… je te rassures en te disant cela ? Mais tu as raison, les fanfiqueuse qui arrêtent leur fiction en pleins milieu, c'est rageant è.é ! Je veux lire la suite de _comme un jour d'hivers_ et la suite de _l'amant venu du passé_ et la suite de _frère_ ç.ç… ça va venir, je sais, mais c'est trop longs ! Pour certaines ça va faire 4 mois que j'attends !

En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ;)!

**Tchaye** : Oui l'idée de Duo qui aime faire des plats m'est venue toute seule et je dois dire que je l'aime bien XD ! Merci pour ton review ;o Shaman : Tu n'aimes pas Jecht ? Moi je le trouve euh… marrant disons ! C'est vrai que son caractère est spécial et que par rapport à la relation Heero/Duo il va se passer des choses… mais je ne dirais rien pour le moment : tout est dans ce chapitre 5. Biz et merci :). 

**Ptite clad** : (j'aime beaucoup ton surnom ! Y'en a comme ca que je trouve très originale… lol). Tu as vraiment lâcher ton jeu video pour lire ma fiction ? Rah c'est trop gentil, merci XD ! C'était quel jeu au fait (je suis une amatrice des jvs ;) ? Pour les erreurs, vraiment désolée mais moi qui me demandais quels erreurs j'avais faites… lol, j'étais morte de rire ! Un lemon de 13x05 ? Mmh, non désolé y'aura pas (a moins que je ne change d'avis et que j'ai envie d'en faire un… mais non. Par contre, 03x04 peut-être…. Et j'ai bien dit peut-être !) ! Lemon de 01x02, oui, certainement ! Il est presque même déjà écrit :D ! Tu veux savoir dans quel chapitre il est ? Bah non je le dirais pas, sinon vous allez tous me sauter dessus en me demandant de poster ce chapitre ç.ç… lol. Merci pour ton review, il m'a fait très plaisir ;-) !

**AkinoSabaku : **Tu n'aimes pas Treize et Wufei ? Pourtant c'est un classique (je l'ai dit, je fais dans le classique pour une fois !… quoique je mets toujours Duo avec Heero :). Qu'est-ce que tu aimes pas dans leur relation ? Enfin, c'est pas le couple le plus important. Je dois dire que, et désolé les gars, c'est plutôt le couple 'humoristique' parmi les trois. Duo et Heero serait plutôt hum… tordu, compliqué et Quatre et Trowa le couple 'parfait'. Enfin pas tellement… . Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la personnalité que j'ai donné à Wu'. Habituellement je ne l'aime pas trop, c'est pour cela que j'ai remodelé son caractère comme j'aimerais qu'il soit. Quant à Heero il va rester comme il est pendant… (compte)… trois chapitre entier. Ensuite il va changé. En fait il change petit à petit (j'ai déjà tout prévu XD !). Pour les RAR je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une blague. J'en ai parlé avec d'autres filles et apparemment c'est sérieux, j'ai peur ç.ç….

O.O mon blog ? Tu as laissé un message sur mon blog ? J'ai pas vu ! Honte à moi, il faut que je le retrouve ! Pour les reviews anonyme je m'excuse encore, ce n'est pas que je ne les acceptaient pas, c'est juste que j'avais pas trouvé comment faire -.-… problème résolu maintenant ! Enfin, normalement… ... ... (reviens après avoir été lire ton message) je l'ai vu ! C'est celui sur 01x02 ! Oh et j'en ai trouver un autre sur Miyavi ! Moi aussi j'ai le poster de Japanvibes, merci le magazine SD ! Enfin un Miayvi accroché dans ma chambre ! Et si il vient à Paris, je le loupe pas celui-là, comme pour les Diru ! Merci pour tous tes petits messages, chu !

**Kikunosuke** : OO tu as fait un fanart ? Géniale je veux voir ça ! Je veux ton blog dans mes favoris ! Je te réponds de suite… (pas trouvé l'image). Thanks ;-) 

**Sweet Malfoy** : (j'adore ce pseudonyme aussi ! Mais je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit, ne ? ;). Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura un autre 'bain de minuit' avec Heero ;-)… rmh, pas avant le chapitre 13 mais j'ai prévu d'en mettre un autre :) ! Chu à toi !

**Sevy : **Ah Sevy ! OO (saute de joie et de surprise) Toi ici ? Tu as lu ma fic ? Pourtant je croyais que tu connaissais pas Gundam Wing ! … peut-être que je me suis tromper -.-… tout cas ça me fais plaisir, merci pour ton review ! o ! Et pour ma fic de Harry Potter, ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Mais disons que après le HP6 c'est dur de se remettre dans le bain (bah vi parce que mon histoire est sensé se déroule après le tome 5). Biz ! (…lyj qui vient de se rendre compte que normalement tu es sa béta-lectrice… pitié faites que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute ToT !)

**Ptit bou** : Désolé mais j'ai pas tout compris de ton review ! Tu me donnes 4/5 ? C'est vraiment très gentil ! Mais euh, c'est qui le plus beau qui n'est pas là ? Milliardo ? 

**Cocbys :** Ah je l'attendais ton review XD ! Quatre ne profite pas, mais ça lui a fait très plaisir d'avoir Trowa pour toute une soirée ;). Tu n'aimes pas Tohma dans l'OAV ? Moi je n'ai vu qu'un seul oav, il y en a bien deux ? Eh bien dans celui que j'ai vu je l'aime bien.. et je le hais. Il est calculateur, c'est dingue -..-''. Déjà la rentrée pour toi ? Moi je rentre vendredi (naaaaaan veux pas ! Veux écrire ma fic et continuer à regarder et lire des mangas toute la journée ç.ç !) (ps : je suis déjà rentré, en fait je réponds aussitôt aux reviews que je reçoit ce qui créé des anachronismes >. !). Merci pour ton review, il m'a fait très plaisir, comme toujours (si j'ose dire) XP ! Bon courage à toi aussi pour cette nouvelle année !

**iriachan : **Ah ah, je suis désolé mais Duo va rester… hum… 'seul' pendant un petit moment encore ! Merci pour tes encouragements, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, t'inquiètes ;o !

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 – Jecht et 3ème nuit**

-Ah la la, tu les fais trop chauffé tes tomates, Wu' !

Le Shinigami arracha des mains du chinois la poêle qu'il tenait. Doucement il fit sauter les légumes rouges qui crépitaient à l'intérieur.

-Là maintenant tu rajoutes les ognons, poursuivit-il.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire la cuisine Duo, remarqua Trowa en distribuant une assiette à Wufei et Quatre.

Ils n'étaient que quatre autour du feu. Treize, qui ne devait pas se trouver dans le camps, était parti très tôt le matin même. Et Heero avait mystérieusement disparu. Il ne leur avait laissé qu'un mot, très court : « _Je reviens ce soir ». _Les autres g-boys avaient été très surpris par cette soudaine absence, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Pas qu'ils ne soient pas curieux de savoir ce qu'était parti faire leur cinquième moitié, mais parce que Duo ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. En voyant le mot il l'avait pris et l'avait déchirer en mille morceaux. _« -C'est pas vrai faut vraiment qu'il fasse tout pour nous gâcher nos vacances ! ». _

-Mais si, j'adore cuisiner. Pendant la guerre je n'en avais pas le temps, mais maintenant je compte bien m'y remettre ! Tu sais, le gâteau d'hier, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, ajouta Duo en souriant.

-Vraiment ? Ah merci, je... je ne savais pas.

Quatre tendit son assiette au natté pour que celui-ci le serve.

-Merci. Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

-Treize m'a parlé d'un village pas loin de son manoir, un peu plus haut dans la montagne. Il est réputé pour être très touristique. Treize m'a aussi dit qu'après notre balade on pourrait lui rendre visite, ajouta timidement Wufei.

-Il t'as dit ça ? dit Duo.

Wufei rougit un peu et répondit :

-Oui. On pourrait y aller aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Non, le coupa le petit arabe.

Quatre posa son assiette sur ses genoux.

-Demain, c'est mieux.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Heero. Nous sommes venus en vacances tous les cinq, nous nous promènerons tous les cinq. Je propose qu'on prenne une journée de repos aujourd'hui et qu'on aille se baigner dans le lac. On pourrait même nagé jusqu'à l'autre bout, vous êtes partants ?

Wufei et Trowa acceptèrent mais Duo resta réticent. Pourquoi devaient-ils _l_'attendre ? Lui il ne se préoccupait pas d'eux, pourquoi eux le devrait-il ? Hier soir il était bien partit avec un parfaite inconnu. Et cette nuit… Duo sentit son sang bouillir dans ces veines. L'étonnement et le désappointement passés, il s'était sentit colérique envers cet iceberg ambulant. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir repoussé ainsi, car, franchement, le dernier des imbéciles en personne aurait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, non ?

Le déjeuner se passa paisiblement, sans l'ombre d'un brun au regard de glace. Après s'être rassasiés, il fût décidé que Wufei serait de corvée vaisselle, juste pour cette fois, et que Quatre s'occuperait exclusivement de la lessive.

-Il y a des intérêts à vivre avec des femmes, dit sagement(1) Quatre devant la machine à laver.

Il plia un t-shirt et regarda du coin de l'œil Trowa verser le produit nettoyant dans son comportement.

Le français mit ensuite la machine en route…. Et celle-ci s'emballa. Quatre courut à son secours.

-Trowa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… mais c'est le sèche-linge ça ! S'écria Quatre en sautant sur la machine en question.

Quelques temps plus tard celle-ci fut officiellement en panne.

-------------------------------

-DERRIERE TOI !

Heero jura et se retourna tout en tirant. Une rafale de balles passa à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille.

-Cours, je te couvre ! Hurla son compagnon.

Heero s'exécuta et, en de rapides foulées, alla se réfugié sous une table plus loin.

-Jecht ! Combien en reste-t-il ?

Le jeune barman tira une nouvelle fois.

-Plus que deux maintenant.

-Ok.

Heero prit sa respiration et se releva. Il leva ses deux mains et tira à bout de bras sur les deux hommes restants. Les balles les touchèrent et ils tombèrent au sol une seconde plus tard. Le bruit assourdissant qui régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes cessa soudainement.

Heero enrageait. Si il avait su qu'il se retrouverait dans des taudis perdus au fin fond d'une grotte pour éliminer des imbéciles et tout ça pour protégé l'ex-chef d'OZ, il n'aurait jamais accepté cette mission. Il serrait encore moins partit en vacances. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Jecht, à quinze mètres de lui, se mit à rire.

-Superbe ! Tu sais qu't'es doué, toi ?

Heero le considéra un instant. Jecht était un peu plus âgé que lui, 20 ans/21ans. Il possédait de magnifique cheveux mi-long châtains et de très beaux yeux d'un bleu-violet intense.

La japonais secoua sa tête, il détestait le regarder d'habitude : ses yeux lui rappelait trop le Shinigami. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre… plusieurs fois il s'y était déjà noyé ; heureusement pour lui que les soldats d'OZ n'attendaient pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ?

-Nh, si. On continue.

-------------------------------

-Je vous rejoint ! Passez devant !

Duo enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur l'herbe devant le Lac. Ses trois autres compagnons étaient déjà mouillés.

Il soupira.

Et shit. Moi qui voulais te parler pendant ces vacances… arrête de m'évité Hee-chan, j'en ai marre…

-------------------------------

-Et encore une mission de remplie ! Ah, j'ai un p'tit creux moi, on rentre ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Sa main lever au niveau de son visage, il regardait le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts.

Un rictus passa sur ses lèvres. Duo déteste la vue du sang… le shinigami en est toujours couvert pourtant.

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Heero leva ses yeux vers Jecht. Encore ce violet.

-Nh…

Un pas, deux pas : il s'approcha de lui.

-Heero ?

-------------------------------

L'américain natté sourit en voyant des enfants courir devant lui. Deux garçons poursuivit par un troisième en pleure. Ce dernier trébucha quelques secondes plus tard et tomba. Aussitôt il se mit à pleurer ; les deux autres compères le rejoignirent, inquiets. Pour le consoler, l'un deux posa ses lèvres sur le genou abîmé.

Duo ramena ses propres genoux contre lui et attrapa sa natte. Doucement il commença à joué avec le bout de ses cheveux.

Depuis quand s'attendrissait-il autant ?

Baka.

-DUO !

-J'arrive !

-------------------------------

Wufei remit sa montre à son poignet : 18h55.

-Heero n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Quatre hocha négativement de la tête et passa pensivement sa serviette dans ses cheveux.

-Tant pis pour lui il manque… l'heure de l'apéro !

Duo, Quatre et Trowa regardèrent avec étonnement le chinois.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça Wufei ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, fit Quatre amusé.

-Non, il pense beaucoup à Treize aussi !

Duo ria de sa remarque et attrapa le bras de son meilleure ami avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon Fei : moi aussi, moi aussi…

Une fois secs et rhabillés, les quatre adolescents se rendirent donc au bar du camping pour prendre un verre avant leur dîner.

En entrant dans la salle ils crurent que tous les campeurs s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous. La foule devant le bar était si dense qu'elle les empêchait de prendre commande. Trowa dû se dévouer pour y aller seul chercher leurs verres pendant que les autres essayeraient de trouver une place.

-Pfiou, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens ce soir ? Y'a quelque chose d'organisé ou quoi ? S'exclama Wufei en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face du Shinigami.

-On peut aller plus loin si tu veux.

Heero lança un regard noir à l'espion face à lui. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix familière s'adressa à lui.

-Tu étais passé où ? On t'as attendu toute la journée. Duo t'as attendu toute la journée. « Bonjour, ajouta Trowa à Jecht.

Mine de rien, le barman lui répondit. Trowa passa sa commande et, avant de faire demi-tour, il se retourna vers Heero :

-On prend l'apéro ici et après on mange. Ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner au moins. Demain on sort.

-Trowa, tu en a mis un temps ! S'exclama le petit arabe blond.

Le français s'excusa et posa le plateau de verres sur la table. Il distribua ensuite chaque boisson à son propriétaire : pastis pour lui et Wufei, citron et eau pétillante pour Quatre et cocktail à l'orange pour Duo.

-J'ai rencontré Heero au bar, dit Trowa.

-Ah oui ?

Wufei se retourna et scruta le bar jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une tête brune. Le seul japonais de la pièce, pas difficile.

-Tiens on dirait que notre 'soldat parfait' à accrocher avec le barman, fit-il remarquer en le voyant au côté de Jecht.

-Ouais, répondit Duo.

Le Shinigami l'avait déjà repérer.

Il jouait nerveusement avec se paille.

-Mais dis moi Shin', c'est pas lui que tu trouvais beau l'autre jour ?

-Beau, beau… tout est relatif.

Wufei leva ses deux bras devant son visage.

-Wooh ! Attention le Shinigami sort sa faux !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferrais ça, répondit Duo sur la défensive. Mais si tu crois que je m'inquiète pour mon titre en chef de beauté alors je peux te dire que tu n'as pas à t'alarmer : jamais je ne ma ferais battre par un baka à couette.

-Ca veux dire quoi ça ? S'écria le chinois, touchant spontanément ses cheveux.

-Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

-Nh, pas envie.

-C'est peut-être ma proposition qui te tritourne(3) le cerveau ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était avancé comme ça vers Jecht aujourd'hui, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. (Car c'est ce qu'il c'était passé). Ou plutôt, il ne le savait que trop bien : c'était sa ressemblance avec Duo. A l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touché celle du barman, il c'était imaginé embrasser le Shinigami. Quand ses mains avaient caresser son dos, il avait pensé enlacer le pilote du Deathscythe. Le seul détaille qui l'avait dérangé avait été ses cheveux : il avait beau tâtonner, il ne trouvait pas la fameuse tresse de son ami... . Son ami, justement il était aussi là le problème. Entre amis ils n'étaient pas cessés éprouver ses sentiments. Et pourtant Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher tous les jours de penser ainsi à Duo, de plus en plus. Le Shinigami hantait même ses rêves. Etait-ce normale ?

Ses sentiments n'étaient pas claires, ils étaient flous et par fois même obscènes. Il en avait honte ; mais était-ce une raison pour se jeter ainsi sur Jecht ? Le barman ne paraissait pas s'en plaindre. _Il me tourne autour depuis le début. _

-Alors ?

Heero replongea ses yeux dans ses perles violettes. Il n'en pouvait plus : il le voulait. Il voulait assouvir ce désir si longtemps bloqué en lui, fusse avec la mauvaise personne.

Car la personne en question lui était trop précieuse pour qu'il puisse ne serrait-ce qu'envisager de la toucher.

------------------------------

**Tente de Wufei, 22h50**

Le jeune chinois pesta. Ils avaient vraiment mit le bazar dans cette tente hier soir.

Il souleva une quatrième chemise à la recherche de son duvet. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Où pouvait-il bien être ce foutu duvet ? Il était pas si petit que ça pour… Wufei s'arrêta dans ses pensées, ses yeux rivés sur une forme compact plié devant lui. Un duvet également, mais pas le sien : celui de Treize.

« _Pour ne pas que tu m'oublie ». _

**Tente de Trowa et Quatre, 22h50**

-Tu ne dors pas Trowa ?

-Nh, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

Le g-boys blond fronça des sourcils. _'Nh' ? C'est pas une expression à Heero ça d'habitude ?_

-Ca va ? Insista-t-il.

En l'absence de réponse, Quatre se concentra et ferma ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde ou deux à peine, une main sur son visage l'obligeant à les rouvrir.

-Non, pas de ça avec moi s'il te plait, Quatre.

Quatre se sentit submergé par la voix de son compagnon et ne dit rien.

Il se recoucha avec la vague impression d'avoir été entièrement dominé pour la première fois de sa vie. (2)

**Chambre de Jecht, bungalow n°5, 22h50**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains retira son dernier vêtement et s'allongea sur son lit. En un signe, Heero le rejoignit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne voyait que ces yeux. Ces yeux violets… .

**Tente d'Heero et Duo, 22h50**

Duo s'enroula dans les couvertures et serra contre lui son oreiller. Quelque chose lui manquait, un trou béant dans son cœur.

Heero n'était pas là cette nuit, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne viendrait pas dormir avec lui cette fois.

Tente d'Heero et Duo, 0h00 

Silencieusement la fermeture éclaire glissa, ouvrant ainsi un bord de la toile.

La pluie du dehors se fit entendre dans le petit espace protégé.

Une mèche de cheveu passa par l'entrebâillement et des yeux verts fixèrent le dormeur envelopper dans ces draps. _Le_ dormeur.

Trowa referma délicatement la tente et soupira.

Heero n'était toujours pas là…

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit son abris, pressé de retrouver un coin de chaleur. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à refermer sa tente, un mouvement dans l'obscurité l'arrêta : une ombre venait de s'approcher à son tour de la tente de Duo. Une ombre ou plutôt une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : Heero.

Il fit le l'ex-pilote du Wing se pencher, effectuer les mêmes gestes que lui et repartir plus lentement qu'il n'était venu.

-------------------------------

(1) ;) clin d'œil les filles ! Rah Kitty-chan je t'aime XD.

(2)Lol, je t'adore Kitty-chan, t'es pas croyable. Tu sais que tu fais partit des uke toi aussi ?

(3)Non, ce n'est pas une faute ! Jecht adore juste inventer des mots X) (le baka, je sais ;p).

**Mot de l'auteuse :** C'est un chapitre un peu bâcler mais je suis trop pressé de mettre les autres en lignes ! (et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publier aussi, gomen ToT !) Il me reste donc le suivant à écrire avant de vous balancer ma séquence de chapitres intéressants XD (mdr).


	6. EDC Listen to your Heart

_E-D Chapitre Ceci est un 'entre-deux chapitres'(le nom qui suit, vous allez le comprendre plus bas, c'est le titre de la chanson choisit pour l'E-DC). Je ne sais pas si ce concept existe déjà et si il porte un autre nom mais c'est comme cela que j'intitule ce passage._

_Ces passages donc (car je crois que j'en ferais un autre voir plus si ça plaît), suivent l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire et s'intègre entièrement à la fiction – bien que, si vous ne les lisez pas, cela n'engendre pas le moindre problème pour comprendre la suite ;). La seule différence c'est qu'il sont assez courts et qu'ils comportent (enfin, pour celui-ci surtout, je n'ai pas encore écrit d'autre 'entre-deux chapitres') une chanson (attention j'aime de plus en plus les chansons dans les fictions XD !)._

_Donc si tout le monde a compris, ce passage se situe toujours dans la 3ème nuit, après qu'Heero soit passé 'voir' Duo (enfin, deux voir trois heures plus tard). _

_PS : Pour les RAR, voir au vrai chapitre qui va suivre. _

_PSS : ce n'est pas moi qui est traduit la chanson, donc si il y a des erreurs, c'est pas de ma faute ! _

_PSSS : (tout ces 'S' me font penser à Draco, allez savoir pourquoi -.-''). Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson en question, elle est très belle !_

_Pourrez-vous me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Merci beaucoup :o ! Bonne lecture !_

---------------------------------

_  
_**"Listen To Your Heart"**

Duo grogna. Cette pluie incessante devenait vraiment agaceante. Tout ces 'Ploc, Ploc' commençait à le rendre fou. En temps normal il aimait la pluie, surtout en temps de guerre : elle lavait les souillures, chassait les traces de sang et lui permettait parfois de rester cloîtré chez lui, simulant une fièvre ou un rhume pour ne pas aller au combat.

Mais là, seul sous une tente ou il faisait anormalement très chaud, elle l'énervait beaucoup trop.

Allongeant son bras, il tira sur son sac pour l'amener à ses côtés. Il plongea alors sa main dedans à la recherche de son mp3. Ce petit appareille électronique avait été la première chose qu'il s'était offert à la fin de la guerre. Son petit cadeau à lui. Il y avait répertorié toutes les chansons qu'il lui avaient tenu compagnie pendant ces temps sombres.

Il l'alluma et une douce lumière bleu vint se reflétée sur son visage.

_Welcom ! _fit l'objet. _3h55 am._

Duo enfonça les oreillettes à leur place et choisis au hasard une chanson.

Play list 3-Roxette,"listen to your heart"… okay ! 

Duo s'installa plus confortablement entre ces draps et ferma ses yeux.

_« I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

J'en ai l'idée de part le regard que tu me portes. »

Duo eu un petit rictus à l'écoute de ces premières paroles. Sur toutes les chansons qu'il avait dans son MP3, il fallait, bien sûr, qu'il tombe sur cette chanson en particulier. Cette chanson qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Cette chanson qui, alors qu'il essayait à ce moment précis de l'oublier, pour retrouver sa sérénité, le lui rappelait tant.

Duo eu un petit rictus à l'écoute de ces premières paroles. Sur toutes les chansons qu'il avait dans son MP3, il fallait, bien sûr, qu'il tombe sur cette chanson en particulier. Cette chanson qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Cette chanson qui, alors qu'il essayait à ce moment précis de 'oublier, pour retrouver sa sérénité, le lui rappelait tant. 

Car à travers ces mots il_ le_ reconnaissait.

Ces paroles il se les étaient déjà dites plusieurs jours dans sa tête. Et aujourd'hui encore.

Heero.

Voilà, ça y était, son nom avait de nouveau repris toute sa place dans son esprit.

Ainsi que son image.

Duo soupira et, de sa main gauche, commença à tracer des sillages invisibles sur la peau de son ventre à l'aide de ses doigts.

Heero… . Il savait que cette froideur n'était pas intentionnel. C'était dans sa nature, voilà tout, de se protéger ainsi derrière un masque. Même si ce masque qu'il renvoyait à ses amis n'étaient pas pour leur plaire. Heero l'iceberg ; à force ils en plaisantaient tous. Alors dans ces moments là, et dans ces moments là seulement, il avait un vague, un très vague sourire. Un sourire que seul lui, Duo, savait reconnaître. Un sourire qui, juste l'espace d'un instant, laissait la porte de ses sentiments entre-ouverte. Une porte suivit d'un regard ; un regard pour lui seul. Un regard doux et séduisant. Un regard qui, au fil des années, était devenu une vraie provocation pour le Dieu de la Faux. Ce regard l'attirait et lui disait tellement de choses, toutes aussi ensorcelantes les unes que les autres…

Mais ces sourires et ces regards c'étaient hélas estompés à la fin de la guerre. Paradoxale ; la paix n'était-elle pas là pour calmer les esprits, faire rire les enfants et vivre tranquillement ? Pourquoi lui la rejetait-il ?

Un autre rictus s'empara des lèvres de Duo. Décidément, les neurones d'Heero resteraient un endroit bien sombre pour lui… _Je voudrais tellement te connaître plus, Hee-chan…_

_« You've built a love but that love falls apart._

Tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour s'écroule.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."

Ce petit coin de paradis devient sombre »

Les paroles suivantes étonnèrent Duo. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas au brun qu'il pensait, mais à lui. La voix de la chanteuse résonna un peu plus dans ses oreilles comme si… comme si elle voulait qu'il l'entende mieux… comme si elle s'adressait directement à lui.

Cet amour évoqué alors qu'il pensait à Heero… Alors qu'il dépérissait chaque minute en se rendant compte que, finalement, il _lui _était peut-être complètement indifférent.

_Pathétique. Je suis pathétique ! Qui a déjà vu un dieu de la mort tombé amoureux comme cela ? _

_Aller, Duo, arrête de penser à lui mon vieux. Tu ne l'intéresse pas de toute façon, il s'en ai trouvé un autre. _

Duo frissonna lorsque l'image de Jecht lui apparu. Ce fut comme une coup de poing donner en pleine figure.

Okay, il est pas mal comme type mais… qu'a-il de plus que moi ? 

-Rien.

_Et pourtant c'est lui qu'il a choisit ce soir._

Duo se replia à cette pensée, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, serrant sous lui son oreiller.

_Ca fait mal…_

« _Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

Écoute ton coeur, quand il t'appelle

Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.

Écoute ton coeur, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,

Je ne sais pas où tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi

but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Mais écoute ton coeur avant de lui dire au revoir_ »._

Le refrain. Duo souria tristement. La chanteuse lui parlait toujours. Et il n'y avait rien à rajouter à ses mots. Il avait tort, elle avait raison.

Peut-être avait-il baissé les bras trop vite ?

Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, nous sommes amis… des amis proches. Devrais-je encore essayé d'attirer son intention ou son regard ?

…

_Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ses yeux me pénètrent encore une fois. _

« _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

Parfois tu te demandes si cette bataille en vaut le coup

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

Les moments les plus précieux se perdent dans la marée, yeah

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

Ils sont emportée et rien n'est comme il en paraît

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves »

Pendant quelque seconde Duo se laissa porter par ces paroles, les mêlant à ses souvenirs : sa première rencontre avec Heero, son sauvetage des mains de OZ en parachute, leur première bataille ensemble, l'affrontement de leur gundam plus tard, les rares soirées qu'ils avaient passé avec Trowa, Quatre et Wufei à parler de tout et de rien, leurs fausses réunions, les bals auxquels ils avaient été convié… et les moments les plus intimes. Les nuits où il se levait pour l'observer en silence, les journées et les semaines qu'ils avaient passées dans les cachots de OZ…

Progressivement, Duo sombrait inconsciemment dans le sommeil. Les dernières paroles le bercèrent dans son endormissement :

_"And there are voices  
that want to be heard._

Et il y a des voix qui veulent se faire entendre

So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.

Il y a tant à dire mais tu ne trouves pas les mots

The scent of magic,  
the beauty

Ce parfum de magie, la beauté

_that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

C'était quand l'amour était plus vif que le vent »._  
_

_------------------------------------------_

Bonne nuit Duo ! (lol !). Et bonne nuit à vous tous ! (Lyj, pas trop contente de son truc qu'elle trouve un poil trop romantique - alors qu'elle adore ça -, qui prends son bouquin et go to son bed…).


	7. Chap 6 Suivez le guide ! 1ère Partie

**Chapitre 6 – Suivez le guide ! (1ère partie)**

-DUO REGARDE LA ROUTE !

Par les fenêtres de la voiture, les cris des quatre adolescents firent sursauter les piétons. Dans les rues étroites du petit village de montagne dans lequel venaient d'enter nos cinq g-boys, l'ambiance était calme et joyeuse (_Paradis – village artisanal et fleuri ¤¤¤_(1)indiquait le panneau d'information)… avant que ces derniers n'y arrivent. En fait, pour le plus grand malheur des villageois et des vacanciers (et de ses compagnons), Duo Maxwell, surnommé le Shinigami, ou Shin', ou le pilote 02, ou encore le 'baka natté', avait décidé de prendre (de force) le volant « pour cette belle journée ensoleillée ! ».

-Tiens, une place ! S'écria le-dit conducteur en voyant un bout de trottoir libre entre deux échoppes.

-Heu… Duo ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas te garer là ? Hésita Quatre en suivant la direction de ses yeux.

-Bah pourquoi ? Elle est très bien cette place !

-Elle, est, trop, PETITE ! Imbécile ! Je veux pas avoir d'embrouille avec la police local moi, on est en vacances, je te rappelle !

-Mais je sais très bien Wufei. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Aller hop tout le monde descend pour admire le prof que je suis !

Heero, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Duo sortit sa langue de sa bouche et, passant sa tête et son coude par-dessus la vitre ouverte de sa portière, il entama une marche arrière.

Alignés les uns aux côtés des autres, ses compagnons l'observèrent d'un œil inquiet éviter de justesse les sacs en vente du magasin postérieur. Le vendeur, un peu anxieux lui aussi, sortit de son échoppe.

Duo remit sa main sur le boîtier de vitesse et embrancha la marche avant. L'espace de garage qu'il avait trouver était bien d'à peine deux mètres, mais il y était parvenu… en cassant le vase exposé devant le nez de la voiture.

Fier de lui, il sortit de la voiture d'Heero et la ferma à clé.

-Alors ? Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Répliqua-t-il hautainement aux quatre autres.

-Duo.

-Oui Hee-chan ?

-La fenêtre est ouverte.

Le shinigami haussa simplement ses épaules et referma la vitre de sa portière.

La nuit dernière, comme il l'avait pressentit, Heero n'était pas venu se coucher. Et il avait peur d'avoir deviner pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus y penser. En se réveillant ce matin-là, il avait décidé de tout faire dans la journée pour attirer l'attention d'Heero. _Je ne laisserais pas ce Jecht marcher sur mes plates bandes !_

Accrochant à son visage un merveilleux sourire, il se rapprocha de ses compagnons et dit :

-Alors, on y go ?

Quatre hocha positivement et commença à avancer aux côtés de Trowa.

Duo avisa la petit troupe et ferma ses yeux. Aujourd'hui il serait heureux. Il avait tous les éléments pour l'être, alors il le serait.

Prenant son courage, respirant à fond, il rattrapa ses compagnons et la main d'Heero.

-Je veux aller à ce magasin, là, avec les jouets en bois !

Le brun à ses côtés ne fit aucune remarque, les autres non plus, bien qu'ils furent tous aussi stupéfait.

Quatre rougit même, une idée lui traversant l'esprit : pouvait-il faire de même avec Trowa ? Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci lui en voulait-il toujours pour la nuit dernière ?

-HEY FEI ! J'ai dit le magasin avec les armes en BOIS !

La journée fut très agréable, pour tous. Heero ne parlait pas, comme à son habitude, mais plusieurs fois ils le virent sourire. Duo tenait toujours sa main, l'appelant 'Hee-chan' dès que l'occasion se présentait. Quatre avait finit par agripper maladroitement le bras de Trowa. Trowa avait les mêmes faits et gestes qu'Heero, parlant un peu plus malgré tout. Et Wufei pestait à chaque magasin, disant que cela allait les mettre en retard pour voir Treize.

Duo traîna ses compagnons dans tous les magasins qu'ils croisaient. Poterie, brocante, glacerie, chiffonnier, chocolaterie, confiserie, galerie d'art,… . Mais là où ils restèrent le plus longtemps, à en faire déprimer le pilote du Shenlong, ce fut la bijouterie artisanal. Duo avait en effet jeté son dévolu sur un superbe bracelet-gourmette en argent. Fin, orné de magnifiques gravures ressemblant à un feuillage de flammes. L'objet était si beau que le prix, bien évidemment, s'en ressentait.

Heero, lui aussi arriver à bout, avait du porter sur son épaule le Shinigami, criant et pleurant, pour l'éloigner de la vitrine.

Malheureusement, un peu plus tard, l'américain craquait pour une peluche ; un petit ourson polaire.

«- Oooh il est trop chou ! Et puis il est tout doux ! Hee-chan je le veux celui-là !

Heero avait soupirer mais Quatre avait sortit son porte-feuille.

-Pour le chapeau » avait-il dit.

Et pour le remercié, Duo lui avait un gros 'smack', sa spécialité du jour, sur sa joue.

-Fais pas cette tête, on va aller le voir ton Treizynounet, mon chou !

-MAXWELL !

Duo ignora son cri et continua :

-Et si on allait boire quelque chose ? Je crève de chaud moi ! Et puis j'aimerais bien reposer mes p'tites jambes…

-Déjà fatigué ? Ironisa Trowa.

-Nan, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… que… et puis depuis quand poses-tu des questions Trowa ?

Les cinq adolescents s'assirent autour d'une table ronde sur la terrasse d'un grand café.

Trowa passa la commande pendant que Quatre comptait leur achat et que Duo ressortait, pour l'énième fois, sa peluche.

-Tu devrais lui donner un nom, suggéra Heero.

-Mmh... ouais t'as raison. Et tu sais quoi ? Comme il me fait penser à toi je vais le baptisé Ni-chan !

Heero et Wufei haussèrent ensemble leurs sourcils.

-Pourquoi Ni-chan ? - Pourquoi il te fait pensé à Heero ?Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

Duo sourit et agita devant eux 'Ni-chan'.

-'Ni' car 'n°2' et 'chan' parce que mon premier chan c'est Heero ! Et il me fait penser à Hee-chan car lui aussi vient de la banquise !

-Baka !

-Itaï !

A ses mots Heero avait frappé le Shinigami sur le dessus de son crâne.

-Attention Hee-chan, si tu commences à me frapper je vais…

-Tu vas ?

-Te sauter dessus !

Et le natté s'exécuta. Poussant la table, manquant même de la renverser, il s'assit brusquement sur les genoux de son homologue. Puis, passant ses bras autour de son cou, il lui fit un 'big smack' sur sa joue droite.

Surpris, Heero abaissa son masque de perfect soldier quelques instants et rougit. Trowa, le seul ayant remarqué son geste, rit doucement.

-Les gars faites attention, les verres arrivent !Les prévint le petit arabe blond, soucieux.

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme aujourd'hui, Duo. Merci, ajouta le pilote du Heavy Arms à la serveuse.

-Oui ! Il fait beau, on est en vacances, je suis couvert de cadeaux et je suis avec vous, que demandé de plus ?

Tous les adolescents gloussèrent.

Wufei, qui sirotait à présent son thé à la menthe, continua :

-Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait du bien.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors entre les compagnons. Chacun avait un petit sourire jaune au coin des lèvres. Contrairement à certains, ils en avaient fait du chemin pour arriver jusqu'à ce moment de paix.

Une brise souffla sur leur visage et disparue dans les arbres qui bordaient la place pavée devant eux.

Leur silence se prolongea encore une minute Heero le coupa en murmurant :

-Mais pour combien de temps ?

La paix était-elle une chose éphémère ou éternelle ? La réponse était trop facile, ils le savaient.

-On est encore en vie, c'est le principale.

Duo sentit son esprit s'affaiblir aux mots de Quatre. Il retint ses larmes, mais elles étaient là, dans sa gorge. Les autres aussi devaient ressentir la même émotion. Toutes ses guerres les avaient profondément changé et avait volé leur jeunesse.

Il se laissa allé doucement contre Heero, logeant sa tête dans son cou. Il huma l'odeur si sensuel de ce cou bronzé et soupira. Oui, ils étaient encore en vie…

-Bien, on y va ? Treize m'a dit qu'il nous attendait pour 18h30 et il est déjà 18h !

-Treize, Treize, Treize,… tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ma parole, Fei ? On a encore le temps ! Il faut pas 4 heures pour y aller à ce manoir, non ? Alors HOP , tout le monde debout, on continu !

Le brun au catogan hurla :

-Mais tu as déjà fait tous les magasins de cette ville ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux visiter encore ? L'église ?

-Non, je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer. Non je veux juste acheter des cartes postales !

-Ah oui ! Bonne idée Duo ! Firent Quatre et Trowa, les yeux grands ouverts.

Trois contre deux obligent, la troupe repartit direction le premier bureau de tabac venu.

A cette heure de la journée il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans la rue. Les vacanciers effectuaient les derniers achat ou repéraient les bons plans restos pour le soir. Les commerçants, fatigués de leur journée, sortaient de leur magasins pour prendre un peu l'air.

Passant par un pond pour piétons, Duo trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il courut aussitôt sur un des présentoirs de cartes pour faire ses choix.

Quatre était déjà à une dizaine de cartes postales choisit quand Wufei et Heero les rejoignirent.

-Tout ça ? S'écria le chinois, ébahit.

-Euh.. bah oui.. mes sœurs, mes parents, mes amis, Rachid…, s'expliqua l'arabe en rougissant.

-Et toi aussi Duo ? Mais ma parole à qui vous écrivez comme ça ?

-Ah ah ! Répondit Duo. Eh bien moi j'ai Hilde, les potes de la colonie, mon bon vieux professeur et Kyle.

-Kyle ? Le soldat d'OZ ?

L'américain hocha de la tête en comptant ses cartes.

-Ce salop de bourreau ? Tu lui écris toujours ?

Il s'arrêta aux mots de japonais.

Kyle était effectivement un bourreau. Pendant la guerre il avait été chargé, à plusieurs reprises de torturés Duo. Mais tout cela contre son gré. En effet, le soldat avait avoué à Duo qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne supportais pas lui faire du mal. Ils avaient alors trouvé un arrangement tous les deux et, plus tard, à la fin de la guerre, ils avaient repris contact, restant simplement amis.

Heero lui lançait une regard noir, pleins de reproches. Duo le supporta et sortit 7 $ de sa poche, sans le moindre mot.

-Vous voulez les enveloppes avec, monsieur ?

------------------------------

-Ah vous voilà ! J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendrez pas !

Treize se leva de sa chaise et se pencha à son balcon.

-Entrez, entrez !

Le manoir de Treize était… comment dire… grand. Même TRES grand. Le hall aurait pu contenir à lui seul la petite maison de Trowa . Les couloirs étaient tous aussi vastes ; à leurs murs étaient accrochés de somptueux tableau datant de la renaissance.

Les cinq adolescents montèrent le premier étage et, au bout de l'un de ces corridors, arrivèrent au balcon où les attendais Treize. Des servantes leur débarrassèrent de leurs achats et leur apportèrent des boissons fraîches.

-Eh bien, je vois que vous avez fais des affaires, commenta poliment Treize. C'est vrai que ce petit village a quelque charmants magasins.

Les g-boys acquiescèrent et s'assirent aux côtés de leur hôte. Depuis l'histoire du bureau de tabac, Heero ne parlait plus du tout, il s'était complètement renfermé, et Duo, ressentant son hostilité, l'avait lâché. Ils s'assirent donc à l'opposé, au contraire de Trowa et Quatre. Wufei, lui, pris place aux côtés de son amant.

A mesure où Treize leur parlait, le soleil déclinait, s'échappant à l'horizon. Le ciel prenait des couleurs chaudes ; roses-orangés, jaunes-violettes. L'air, restait, pour sa part, tout aussi chaud, agréable.

-Vous resterez bien pour dîner ? Proposa aimablement l'ex-chef d'OZ.

-Bien sûr, on vous remer… commença Quatre.

-Je ne sais pas. Ah bien y réfléchir, c'est étrange de vous parlez ainsi, fit Trowa, pensif.

-Bah je crois que tu vas devoir t'y faire mon p'tit Tro-man. On a pas fini de le voir le Treizinounet, n'est-ce pas, Fei ?

Le visage dudit concerné prit une belle teinte rouge.

-Maxwell ! Tu ferrais mieux d'aller préparer la nourriture aux cuisines !

-Oh, tu cuisines Duo ? Demanda Treize, intrigué.

-Oui ! Enfin, j'essaye…

-Alors ma cuisine va certainement te plaire. Je vais te montrer… ou non, je vais vous faire visiter mon manoir plutôt. Suivez-moi.

Les jeunes hommes se levèrent et suivirent leur guide. Treize leur montra la salle à manger, une chambre d'invité, son atelier et son bureau personnelle, sa salle des trophées e, au rez-de-chaussée, son salon. Une immense cheminée était logée dans un des murs. Dessus reposait sa légendaire épée.

-Impressionnant, fit Trowa.

-Magnifique arme, ironisa Wufei.

-Merci. Mais la visite n'est pas fini, il reste encore la serre et…

-Les cuisines ! S'écria Duo, heureux.

Treize rit et sortit de la pièce, Wufei sur ses talons. Les pilotes 01 et 02 les suivirent. Trowa fit également quelques pas vers la porte mais Quatre le retint.

-Attend !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Quatre tortillait ses doigts dans tous les sens.

-Je voulais te demander si… si ça ne t'avais pas dérangé que je prenne ton bras aujourd'hui dans la rue.

Trowa leva sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux châtains. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les coutures du canapé à ses côtés.

-Non, finit-il par répondre. Non pas vraiment ça… ça m'a fait plaisir.

Quatre plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Trowa. La sincérité du français le toucha.

-Bien, merci je… je suis soulagé.

-Tu ne pouvais pas te servir de ton empathie ?

-C'est que… qu'avec ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière je n'ai pas osé. Je me suis dit que..

-…que je te gronderais ? Acheva Trowa, amusé.

-Oui.

Quatre baissa son regard. _Pourquoi je me sens si faible avec lui…parce que je l'aime. _

Trowa se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main sous son menton pour redresser son visage. La peau de Quatre était si blanche, si douce, qu'il se surpris à sourire de nouveau.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je n'ai absolument rien contre ton empathie et… bien que ça me dérange parfois que tu entres dans mon esprit sans mon autorisation, je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

-Mais hier soir ? le questionna le blondinet.

-Je… pensais à Heero.

Quatre sursauta. Trowa… et Heero ?

-Non ! Pas comme ça ! Se précipita d'ajouter Trowa, affolé. Je pensais à lui et à Duo ! A leur situation… elle est si complexe alors qu'elle pourrait être beaucoup plus simple. J'ai du mal à comprendre notre iceberg.

Soulagé, Quatre passa ses bras autour de la taille du français.

-Oui, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux. Heero peu se montrer très jaloux, comme tout à l'heure, comme complètement désintéressé. Même avec mon don j'ai du mal à le cerner. Et Duo..

-Il l'aime, ça se voit.

-Oui. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'enfin ils s'avoueront leur amour.

Trowa caressa le dos de son compagnon tendrement.

-…

-Trowa ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux que pour nous se ne soit pas si compliqué.

Les joues de Trowa se tintèrent de rose. Quatre plissa ses yeux, souriant, et, sur la pointe des pieds, vint déposé un chaste baisser sur ses lèvres.

-------------------------------

-Ah, je crois bien qu'on a perdu Quatre et Trowa, commenta Duo en se retournant.

-Monsieur attention ! Vos cheveux trempent dans la sauce !

-Oups, désolé ! S'excusa l'américain, récupérant sa tresse imbibé de vinaigre.

La cuisine, vint de leur visite guidé, était tout aussi spacieuse que les autres pièces du manoir, si ce n'est plus. Des fourneaux s'élevaient une bonne odeur de viandes cuites, au-dessus des casseroles un petit nuages de vapeur flottait, dans les poêles cuisaient des champignons et des oignons cueillit le matin même dans la serre et enfin sur les tables s'étalaient de succulents plats. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts.

Duo trempa son doigt dans le plat le plus proche.

-Délicieux ! Et ça sent tellement bon ! Dit, Treizynounet,…

-MAXWELL !

-… tu veux pas qu'on mange ici ? Comme ça je pourrais aider tes cuisiniers dans leur tâche !

-Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée.

Treize claque des doigts et aussitôt deux femmes apparurent.

-Faites un peu de place sur une table. Nous mangerons ici ce soir.

-Bien, monsieur, répondirent-elles.

-Oh et… pourriez-vous retrouver les deux invités manquant ?

-------------------------------

-Déjà 22h30 ! Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on vous laisse, bien que je dois avouer que cette soirée était parfaite, dit Quatre en regardant sa montre.

-Tout le plaisir à été pour moi, répondit Treize en tendant son assiette à Duo. Quoique j'aurais préféré que Duo ne fasse pas la vaisselle.

-Mais si mais si c'est mon tour ! Et puis j'aime faire la vaisselle si tard ! (2)

Le shinigami passa devant Heero, et attrapa également son assiette.

Trowa étouffa un bâillement et s'effondra au fond de sa chaise. Wufei, en face de lui, s'était littéralement étaler sur la table, la tête entre ses bras.

-Oui mais je crois que si tu ne te dépêches pas on va tous s'endormir, dit Quatre.

-Oh bon, ça va.

Duo reposa ses couverts dans l'évier et laissa un jeune serviteur s'occupé de la vaisselle.

Devant la porte d'entré, Treize leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

-Encore une fois ce fut un plaisir. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, tous.

-Bah Fei, tu restes pas dormir ?

-Duo je vais te…

-NI-CHAN ! On à oublier Ni-chan !

-Ni-chan ? Demanda Treize, étonné.

-Sa peluche, expliqua Trowa.

-Oh, vos affaires ! Dimitri ! Dimitri va vous les chercher.

Une fois leurs affaires récupérer les cinq jeunes hommes reprirent le chemin de leur camps.

Il faisait complètement nuit. La haut, dans le ciel, la lune et les étoiles brillaient.

Heero avait pris le volant de la voiture, Wufei la place du copilote. A l'arrière Quatre avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa et Duo les regardait, attendris.

-Hey les mecs, surtout ne vous endormez pas ! La soirée n'est pas fini, je vous réserve une petite surprise…

Heero regarda le natté par le rétroviseur et soupira.

-------------------------------

(1) ¤ ce sont des petites fleurs ! Vous savez, on trouve ça souvent sur des panneaux à l'entrée des villes ou villages !

(2)Hum, la principale concernée se reconnaîtra, n'est-ce pas Léa ? ;p

**Mot de l'auteuse : **soyez indulgents, il est tard et je me suis dépêché pour que vous ayez la suite ç.ç… Une petite review quand même ?


	8. Chap 7 Action ou vérité 2ème Partie

**Chapitre 7 – Action ou vérité ou Marshmallows grillés au coin du feu (2ème partie)**

-Maxwell, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

Duo tenait dans ces bras de grands sachets de bonbons roses et blancs. Il sourit en répondant :

-Des Marshmallows !

-Des Marshquoi ?

-Allons, Fei, ne me dis pas que tu es jamais allé faire un tour au rayon confiseries !

-… .

-Pitoyable !

Le Shinigami partit dans un grand fou rire. Quand il fut calmé, il s'assit près du feu, entre Quatre et Heero. A côté de Quatre, presque collé à lui, Trowa regardait lui aussi les paquets de bonbons, intrigué.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais mangé de Marshmallows grillés, les gars !

Un ange passa parmi les g-boys.

-Bien, alors je suis votre sensei ! Je vais vous expliquer, c'est comme les brochettes.

Tout en parlant, Duo distribua à chacun une brochette et quatre marshmallows. Wufei leva l'un des bonbons devant lui. Il le pressa de ses deux doigts et fronça des sourcils.

-Ca me rappelle étrangement quelque chose…

Un petit 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooooo' se fit entendre et tous éclatèrent de rires. Tous sauf le principale intéressé, bien sûr.

-Bien, vous avez tous fait vos brochettes ? Alors dans ce cas, vous les mettez au-dessus du feu et vous attendez que les 'mallows fondent ! Continua joyeusement le Shinigami.

Wufei et les autres levèrent leur brochette et bientôt une douce odeur de marshmallows grillés s'éleva autour du feu. En attendant que ses marshmallows soient cuit, Duo s'allongea contre Heero.

Le pilote du Wing sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce geste, surtout après son attitude chez Treize. Mais il ne bougea pas, ne le repoussa pas non plus, et le laissa s'installer confortablement contre lui.

-Ils sont bons là, Fei ! Tu veux les faire cramer ou quoi ? S'écria Duo en voyant les bonbons de son ami devenirent marron.

Wufei retira sa brochette du feu et passa prudemment sa langue sur un des bonbons pour le goûter. Satisfait, il en avala un.

-Ché bon ton chtruc Shin' ! Fit-il la bouche pleine.

Quatre et Trowa apprécièrent eux aussi leurs mets. Duo, radieux, se tourna vers Heero.

-Et toi, Hee-chan , tu veux pas goûter ?

Heero avait les yeux rivés sur le Lac. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

-Hee-chan ?

Il baissa sa tête vers Duo. Ses yeux changèrent de direction et pénétrèrent les siens. Duo pouvait voir les flammes du feu s'y refléter. Malgré cela, ils restaient froids. Glaciales même. Il frissonna. Mais le Shinigami ne se découragea pas pour autant.

-Tu ne veux pas goûter ?

-Nh, fit le perfect soldier.

-Je suppose que ça veux dire non ?

Le japonais ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

-Très bien, ne me réponds pas. Mais tu vas quand même y goûter !

Heero lui lança un regard froid.

Duo le lui renvoya. Il éleva sa propre brochette à la hauteur de la bouche du jeune homme.

-Ouvre grand !

Les trois autres g-boys qui les regardaient, rires.

Heero soupira intérieurement et ouvrit nonchalamment sa bouche. Duo y fourra immédiatement un marshmallow, manquant de le faire étouffer.

-Alors c'est bon ?

-Mh.

-En langage Heeroesque, 'nh' est égale à un 'non' et 'mh' à un 'oui', traduit Duo, un doigt levé.

Les rires revinrent à la charge.

A eux cinq – oui, Heero aussi, forcé, avec un shinigami sur ses genoux – ils finirent trois paquets de marshmallows en moins de deux heures. Gavés, ils s'étalèrent tous plus près du feu. La nuit se faisait fraîche maintenant et ce petit tas de chaleur leur était bien agréable. Trowa ramena de sa tente une couverture pour chacun, ainsi que, à la demande de Wufei, une bouteille d'alcool.

-C'est pourquoi faire ça, FeFei ?

-Ah ah, surprise ! Ironisa le chinois, sa bouteille à la main. C'est un p'tit jeu.

Duo rougit. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Le jeu de la bouteille ? Demanda-t-il timidement. (1)

Quatre, qui fut le seul à comprendre, rougit également.

-Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est tout autre chose, je vous explique.

Wufei, qui s'était allongé, se releva et s'assit en tailleur.

-Chacun à notre tour on prend la bouteille dans notre main et on énonce une vérité qui nous est propre sous la forme: « Moi je n'ai jamais… ». Puis on passe la bouteille à son voisin. Si le voisin en question est aussi concerné par cette vérité, il ne fait rien et passe la bouteille à son voisin lui aussi. Par contre, si il n'est pas concerné et que pour lui, c'est le contraire, il boit une gorgée d'alcool. (2)

-…

-Vous me suivez ?

-Moi je n'ai pas très bien compris, dit Duo.

-Très bien, faisons un exemple. Je prends la bouteille dans ma main et je dis une vérité qui m'est propre : 'Je n'ai jamais piloté le Heavy Arms'. Puis je passe la bouteille à Trowa.

Wufei passa la bouteille au français.

-Là Trowa tu es obligé de boire à la bouteille car toi tu as piloté le Heavy Arms.

-Bah c'est normal, c'était son Gundam ! Fit Duo.

-Oui je sais Duo, répondit Wufei, légèrement agacé. Mais s'il n'avait jamais piloté le Heavy Arms et que c'était un clône qu'il l'avait fait à sa place, il ne boirait pas à cette bouteille.

Duo regarda Trowa avec de grands yeux. Apparemment il attendait que son ami boive à la bouteille pour lui confirmer qu'il était bien pilote de gundam. Trowa, apercevant le regard du Shinigami, s'empressa de boire.

-Bien, après tu passes la bouteille à Quatre et ainsi de suite. Ca y est tu as compris, Duo ?

Duo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regardait bouche-bée Quatre boire au goulot une gorgée d'alcool.

-Bah Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'as pas compris ? Demanda-t-il au bord de l'ébahissement.

-Hein ? Fit le petit arabe. Ah si, si, j'ai compris.

Duo, Wufei et Heero le regardèrent encore plus ébahit.

-Tu.. tu.. tu as déjà piloter le Heavy Arms ? Bégaya Duo.

-Euh bah c'est à dire que… oui, répondit Quatre en rougissant légèrement.

Un ange passa. Trowa lui aussi avait rougit. Il ne laissa pas paraître mais il était aussi étonné que les trois autres. Il se rappelait très bien avoir fait monter l'arabe dans son gundam. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu le piloter !

-Bon en tout cas, c'est compris. Maintenant il faut poser des affirmations un peu plus complexes.. quoique les plus simples sont souvent très révélatrices, ajouta-t-il en regardant le couple 03 et 04.

Duo sourit et sauta sur place.

-Passe-la moi, ta bouteille. Je veux commencer !

Wufei lui tendit l'alcool à contre cœur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir encore inventer ? _Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui même pour avoir inventer ce jeu débile.

-Bien, alors euh… je n'ai jamais.. je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur personne !

Et Duo but à la bouteille. Et Wufei se frappa au visage, bien qu'étant soulagé (_Ca va, rien de compromettant !_).

-T'as rien compris ! Il faut que ce soit vrai ce que tu dises ! Parce que tu ne dois pas boire à la bouteille !

Duo réfléchit deux secondes, les yeux levé aux ciels.

-Mnan, chui pas d'accord avec cette règle, je la change. J'ai envie de boire à la bouteille moi !

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu vas boire ! Tu n'es pas un ange, Shin'! Lui répliqua Wufei.

-Ah bon ? Je le croyais pourtant, fit Duo en lui tirant la langue. Allez tiens mon chou, bois !

Il rendit la bouteille à Wufei… qui but une gorgée.

-C'est bien mon Fei, tu as grandit !

-Ta gueule, répondit gentiment (3) le pilote du Nataku. A toi Trowa.

Trowa prit la bouteille.. et la tendit à Quatre.

-Stop ! Temps mort ! S'écria Duo en se redressant. Tro-man, mon frère, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as JAMAIS fantasmer sur PERSONNE ?

Le Shinigami paraissait scandalisé. Ses yeux allaient de Quatre à Trowa, de Trowa à Quatre.

Le français réfléchit deux minutes. Avec une minute de trop. Une minute pendant laquelle un petit arabe blond… Trowa but.

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, se ré-étendant sur Heero.

-Tu m'as fait peur là, Tro-kun.

Quatre prit la bouteille et but à son tour. Avec Heero le cercle serait fermé. Le jeune homme attrapa l'objet de verre, le porta à ses lèvres et, juste au-dessus de la tête du natté, bu une gorgée.

-Ah ah ! Alors notre Perfect Soldier n'est pas si parfait que cela en fin de compte ! Lança Duo, amusé. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas sur la Réléch'rose que tu fantasmes !

-Oh, Shin', je vais renvoyé tous mes marshmallows là ! Grimaça Wufei.

Quatre tendit ses mains vers le pilote du Wing.

-A mon tour, dit-il.

Heero lui rendit la bouteille, trop heureux de s'en débarrasser.

-Je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur Treize, dit-il en passant l'alcool à Trowa.

-NON ! Je proteste là, Quatre ! Tu triches ! C'est quasiment la même question !

-Soit, je la reformule : je n'ai jamais coucher avec Treize !

Wufei était si-dé-rer ! Que cette 'question' vienne de Duo, il voulait bien encore le concevoir, mais Quatre ! Quatre ! LE petit Kitty-chan !

Trowa ne toucha presque pas à la bouteille, trop pressé de la donner à son voisin devenu rouge-tomate.

Wufei regarda alternativement le goulot, Duo, Quatre, le goulot, Quatre, le goulot. _Et K'so…_

Il but. Plus d'une gorgée.

-Woh ! J'me doutais de quelque chose mais je te pensais pas si pervers, mon Fei ! S'écria Duo. Ca veut dire quoi quand on boit plus d'une gorgée ?

-Ca veut rien dire du tout !

Le chinois fusilla du regard le povre-et-pas-si-innocent-que-ça-Kitty-chan.

Les autres, bien entendu, ne burent pas.

-Allez à toi, Tro-man !

-Heu… je ne sais pas moi… je, je… je ne suis jamais entré dans un sex-shop.

Duo fit un bon de 2 mètres. Quatre, lui, en fit un de 4 mètres.

-Bah il devient moi coincé le p'tit français, ricana Wufei.

-Hey ! J'ai dit que je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Fit Trowa, choqué par ses propres paroles.

Vexé, il tendit l'alcool à Duo, outre-passant Quatre qui, de toute façon, hocha négativement de la tête. Duo but et s'expliqua :

-Ne vous faites pas d'idée, je cherchais juste des chaînes et une veste en cuir !

Heero ne toucha pas l'alcool mais Wufei but une gorgé encore une fois à contre cœur.

-Ton excuse ? Le questionna le Shinigami.

-Sans commentaire.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'imite très bien la tomate, Fei !

-Ta gueule Shin'.

Duo chopa la bouteille que Wufei lui lança à la figure et la tendit au brun au-dessus de lui.

-A toi, Hee-chan.

-Je n'en veux pas, répliqua froidement ce dernier.

-Mais c'est le jeu.

-Qui t'as dit que je jouais ? Pose-la toi, ton affirmation.

-Très bien. Je ne suis amoureux de personne !

Et il but, fier de lui. Mais quand il tendit la bouteille à Heero, celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper.

-Bah alors, tu la prends pas ?

-Je ne suis pas obligé si je ne veux pas y boire, non ?

Duo resta figé. Un froid glaciale l'envahit. Heero l'aurait giflé, le résultat aurait été le même. Quatre, pour parer à ce silence, attrapa la bouteille et but. Tout comme Trowa et Wufei.

Mais Duo n'y fit pas attention, ses yeux étaient rivées sur ceux du Parfait Soldat. Il serra ses poings, ivre de colère. Comment pouvait-il être si froid alors qu'ils étaient tous là à plaisanter autour d'un feu et en vacances en plus ?

-Prends cette bouteille, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Non.

-Prends là et joue.

-Non.

-PRENDS LA !

-TRES BIEN !

Heero chopa la bouteille et dit d'une voix irritée :

-Je n'ai jamais pris de plaisir à être violer par un des membres de OZ !

A ces mots, le silence se fit total. Complètement choqué, tous c'étaient arrêté de respirer. Chacun à leur tour avait été abusé par un membre d'OZ, d'un façon ou d'une autre. Ainsi tous savait que Trowa, Heero et Wufei, jugés comme étant les plus dure-à-cuire des g-boys par les membres de l'organisation, avaient été torturés ; et que Quatre et en particulier Duo avaient été à plusieurs reprises violé. Et pas par n'importe qui ; tout savaient aussi que c'était Kyle, à qui donc Duo écrivait, qui l'avait touché. L'arrangement qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux avait été celui-la : ils avaient couché ensemble et Duo avait simulé une souffrance, car toutes ces séances avaient été sous surveillance vidéo. Mais Duo n'avait, à aucun moment, pris plaisir à ses séances… il n'avait pas eu le choix.

L'américain était donc complètement écœuré. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Comment osait-il ?

Duo finit par réagir et frappa de son poing, et avec toute sa force, le visage de Heero.

-Salaud. Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Heero resta impassible et ne répondit pas.

Duo se leva et partit.

-Shin' ? Shin' où vas-tu ? Demanda Wufei, soudain très inquiet.

-FAIRE UN TOUR ! Cria l'américain.

Quatre ne bougeait plus, il fixait Heero. Pourquoi son empathie ne marchait pas ? Il lui refusait l'accès à son esprit ?

Heero, sans un mot, se leva à son tour et partit dans la direction opposé au Shingami.

A suivre XD !

------------------------

(1) Le jeu de la bouteille, pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissent pas : On mets une bouteille au centre d'un cercle de personne et quelqu'un la fait tourner. Quand la bouteille s'arrête toute seule sur quelqu'un, celui ou celle qui à fait tourner la bouteille est obliger d'embrasser cette personne.

Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ce jeu que vont faire les g-boys cette fois-ci . Comment ça 'est-ce que j'ai l'intention de faire un chapitre avec ce jeu' ? Nan mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Moi je suis une fanfiqueuse ! Je suis OBLIGE de faire souffrir les Bisho' ! .

(2) Là je n'ai que deux mots à dire : MERCI LOST ! (J'ai piqué ce petit jeu à la série américaine The Lost ).

(3) Nan nan, ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe .

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Rah j'adore ce chapitre XD! J'espère qu'il vous à plus à vous aussi ;o !

Bises et bonne nuit !


	9. Chap 8 La 4ème nuit 3ème partie

**RAR :** (Wha ! Me fais attaqué de tous les côtés OO !)

**Sweety malfoy : **X( oui je sais je suis méchante, je fais pas assez parler Wufei et je le torture ! Mais c'était vraiment pas fait exprès, j'le jure ! XO ! Je ferais mieux les prochaines fois… disons que Wu' à l'esprit occupé et que mes perso principales sont surtout les trois autres. En tout cas merci pour ta review ! (lyj' qui part se cacher en regardant ce qu'elle à pondu hier soir, morte de honte… c'est nul X( ! J'aime pas le chapitre 6… ç.ç… espérons que ceux-ci sont un peu mieux ! Même si le n°8 est court…).

**Nolwe II : **Ah non, je proteste ! Mon Duo est pas 'con-con' ! Tu connais pas encore l'histoire en entier… niark niark… C'est pas grave, dis ce que tu penses. C'est vrai que je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux . '' ! Quatre et Trowa s'aiment et chacun le sais. Ils ne ce sont encore dit concrètement leur amour donc ils ne sortent pas et ne sont pas réellement ensemble (mais ca ne serait tardé XD !) mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne se montrent pas leur affection… tu me suis ? Pour Treize et Wufei je n'ai jamais vu de pédophilie. Je considère Wufei comme un jeune homme… voir un homme. Il est, comme les quatre autres d'ailleurs, beaucoup plus mature et réfléchi que les autres personnes de son âge. Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Un Wufei hétéro ? Oui, j'ai rein contre, lui qui se plaint toujours des femmes XD !… mais j'ai du mal à le voir avec Sally. Je la considère plus comme une mère… 13x4 ? J'ai dis 13x4 ? Si c'est ça je me suis trompé ! Je voulais parlé de 5x4 ! Rah, de moins en moins doué la fille X(. Nan tu n'ais pas dure à satsifaire, c'est moi qui à bâcler un peu les derniers chapitres, je m'en veux beaucoup (quand je dis dernier je parle du 5 et 6, le 7 je l'aime bien ! Comme ceux qui vont suivre…). OH ! Une copine à moi ! Le 1x3 à une période m'avait beaucoup plu ! J'avais commencé une fic sur eux, où 4 et 1 aimaient tous les deux 3. Mais je l'ai perdu, bouh ç.ç ! 2x4 j'ai du mal, je préfère largement 2+4 aussi. Tu vas être contente car ce chapitre est dédié à 3x4, et il ne sera pas le seul XP ! Bizes et merci pour ton review !

**Ptit bou : **lol lol lol lol (attends je reprends mon souffle)… tu as découvert mon secret ! Je suis sadique ! Surtout dans mes fictions (pleure de rire) ! Et je n'ai pas fais exprès de coupé au mauvais moment… quoique cette suite je l'avais déjà écrite et que j'aurais pu la publiée plus tôt XD ! Bah disons que ca fait durer le plaisir, non ? Merci pour ta review ! Chu à toi !

**Aya : **lol, merci ;o ! 'J''évite de trop frappé Heero, ce serait dommage pour la suite, non ? Bizes !

**Ptite clad : **merci pour ton petit mot ! Même une petite attention comme ça me fait très plaisir ! Chu ! (reviens… ah un autre review, j'avais pas vu !) Heero et Duo dans un hôtel… tiens ça me rappelle une de mes fictions… du 3x4x5 et du 1x2 et du 13xZecks si je me souviens bien… du OOC… j'avais arrêter de l'écrire car une amie m'avait dit que Duo ressemblait un peu à une pétasse.. faudrait que je remette la main dessus quand même X) ! Rah, merci de m'y avoir fait repenser ! Et merci pour tes reviews et tes remarques sur les 'fautes, elles me font toujours rire !

**DemonLoulou :** je suis désolé et honteuse de faire autant souffrir Duo (car s'est pas fini) mais… comme tu le dis c'est pour la bonne cause ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se finir (je crois que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon, ne ?). Merci pour ta review !

**Ryukai-MJ : **Oui je sais, Ptit bou me l'a dit : je suis une sadique XD ! D'autant plus que j'avais déjà cette suite en réserve quand j'ai publié les chapitres 6 et 7 ! Milles pardon, c'était trop tentant… et la prochaine fois ce le sera encore plus XD ! Merci pour ta review et chu à toi !

**Lwella : **Pourquoi tu me dis merci ? Pour la fic ! Non, merci à toi de la lire et de me laisser un review (et même deux), ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire « Dis Hee-chan » je ne pensais absolument pas qu'il y aurait autant de personne qui la lirais (surtout pour ma première fic sur !). De plus je ne pensais pas que le couple Trowa et Quatre serait si aimé (à la base comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est plutôt du Heero x Duo). Heero mérite des claques, c'est vrai, mais je crois qu'on m'a dit aussi que Duo était un peu con-con sur les bords, c'est vrai aussi ! lol, non en fait ils sont tous les deux très perdu… mais je vais les aider les p'tits chou XD !Bon j'arrête là mon blablatage car, heureuse comme je suis, je pourrais te raconter la suite (je crois même l'avoir déjà fait un peu dans un de mes RARs précédents, ah la baka je gâche tout XO !) ! Merci donc pour tes reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci (et les autres à venir) va te plaire également ! Chu !

**Mayu-chibichan :** Ah ah, une fille intelligente XD ! Oui, évidemment, ça le dérange, et pas qu'un peu… ce sera d'ailleurs le sujet de plusieurs chapitres plus tard… (plus loin dans ma fic) XP ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! 

**Talim : **Rah tu es la troisième personne à me dire ça XO ! Oui, je le confesse, je suis un petit peu sadique… mais toutes les fanfiqueuses le sont, non ? Enfin c'est ce que j'ai peu constaté… quoique là je le fais vraiment exprès (enfin non, je veux pas vous faire 'souffrir' non plus) car, comme je l'ai dit à Ptit bou, j'avais cette suite quand j'ai publié le chapitre 7 XD ! Bon je vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, non ? Et pour le jeu de la bouteille quand j'ai écris ce chapitre j'étais un peu à cours de questions et puis je voulais en garder pour la suite… car qui à dit que je ne recommencerais pas ? lol ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton review et gros bisous à toi ! (la réponse à tes questions sur je te l'ai envoyé en privé).

**Cocbys :** ! Ah je suis contente, j'attendais ton review X)! Hum pour les fautes j'ai honte de moi… je vais revoir tout cela ce weekend, promis . ! Et sinon, non, je n'aide personne XD ! Il les trouve tout seul ces surnoms, Duo ! J'le jure ! lol !Comme pour son don pour la cuisine… quoique c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu poussé. Je me suis que pour une fois cela pourrait être intéressant et pratique qu'un de nos bisho sache cuisiner, non ? Euh non pour le prénom de Trowa j'ai pas tout compris… mais c'est pas toi, c'est mon cerveau X( ! (reviens plus tard après avoir lu ton deuxième review) MORTE DE RIRE ! Alors toi aussi tu l'aimes bien ? Drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Et pratique aussi XD ! J'aimerais bien y jouer moi aussi… hum peut-être pas finalement… enfin ça dépends avec qui -.-''. Pour la faute du gros mot, merci de me le faire remarquer car je crois bien qu'il revient dans le chapitre 9. Mais, n'empêche, ça prouve que je n'emploie pas souvent ces mots, non ? XD (lyj va te coucher on ne te crois pas). Heero n'est pas vraiment méchant, il est excessivement jaloux et stupide, c'est différent ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! (lyj qui se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'aller lire une de tes fictions… mais laquelle choisir ? XD !).

-------------------------------

Chapitre 8 – la 4ème nuit (3ème partie)

-Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour lui. Rah ce salaud d'Heero ! Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de…

-Va te coucher Wufei. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Il va revenir, je le sais. Nous sommes tous très fatigué et à bout de nerf. Alors dors et ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra avant la levée du jour. D'ici là, n'y pensons plus.

Trowa et Wufei hochèrent de la tête. Quatre avait raison. Ils avaient tous les deux confiances en son empathie, alors tout se passerait bien.

Tente de Quatre et Trowa 1h39 

Trowa referma la moustiquaire derrière lui.

-Quatre ?

-Oui ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami.

-Quand est-ce que tu as piloté Heavy ?

Il rougit.

-Quand tu dormais, le jour même où tu me l'as montré. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais… j'en avais vraiment envie…

Trowa éclata de rire, vexant ainsi le blondinet.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Oh que si ! Ah ah ah !

Quatre se rapprocha de Trowa, s'introduisant entre ses bras. Il lui lança sournoisement :

-Je sais que c'est toi qui à lancé ce 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooo', tout à l'heure.

Trowa rougit et serra un peu plus Quatre contre lui.

-Très bien, je le confesse. Oui, c'était moi.

Quatre éclata de rire à son tour.

-C'est bien toi qui m'as dit de plus 'm'extérioriser', non ?

-Et tu le fais très bien, continua à rire l'arabe.

Il se redressa et embrassa Trowa. Le français répondit rapidement au baiser.

Plus la peine de faire semblant, tout était claire maintenant entre eux. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à….

Une minute plus tard ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Quatre, les joues rougis, rassembla péniblement son souffle pour parler :

-Trowa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Je…

Mais Trowa ne le laisse pas finir. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, forçant doucement le passage avec sa langue. Quatre sursauta mais accepta l'intrusion. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et plus profond que le précédent. Leur langue s'effleurèrent timidement, puis se caressèrent sans aucune pudeur. Quand l'aire vint à leur manquer, Trowa rompit le baiser.

-Je t'aime.

Quatre le regarda, étonné.

Trowa lui sourit.

-Je voulais te le dire en premier. Non pas parce que je m'efforce à devenir plus bavard, mais parce que je le veux, depuis longtemps. Depuis le début en fait.

Quatre passa un doigts dans sa mèche, puis il posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Merci, Trowa.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du français et ajouta :

-Je t'aime.

Tente d'Heero et de Duo 

Vide.

-------------------------------

**Petit mot de l'auteuse : **C'est un chapitre extrêmement court mais je n'avais pas envie de le mettre avec le précédent. Et puis c'est 'enfin' le couple 03 et 04 qui euh… se réunit XD (quoiqu'ils ne sont pas encore 'complètement' uni… mais ça va venir, niark niark…) ! Je publie aussitôt la suite, se sera mieux X) !


	10. Chap 9 Dis moi que tu 4ème partie

**Chapitre 9 - Dis moi que tu m'aimes (4ème Partie)**

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et l'air lui manquait. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tellement mal.

Trowa bougea à côté de lui.

-Quatre ?

-Duo…

Son empathie était claire : quelqu'un souffrait et ne tarderait pas à faire une énorme bêtise. Et ce quelqu'un c'était Duo.

Quatre se leva difficilement et sortit de la tente. Dehors le feu était presque éteint. Seuls subsistaient quelques braises encore rougeâtres. Quatre chancela sur une pierre mais Trowa derrière lui le rattrapa.

-Quatre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Duo… c'est Duo, je le sens, il ne va pas bien… pas bien du tout…

Quatre scruta les arbres devant lui puis vit volte-face et ses yeux se figèrent sur le lac.

-Duo ? Mais…

-Le lac, le coupa Quatre.

Il se mit alors à courir vers l'étendue d'eau rendue noire et argenté par cette nuit de pleine lune. Là, il le sentait, il s'en rapprochait. Arriver à 15 mètre de la plage, il aperçut une silhouette dans le lac, l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Celle-ci tenait quelque chose en main. Quatre se rapprocha encore, paniqué. Une bouteille, ce n'était qu'une bouteille. Soulagé, le pilote du Sandrock ralentit son pas. Trowa, lui, s'arrêta en bord de plage, sur la pelouse.

-Duo !

La silhouette bougea, buvant vraisemblablement une grande gorgé au goulot de sa bouteille.

-DUO !

Quatre vit le natté réagir à son deuxième appel. Il se stoppa dans son mouvement et tourna la tête vers son ami.

Quatre était maintenant dans l'eau. Encore quatre ou cinq mètres et il serait à côté de l'américain.

-Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Duo le regarda mais ne dit rien.

Quand Quatre arriva à sa hauteur il put apercevoir ses yeux rouges. La bouteille qu'il tenait en main était presque vide. Quatre trembla.

-Duo ? Duo réponds moi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi…

Contre toute attente, Duo rit. Mais son rire sonnait faux. C'était un rire amer, très amer.

-Duo tu me fais peur. Je vois bien que tu souffres… dit moi.

Quatre plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire.

-Il ne m'aime pas, dit Duo après une minute.

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ou presque… alors il avait vu juste ?

-Il ne m'aime pas ! Cria plus fort Duo en levant ses bras vers le ciel.

Son rire reprit. Mais entre lui des larmes coulèrent.

-Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que…

-Il ne m'aime pas, Quatre ! Tu l'a bien vu par toi-même ! Il n'a pas bu à cette fichue flasque. IL N'A PAS BU ! Cria une nouvelle fois le natté en penchant sa tête en arrière.

Quatre paniqua un peu. Duo commençait à perdre tout contrôle. Et l'alcool devait y être pour quelque chose. Pourtant ils étaient entraînés pour ça, tenir à l'alcool sous la torture… à moins que… à moins qu'il…

-Duo, tu t'es drogué ?

Duo se redressa et le regarda. Ses larmes coulaient toujours. Mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

-Il ne dors pas. Il n'est pas dans la tente.

Sa voix était devenue plus calme. Il semblait plus sérieux. Quatre poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

-Peut-être qu'il est partit faire un tour ?

-Arrête Quatre, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est partit retrouver son cher barman…

Quatre resta muet. Il n'avait toujours pas réussit à entrer dans les pensées du pilote du Wing. De plus, ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi flou.

-Il ne m'aime pas. La guerre est fini et je n'ai aucune famille. Alors à quoi bon…

-A quoi bon vivre, c'est ça ? Duo regarde-moi.

Quatre attrapa les mains du shinigami, jetant par la même occasion sa bouteille à l'eau.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Tu n'en sais rien ! Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabes. Tu ne sais pas si il t'aime ou non.

-Mais il n'a pas…

-Duo écoute-moi ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Il a bien pu mentir ! Je l'ai fait, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-Parce que c'est le soldat parfait ? Tenta Duo.

-Il n'est pas si parfait que ce que tu crois, Duo. Crois-moi. Je ne sais pas si il t'aime ou non. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il tiens à toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et moi aussi je tiens à toi, tout comme Trowa ou Wufei. Duo, tu es notre ami. Et même si tu n'as pas de famille et que tu crois ne pas avoir d'amour ni d'utilité quelconque, nous ne te laisserons jamais perdre la vie.

Duo le fixa un instant, puis, les larmes coulants de plus belle sur ses joues, il se rapprocha du petit arabe pour le serrer contre lui.

-Merci Quatre. Merci.

Quatre se sentit alors entièrement soulagé. Il enserra lui aussi Duo de ses bras.

-Je t'aime comme mon frère, Duo. Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça, alors dis-lui.

Duo trembla dans son dos.

-Il va me rejeter.

-Tu n'as encore rien essayer ! Dis-lui Duo, tu n'as rien à perdre.

-Son amitié.

-Non, tu peux me croire. Tu ne perdras pas on amitié en lui disant que tu l'aimes. Dis-lui.

Duo hocha la tête. _C'est peine perdu. Il m'a déjà repoussé…_

-Boys don't cry, remember, fit Quatre.

Et Duo lui sourit.

Au loin Trowa fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de restauration. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir Quatre avait encore fait des merveilles. Il l'en aimait que plus. Mais maintenant il devait avoir une petite discussion avec un certain Heero Yuy…

-------------------------------

Le bar était presque vide à cette heure avancé de la nuit et seuls trois lumières éclairaient le dessus du bar. Bar auquel deux jeunes hommes étaient accoudés face à face et parlaient.

-Heero ? Il faut que je te parle.

Trowa ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'allait pas y aller par quatre chemins et qu'importe que 'son' barman soit là ou non, cette histoire les concernaient tous les deux en fin de compte ; Duo aussi.

L'ex-pilote du Wing fronça des sourcils, intrigué et soupçonneux.

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il passe entre vous deux, et tout de suite.

Sur ce ton sans réplique Jecht se redressa.

-T'es sa mère ou q…

-La ferme, Jecht, le coupa Heero en fixant Trowa.

Il n'avait jamais vu le français comme ça. Son corps était détendu mais son regard était froid. Vraisemblablement il retenait sa colère.

Heero soupira et lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots : lui, J et Jecht, leurs missions depuis trois jours.

Trowa fut surpris par ces révélations mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Il en avait déjà assez entendu pour ce douter de quelque chose lors de leur deuxième jour ici.

-Ok. Mais tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ?

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Très bien. Comme tu veux. Mais sache au moins dans quel état tu mets Duo quand tu fais ça.

Trowa fit demi-tour et disparu au coin d'un réverbère.

Jecht se pencha nonchalamment sur Heero et passa une main dans sa chemise ouverte. Il caressa pensivement son torse.

-Alors c'est à lui que tu penses quand on… ? Harsada-t-il.

-La ferme.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le chemin qu'avait suivit Trowa.

Jecht se pencha encore plus sur son comptoir et attrapa l'oreille du pilote gundam avec sa langue.

-Lâche-moi, s'écria violemment Heero en le repoussant d'un bras.

Et il partit à la suite de son ami.

-Eh beh, ils sont pas compliqués ces pilotes ! Dit Jecht, souriant.

-------------------------------

Heero su qu'il approchait de leurs tentes quand il entendit la voix de Quatre.

-Trowa ? Où étais-tu passé ?

-Je suis allé faire un tour.

Au début il eu du mal à repérer ses deux amis. Le feu étend éteint, il n'aperçut que deux ombres entremêlées l'une dans l'autre. En se rapprochant il comprit que Trowa avait pris Quatre dans ses bras.

-Heero ! S'exclama l'arabe.

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique se soit, Heero demanda :

-Où est Duo ?

A cette question le français se retourna vers lui, le regard noir.

-A la plage. Mais tu…

Quatre n'eu pas le temps de finir : le brun était déjà parti.

-------------------------------

Le sable était frais sous ses pieds. Le vent sur son visage lui fit également du bien. Il scruta la plage à la recherche d'une silhouette nattée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Les pieds dans l'eau, le Shinigami marchait à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

-Duo ?

Duo sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Son regard était froid ; ses mots furent glaciales.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Heero hésita une minute.

-Je… je viens m'excuser pour toute à l'heure.

Contre toute attente le Shinigami se mit à rire. Un rire sans aucune joie. Un rire qui fit mal au japonais. Puis, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, un long silence s'installa entre eux deux.

-Salaud.

Duo le frappa au visage.

-T'es qu'un salaud, Heero, continua-t-il.

Heero encaissa un autre coup, au ventre cette fois-ci.

-Tu me détestes depuis le début, je le sais. Mais alors pourquoi tu m'en fais baver autant ? Hein ?

Un coup de pied le fit tomber à terre. Tête dans l'eau Heero toussa ; du sang sortit de sa bouche. Intérieurement il eu un vague sourire. Le Shinigami était toujours aussi fort. Cet enfoiré était bien le seul à réussir à le battre.

Un autre coup dans ses côtes le fit se plier en deux. Il n'essayait même plus de se défendre.

-Et en plus tu oses venir t'excuser ? Connard !

Duo trembla de plus belle. Il s'assit sur le brun, le forçant à le regarder. Sans qu'il s'en rendit compte, ses larmes avait recommencé à couler.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait, hein ? Réponds-moi Heero !

Mais Heero ne répondit pas. Il se força à rester impassible.

Devant se manque de réaction Duo s'écroula sur lui. Il se sentait si vulnérable avec lui. C'était le seul qui arrivait à le faire trembler et pleurer. Et il pleura. Il pleura encore plus fort qu'avec Quatre ; une main sur son cou, l'autre sur son bras et sa tête sur son épaule.

Heero serra le sable sous lui. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Elles craquèrent même quand Duo approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Le Shinigami ne le sentit pas frissonner au frôlement de leurs joues et murmura :

-Dis-moi au moins que tu me détestes. Dis-moi au moins ça, Heero. Après je te laisserais tranquille. Je t'oublierais. Mais dis-moi la vérité. Dis-moi que tu me hais.

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-le moi. Dis-moi que tout n'es pas perdu, que je ne me fais pas honte pour rien.

-…

Ne me rejettes pas, toi qui es le seul à pouvoir m'avoir… 

-Dis-moi que tu me hais.

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… 

-DIS-LE MOI !

-JE TE HAIS !

Ses derniers mots furent criés. Ils résonnèrent étrangement dans la nuit.

Duo regarda Heero, choqué. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait rejeté une troisième fois.

Doucement Duo se releva, tremblant,…

-Bi.. bien. Merci, Yuy.

… et fit demi-tour, direction leur campement.

Heero se redressa et le regarda s'éloigner. Il leva sa main chancelante à son visage et essuya l'eau rester sur son visage. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de couler. Bientôt il se rappela que l'eau du lac n'était pas si salée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Heero Yuy pleurait.

-------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu même si je penses qu'il ne répond pas complètement à vos attendes… oui je suis méchante et sadique, Heero à été frappé, Duo à souffert et ils se font officiellement la tête… ah ah XD ! Mais ca va venir, ca va venir… patience.


	11. Chap 10 Passesmoi le sel, Yuy

RARs :

**Aya : **Rah merchiiiii XD ! Ton review m'a fait hyper plaisir ! La première fois que j'ai écrit ces chapitres je les ai trouvé bien… mais à force de les relire pour corriger les fautes et autre je me suis demandé si ils étaient si bien… ton review me 'réconforte' donc X) ! Merci à toi ! Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ;) !

**Lu : **Oui j'avais envie de faire pleurer Heero pour rendre les choses plus 'sérieuses'. La situation continue mais n'évolue pas dans ce chapitre par contre… quoique…. Ah non, je vais pas tout révéler quand même XD ! A toi de voir ! Et pourquoi Heero ne lui as pas dit ? Parce que Duo est un ami et qu'il pense que ses.. euh… 'envies perverses' sont anormales et honteuses. Tu comprendras plus par la suite, et avec ce chapitre aussi. Merci pour ton review ! Bye !

**Ryukai-MJ :**Mais oui ca va venir… plus tard XD ! Patience, patience.. lol ! Thanks pour ton review ! Chu !

**Talim : **ç.ç (pleure) « une très vilaine méchante sadique » ? Alors que je me suis dépêcher pour ces chapitres-ci ? Et puis j'ai dit d'abord que j'avais pas fait exprès que ça coupe mal comme ça ! (pleure toujours). … (réfléchi) oups alors là c'est pas voulu mais je viens de me rappeler que ces chapitres-ci coupent aussi très mal…. Désolée désolée désolée ! Gomen gomen gomen ! Sorry sorry sorry ! Je suis une vraie sadique alors ? snif T.T ! Merci pour ton review !

**Cocbys : **Poster des chapitres courts n'est pas vraiment une de mes spécialités… je déteste les chapitres courts… surtout dans les fictions que je lis ! XD ! Pour « l'aire » j'étais sûre d'avoir tout corriger ! O.O ! Y'en a un qui à du me filer entre les doigts, gomen . ! Quatre violé Trowa ? HUM… (ne pas dire que j'y avais vaguement pensé)… nan quand même pas… enfin tu verras plus tard… Trowa est vraiment le frère de Catherine ? Ouf ! Je les préfère ainsi qu'en couple moi aussi, même si je n'ai rien contre l'inceste. Je ne connaissais pas le passé de Trowa, merci de me l'avoir raconté ! J'attends la suite ;o ! Et en attendant je vais lire ta fic que tu me conseil ! Merci pour ton long review ;) ! Bises !

(Ah un autre review !)…

…

(blush, morte de rire, se cache derrière son coussin pour se protéger de l'attaque des 'sadiques'). (lance entre deux 'sadique') Mais c'est pas la fin ! (se protège de nouveau). Ah t'as vu au moins j'ai corrigé les fautes ! Je crois que si je te demandais d'être ma bêta lectrice se serrait plus simple, lol ! Ah, la suite sur Trowa ! (lis) Bah dis donc tu connais tout sur notre bisho à la mèche, ne ? Pour le prochain review je veux bien celle de Duo ! Merci pour tes reviews, ils me font extrêmement plaisir ! Chu à toi !

**Aerials : **Mais oui il se fera pardonner ! Faut pas avoir peur comme ça XD ! Ah la la pauvre Heero, j'ai pas été gentille avec lui… et dans ces chapitres non plus je suis pas très gentille X(, gomen ! Merci pour ton review !

**Syt the Evil Angel** : A... attirail de torture ? Pauvre Hee-chan ç.ç ! Moi je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux lui faire du mal ! XP ! Et puis c'est pas bien de jurer, faut pas suivre l'exemple de Duo ! Surtout que quand le ptit natté va se venger ça va faire mal ! XO ! Thanks pour ton review ! See you ! 

**Mayu-chibichan : **XD ! Oui, Heero et Duo s'aiment mais même si Duo le veux, ils ne sont pas ensemble car Heero ne veux pas lui avouer son amour car il n'arrive pas à se l'avouer à lui-même. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il couche avec Jecht… et qu'il est super extra-jaloux… rah je vais pas en dire plus, tu verras par toi-même ! XD ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review en tout cas ! Il m'a fait très plaisir XD ! Chu à toi ! Voilà la suite :

**Angel : **Oui je sais, c'était l'effet voulu ! XD ! Merci pour ton review !

**Lwella **: Oui, Kitty-chan et Trowa sont ENFIN ensemble… mais comme je le disais à euh… je sais plus qui . '… ils ne sont pas encore 'complètement unis'… si tu vois ce que je veux dire X) ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton review, je suis très contente que ma fic plaise comme ça ! J'espère que ce sera pareille pour cette suite ! Bises XD !

**DemonLoulou** : (Lyj est planqué derrière son coussin-protecteur de 'sadique' et de gros mots en tout genre… devenu maintenant son bouclier contre DemonLoulou.. super bouclier -.-''''). Mais oui ça va bien finir ! Tu sais, t'es pas la seule à vouloir me tuer X( ! Je sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez tous contre moi… XD ! Bon j'ai quand même cédé au chibi-eyes, je cède toujours devant ça… -.-'… et j'ai écris la suite… à la fin de laquelle, j'en suis presque sûre, tu vas aussi me menacer XD ! Merci pour ton review !

**Ptit bou** : Ah ! Encore une qui m'attaque avec des 'sadique' XD ! Oui je suis sadique et encore plus dans ces chapitres mais… me tuez gentille-revieweuse ! Please, j'implore votre clémence ç.ç ! Pour me faire pardonner j'essayerais de continuer à publier deux chapitres d'un coup, promis ! Et non je ne déteste ni Duo, ni Heero, je les aimeuh ! Mamour OoO ! Merci pour ton review, voilà la suite ! J'ai pas mis trop longtemps, si ? XD !

**Val **: ç.ç (fanfiqueuse en pleure) oui je sais je suis méchante, oui je sais je ne suis qu'une povre sadique ç.ç qui n'aime pas les petites fleures roses… et je serais encore comme ça pendant quelques chapitres, désolée XD ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop trop quand même XO (pas taper !). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour ta review XD ! Chu à toi !

**Nolwe II** : Trowa et Quatre ? Bah je sais pas, j'ai essayé de régler un peu le problème ici aussi, tu verras, mais je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qui ne va pas. Pour ma fic je la cherche, j'ai du la casé sur un disque de donnés, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé. Mais dès que je l'ai, je la publie (après vérification quand même), okay ? Tu me donneras ton avis ? Je te tiens au courant ! Merci pour ta review ! Vilà la suite !

**Ptit Clad** :XD ! Oh mais cette erreur n'en sera bientôt plus une XD ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit avoir été touché quand Heero à pleuré. Je suis contente que cette fin est eu l'effet voulu ;). Merci pour ta remarque et ton review ! Chu à toi ;O !

MERCI MILLE FOIS A TOUS POUR TOUT VOS REVIEWS ! Ils me font vraiment très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer cette fic ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais maintenant je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à vos attentes et j'espère que ces chapitres seront à la hauteur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

------------------------------

Chapitre 10 – Passe-moi le sel, Yuy 

_Hi, Kyle !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi, comme tu peux le voir sur la carte ci-jointe, je suis en vacances en France avec mes amis. Hier nous avons fait les boutiques et le jour précédent nous avons passé notre temps à nager dans le Lac. Je me repose, quoi. Ca me fait du bien… même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tout se passe bien. Hier j'ai… j'ai eu un démêler avec Heero. Oui, encore lui. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je t'ai parlé de lui, j'en ai perdu le compte… et je m'en excuse d'ailleurs car, même si tu m'as déjà dit que cela ne te dérangeait pas, j'ai toujours l'impression de t'emmerder avec toute cette histoire. Mais je ne sais pas trop à qui en parler. Il y a bien Kitty-chan mais je ne veux pas le déranger pour le moment, il est tellement heureux, tu le verrais…_

Le jeune homme releva la tête de sa lettre et observa pensivement le petit arabe mettre une fraise dans la bouche de son petit ami.

… _et puis… depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, j'ai du mal à ne pas envoyer balader quelqu'un… _

_Il m'a repoussé, encore. Tu disais qu'il finirait par comprendre avec le temps mais… tu avais tort. Depuis notre arrivé au camping il n'y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à lui, où je ne le lâche pas des yeux… je dors même avec lui ! Et… rien. Hier j'ai pourtant mis le paquet mais…_

Duo se replia un peu sur lui-même et tourna le dos à ses camarades qui, de toute façon, étaient très occupés. De fines larmes sillonnèrent ses joues.

… _fm, et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Un pseudo-barman prétentieux et arrogant, 'Jecht'. La nuit dernière, et même celle d'avant, il n'était pas là, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il batifolait avec lui. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi… . Et hier soir il m'a dit qu'il me haïssait. Je lui ai peut-être un peu forcé la main, tu sais comment je suis… mais si il ne m'aime pas, il me hais, non ? J'entends encore la voix de Kitty-chan « _Je ne sais pas si il t'aime ou non. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il tient à toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »_. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un ami pour lui, et rien d'autre ? Ou le Shinigami… Shit ! Toute cette histoire me prends la tête, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais il pourrait s'expliquer lui au moins ! Et tant qu'il ne le fera pas je l'ignorerais. « Têtu », je sens que tu va prononcer ce mot, et tu auras sûrement raison… je ne veux plus souffrir, Kyle. J'en ai assez baver pendant la guerre. _

_De toute manière, si à la fin de la semaine il ne m'a rien dit, je viendrais vivre avec toi ! Tu es toujours libre ? XD, lol, non, Kevin me tuerais ! D'ailleurs, comment il va ton Koibito ?J'espère que tu le fatigues pas de trop XD ! _

_Allez, je vais arrêter mes baragouinage sans fin et sans intérêt et je vais te laisser. _

_J'espère te revoir bientôt, et… comme promis je te tiendrais au courent de mon état 'mentale-et physique'. _

_Affectueusement,_

_D.M (1)_

_Ps : Il a encore piqué sa crise quand je lui ai dit que je t'enverrais une carte postal. Je crois qu'il ne comprend et n'accepte toujours pas notre relation… c'est bête pourtant, je l'aime mille fois plus que toi…_

Duo plia sa lettre, la rangea dans son enveloppe et lécha les bords pour la refermer. Il apposa ensuite l'adresse de Kyle et déposa le papier sur sa pile de cartes toutes faites.

-Ah ! Tu as fini ton courrier à ce que je vois. Pas trop mal à la main ?

Le chinois se laissa choire aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

-No. Tu as eu Treize ?

-Oui. Il veut que j'aille le rejoindre ce soir.

-…

-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir si je te laisse seul cette nuit ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Wufei eu une grimace de gêne et passa ses doigts autour de sa natte.

-Eh bien, hier soir ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort.

-Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Mais, euh… tu…

-C'est quoi ces messes basses les gars ? Fit le français en se rapprochant des deux jeunes hommes, tenant Quatre par la main.

-Et vous, c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de se tenir la main ? Les taquina l'américain, évitant ainsi la question.

Quatre rougit mais Trowa répondit.

-Heum… nous… nous sortons ensembles ; Quatre et moi.

Wufei et Duo s'échangèrent un regard complice.

-Bien sûr, on s'en doutait, dit Wufei malicieusement. Et comment était la nuit ?

-Que… quoi ? Balbutia Trowa.

-HUM. Nous voulions juste vous demandez si ça vous disais de faire un petit tournois de tennis après déjeuner ? Coupa le jeune homme blond.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Le chinois hocha également.

-Bien, j'ai déjà tout prévu ! Nous ferons des équipes de deux et nous changerons à tout les matchs de partenaires.

-Pourquoi ? Duo et moi ont peu joué contre toi et Trowa sans problème.

-Et Heero ?

Un silence pesant accompagna cette remarque. Duo ramena son regard sur le sol, arrachant quelques touffes d'herbe de ses mains, Trowa leva ses yeux au ciel, semblant ignorer la réplique de son petit-ami, et Wufei éclata :

-Heero ? Tu crois que je vais parler ou même jouer avec lui après ce que c'est passé hier soir ? Non, merci, sans façon. Ce type est trop…

-Merci Wufei, ce sera tout. Je te rappelle juste au passage qu'il est sensé être ton ami, notre ami, et que nous sommes _tous ensemble_ en vacances. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait hier est bien, ajouta Quatre, voyant Wufei prêt à répliquer, mais ce n'est pas à nous de le punir, ni de lui dicter sa conduite et encore moins ses pensées et ses sentiments.

A ses mots Duo envoya un regard noir au blond.

-Faire un trêve, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je voudrais que tout se passe bien aujourd'hui car… ce soir nous sortons.

Les deux jeunes hommes assis ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Vous sortez ce soir vous aussi ?

-Oui, nous sortons. Nous allons au restaurant.

-Premier rendez-vous en amoureux ? Tenta Duo.

-Précisément.

-Bien, okay, Yuy jouera avec nous, mais, que ce soit clair, je ne jouerais pas _avec _lui.

-D'accord.

-Yuy ? Depuis quand tu…, commença Wufei, étonné.

-On va manger ?

Duo se releva et s'épousseta, laissant tomber les brins d'herbes qui recouvraient ses genoux.

-J'ai réservé une table pour nous au bar, dit Trowa.

-Bien.

------------------------------

Heero se frotta le visage de ses deux mains. Les coudes sur la table, il attendait depuis dix minutes, et avec une certaine crainte, l'arrivée de ses amis. Encore un fois, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Sa conscience l'en empêchait. Depuis le moment où il avait crié ces mots à Duo, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'arrêtait pas de le harceler. Elle le traitait de lâche, d'idiot, de pervers, de bourreaux, d'abrutit. Et comme si elle ne suffisait pas, lui, était mort de honte.

Il regrettait d'avoir couché avec Jecht juste pour assouvir un désir hormonale, il se reprochait d'avoir été froid avec Duo, de l'avoir ignoré, humilié et traité comme un chien. Alors que c'était son ami, alors qu'il l'aimait.

_Tout est fichu maintenant, il doit me haïr. Mais avais-je le droit de l'aimer après avoir été voir ailleurs ? C'est avant tout mon ami, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Et je ne peux toujours pas. _

Heero passa ses doigts sous ses yeux. Ses larmes, hier soir il avait pleuré. Des larmes glacées, acérées. Elles lui avaient fait mal, extrêmement mal. Il ne voulait plus les voir cependant il les sentait, là, sous ses yeux, qui coulaient encore.

Duo… lui aussi avait dû pleurer. Il était si sensible parfois.

Duo, comment avait-il pu, comment avait-il seulement osé imaginé Jecht à sa place ?

Duo… ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres…

Dans un geste spontané, Heero ramena ses bras croisés contre son torse. Vomir. Il se donnait envie de vomir… comment avait-il fait pour en venir là ?

Non loin il entendit une porte claquée. La porte du bar. Ils arrivaient. Le brun tira discrètement sur les manches de son fin pull gris pour y cacher ses mains tremblantes. Il pensa également fourré son nez dans son col roulé mais ne le fit pas. Il ne fallait pas trop attiré l'attention des ses amis sur son états 'comateux'.

-Heero tu sais qu'il fait 29° dehors ? Le questionna Quatre, s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Quatre…

Trowa qui venait de parler, poussa le blondinet sur le siège d'à côté et s'assit à sa place. Quatre grogna un instant puis fit signe à Wufei et Duo de s'asseoir. En silence ils prirent place également. La serveuse ne tarda pas à venir prendre leur commande une minute plus tard.

-Malade ? Continua Quatre.

-Rhume, répondit à mi-voix Heero.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers l'ex-pilote Gundam car il savait pertinemment, tout comme Trowa, ce que l'empathe essayait de faire.

-Ah.

Quand les plats arrivèrent, à la table régnait une atmosphère tendue et silencieuse. Trowa observait tranquillement chaque faits et gestes de chacun. Ses yeux allaient le plus souvent de Duo, qui mangeait calmement, un air détaché sur son visage, à Heero, beaucoup plus nerveux, le teint pâle, trop pâle.

-Hum, Duo, je pensais que ce soir, avant que l'on parte Trowa et moi, tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'entrée du camping pour poster nos cartes.

-Ok.

-Tu les as déjà fini ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu les écrire ! S'étonna le chinois.

-Oui. Ce n'était pas très long. Mais je crois que nous avons tous bien compris ici ton aversion pour l'écriture, Wufei.

-Non, je…

-Yuy, passes-moi le sel.

Un bruit de fourchette contre une assiette coupa la conversation.

Heero, pour la premier fois depuis le début du repas, regarda Duo. Dans son regard Trowa pu lire la surprise, le chagrin et la honte. Doucement, et avec une extrême prudence, Heero prit la salière et la passa à Duo. Dès que les doigts de ce dernier touchèrent l'objet, Heero retira prestement sa main.

-Vous voudrez un dessert monsieur ?

Trowa soupira intérieurement. Et bien ce n'était pas gagné pour les réconcilié ces deux là, pensa-t-il.

------------------------------

Cours de Tennis, 1h plus tard 

Spacht ! La balle repartit à une vitesse folle sur le terrain adverse. Voyant son coéquipier baisser les bras, impuissant, et la balle touchée le grillage, Wufei rouspéta:

-Quatre fait un effort, Duo va encore gagner ! Je croyais que tu étais un champion en tennis !

-Je le suis ! Mais Duo aussi ! Et ses coups sont de plus en plus fort. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-Vous êtes prêt ? S'écria Trowa, de l'autre côté.

-Vas-y ! Lui répondit Quatre.

Le français fit son service et envoya sa balle jaune sur Wufei. Le chinois répondit sans trop de mal et l'objet passa à Duo. Celui-ci, en un puissant mouvement de bras, la renvoya tout droit à Quatre. _Sur_ Quatre. Le blondinet paniqua et l'évita de justesse par un élégant jeu de jambe.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ? S'égosilla Wufei.

Quatre, à bout de souffle, secoua sa main pour dire que tout allait bien mais qu'il avait besoin d'un temps mort. En compagnie de Wufei il quitta le terrain et alla rejoindre Heero assis sur un banc, qui les regardait joué.

Duo, lui, ne bougea pas. Il testait tranquillement la dureté des fils de sa raquette.

-Duo, calme tes coups s'il te plait, fit Trowa en lui attrapant son poignet.

L'américain, amusé et énervé en même temps, lui répondit :

-Tu as peur que je t'abîme ton petit ami ?

Le jeune homme à la mèche fronça des sourcils. Depuis ce matin son ami agissait vraiment bizarrement. Pas une fois il l'avait vu rire ou sourire. Ses réponses étaient courtes, justes et parfois insolentes, et jamais il n'ouvrait la bouche pour dire des futilités, comme à son habitude. Plus de blagues douteuses, plus de sous-entendus, plus de rires spontanées… plus rien. C'était comme… il réagissait comme au temps de la guerre… c'était comme si _il _était revenu. Trowa tressaillit.

-Duo tu…

-Bon on reprends ! Je fais équipe avec Duo. Trowa, tu es avec Heero.

Duo acquiesça et reprit sa place.

Trowa se résigna à poser sa question. Néanmoins, il ne quitta pas des yeux le natté.

-Prêt ? Joué ! S'écria Quatre, arbitre.

Duo était au service. Il lança la balle dans les airs, la visa de sa main gauche et frappa. L'objet partie comme un boulet de canon. Elle fendait l'air à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa cible : Heero. Même si le japonais ne savait absolument pas joué au tennis, il savait très bien éviter les coups et les balles. Tout comme Quatre précédemment, mais plus vite que celui-ci et moins gracieusement, Heero l'esquiva. Au sol, il vit la balle rebondir un peu plus loin et passé par-dessus le filet.

Bouche-bée, les autres mirent un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

-1 point pour nous ! Hurla Wufei, heureux.

-Duo !

Duo ignora le cri d'indignation de Quatre et sortit une autre balle de sa poche qu'il jeta à son coéquipier.

De l'autre côté du filet Heero sourit tristement. Il n'était pas près de lui pardonner.

------------------------------

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Jamais auparavant l'héritier de la Winnera Corp n'avait vu une balle aller aussi vite d'un terrain à un autre. Au début elle ne voyageait que dans un sens, de l'équipe Duo-Wufei à l'équipe Trowa-Heero. Ensuite, une fois que le japonais avait pris un plus la main, elle avait fusée, imitant sa copine la balle de ping-pong.

A bout de souffle, Heero s'était effondré sur le sol à la fin du match. Duo, tout aussi dégoulinant de sueur, avait bu presque tout le contenu de sa bouteille d'eau, laissant juste une gorgé pour Wufei qui, de toute façon, n'était pas fatigué puisqu'il n'avait pas touché du tout à la balle. Trowa était dans le même cas.

-Superbe jeu, les gars, les complimenta Quatre. On se prend un rafraîchissement ?

-Quatre, il est 17h30. Nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures au restaurant, je pense plutôt qu'il serait temps de se préparer. Et tu ne devais pas poster des lettres ?

-Mmh, si, tu as raison. Duo, tu m'accompagnes ?

Le natté rangea les raquettes dans le sacs et le mis celui-ci sur son épaule.

-Mmh, on va ramené ça en même temps.

Tous deux partirent alors, laissant Trowa, Heero et Wufei qui, d'un commun accord, décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche.

------------------------------

-Duo ?

-Mm ?

-Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose.

-Quoi ?

-De ne pas faire de bêtises ce soir, pendant notre absence.

L'américain s'arrêta net et plongea son regard violacé dans celui de son ami.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Si, si… mais tu n'es plus toi même en ce moment et… avec ce qu'il passé avec Heero…

-Je ne le tuerais pas, t'inquiète Kat.

Le blond soupira, peu convaincu.

-I run, I hide but I never lie, fredonna Duo.

-Oui, je sais. Mais, je sens bien que pour te protéger tu t'ais renfermé et tu l'as fait ressortir.

-… .

-Duo ?

-Je vais déposé les raquettes, prends mes lettres. Je reviens.

_La pomme vibra un instant puis déversa sur sa peau une eau chaude, apaisante. Doucement, Heero sentit ses muscles se détendrent. Il ferma les yeux. _

-Ca y est. T'as tout mis ? Bien. On parlait de quoi déjà ?

-De Heero.

Duo perdit aussitôt le peu de bonne humeur que lui avait apporté l'animatrice avec qui il avait parlé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que je t'ai quitté mais…

-Non, tu ne sais pas.

L'image du brun lui hurlant dessus revint à l'esprit du natté.

-Promets-moi Duo que tu ne lui feras rien. Ca ne serre à rien de vous bouffer les nerfs comme ça.

_La serviette moelleuse le réconforta encore un peu à la fin de sa douche. Il était 18h30. Trowa, habillé et fin près, vint le prévenir de son départ._

_-Je voudrais te parler avant de partir, Heero. _

_------------------------------_

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. La soirée promettait encore une fois d'être assez chaude (2). Aussitôt près, Wufei était partit rejoindre son amant, volant la voiture d'Heero pour la soirée. Trowa et Quatre pouvaient, eux, rejoindre tranquillement leur restaurant à pieds.

-On ne va pas rentrer tôt avec Quatre ce soir, dit brusquement Trowa.

-Nh.

-J'ai prévu de l'emmener danser après dîner.

Une légère brise ébouriffa les cheveux du brun. Heero acquiesça.

-Bonne idée.

-Merci. Mais je doute, tout se passera bien avec Duo ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'espère.

-Je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi, pour vous deux, que tu ne lui reparle pas ce soir, continua Trowa.

-J'aurais voulu…

-T'excuser ?

Heero remonta un peu plus le gilet qu'il portait et abaissa sa tête entre son col.

-Pas ce soir. Restez calme jusqu'à notre retour.

-Je croirais entendre Quatre.

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te transmettre le message… pour ma part je te conseil d'agir prudemment, c'est tout.

-Mh…

Il s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent tout deux vers leurs homologues qui marchaient à allure modérée au loin derrière eux. Duo ne quittaient pas des yeux le sol, et Quatre ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Trowa prit la main du blond et ils se saluèrent.

-Passez une bonne soirée, leur souhaita l'américain.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils se contentèrent d'esquisser un sourire et de faire demi-tour, l'un la tête haute, l'autre basse, marchand d'un même pas, dans la même direction.

Quatre les regarda s'éloigner et pressa un peu plus la main de son petit ami.

-Si c'est pas une preuve ça qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre …

_------------------------------_

L'alcool, le sexe, l'alcool, les cigarettes… pourquoi les hommes en sont-ils si dépendants ? Et pourquoi les adolescents en sont-ils si curieux et accros? Bon, on va dire que pour cette fois, un soir d'été, pendant les grandes vacances scolaires, on ne leur en tiendra pas rigueur. L'ambiance est amicale, quoiqu'un peu trop, et on s'y sent trop bien.

Allez, encore une goutte et la bouteille est vide… voilà, une bonne action de faites.

-Yo oh, Manue, jette pas ça comme ça ma veille !

L'adolescente se stoppa dans ses pensées et regarda, intrigué, son ami lui prendre sa bouteille des mains.

-On va faire un p'tit jeu bien sympathique, tu vas voir.

Au sol, le jeune homme posa son carton à dessin vert noir et, allongé, y installa par-dessus la bouteille. Il fit ensuite signe à ses compagnons, trois autres jeunes de son âge, tous du sexe masculin, de s'approcher.

Manue retint un rictus, devinant le 'le p'tit jeu bien sympathique' auquel voulait joué son ami. Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre son petit ami qui, lui, ria doucement.

-Les gars, finit-elle par dire, vous voulez vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? Vous savez je suis la seule fille ici et c'est hors de question que j'y participe.

-Défileuse, lui lança un brun aux cheveux longs à ses côtés.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change que tu sois la seule fille ? Dit un autre, de l'autre côté du feu de camp.

Manue le regarda un instant, déconcerté. Les cheveux châtains qui encadrait son visage au traits fins faisait parfaitement bien ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et par la même occasion, son petit côté androgyne.

Elle finit par lui adresser un sourire complice ; Quentin était gay.

-Bien, alors, qui commence ? Continua l'animateur de la soirée, sans prêter attention aux paroles précédemment dites.

-Attends, on est vraiment pas beaucoup pour jouer à ton truc là.

-Pas beaucoup ? On est six quand même !

-Nan, eh, Jean, j'ai dit que je ne jouait pas ! Et il est hors de question que Tom y participe aussi !

-Oh, fait pas ta rabat-joie Manue, on va pas te le bouffer ton p'tit copain ! Et puis… eh attendez, vous voyez ce que je vois ?

Tout le petit groupe, surpris par le changement de sujet de Jean, se retourna vers les deux silhouettes qu'ils désignaient. Deux adolescents, comme eux, voir un peu plus âgés, marchaient côtes à côtes sur le chemin non loin d'eux. Et ils se rapprochaient. Ils allaient même devoir passer devant leurs tentes si ils continuaient ainsi à se dirigé vers le Lac.

Quentin émit un petit sifflement admiratif : l'un des deux jeunes hommes avait de magnifiques et longs cheveux châtains qu'il avait attaché en natte, une natte qui serpentait dans son dos, léchant ses jambes musclés. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, tout son corps semblait bâtit sur le model d'un Dieu grec. Le débardeur noir et le jean serré qu'il portait le mettait de plus particulièrement bien en valeur.

L'autre jeune à ses côtés était brun. Des cheveux courts, peu coiffé mais qui lui donnait un air farouche, séduisant. Etrangement il portait un pull et un gilet. Mais aucun des deux vêtements n'arrivaient à cachés le corps musclés qu'on lui devinait.

-On les invite ? Proposa Jean, fixant avec toujours aussi d'insistance les jeunes vacanciers qui avançaient dans leur direction.

-Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Luc, aux côtés de Quentin, entre deux bouffés de malboro.

Manue leva ses yeux au ciel. Vraiment, les garçons ce n'étaient que ça : cigarette, alcool, sexe.

Lorsque Heero et Duo passèrent devant un groupe d'adolescent, l'un d'eux se leva et leur tendit une main amicale.

-Hi guys ! Alors comment ça on se promène ?

L'américain lui jeta un regard froid. Un regard violacé. Hypnotisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Relaxe man ! On s'apprêtait à faire un petit jeu et on s'est dit que ça pourrait peut-être vous intéressez. Tentez ? Ajouta Jean en montrant son groupe d'amis.

Tous leur adressèrent un petit sourire. La seule fille du groupe lui fit en plus un geste des mains pour lui montrer son embarras, et surtout pour le rassurer sur les intentions de son ami.

Duo remarqua à ses côtés un jeune fumant. Il s'approcha de lui et lui ordonna plus que lui demanda :

-Tu me passes une cigarette ?

A ces mots Heero se réveilla et redressa sa tête du sol. Duo, fumé ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'américain touché au tabac s'était lors d'une mission où ils avaient dû s'infiltrer chez OZ dans la peau de gardes.

-Duo tu ne…

-Shut up.

Un silence pesant s'installa parmi le groupe pendant que Duo allumait la cigarette et tirait une bouffée.

-Okais, c'est quoi votre jeu ?

Jean sourit, se présenta, et lui fit signe de s'assoire.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer ? Demanda un autre gars à Heero.

Le japonais ne savait pas comment agir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Duo seul avec ces inconnus, surtout dans son état anormale ; et il avait aussi un besoin quasi-vitale de lui parler. Mais il se méfiait de ce jeu dont on ne lui avait pas encore expliquer les règles.

-Mmh… si.

Doucement, Heero s'assit à un mètre du natté.

-Cool ! Alors, qui commence ?

-Moi, fit Quentin.

Il s'approcha du carton à dessin et fit tourné d'une seule main, et assez vite, la bouteille de bière. Quand celle-ci s'arrêta, son goulot était dirigé vers Manue, qui aussitôt protesta.

-J'ai droit à un joker, je suis déjà casé !

-Comment ça un joker ? Je veux mon baiser moi ! S'exclama Quentin sur le même ton.

Mais avant qu'il put dire quoique ce soit d'autre, la jeune femme s'élança vers lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

-Là, fit-elle, satisfaite.

_Oh non, je rêve,_ pensa Heero assistant à la scène. _Ce n'est pas cette version du jeu de la bouteille auxquels ils veulent joué ? _

-Suivant ? Se pressa Jean, euphorique.

-Moi.

Un autre jeune, Luc, fit tourbillonner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur… Duo.

Le shinigami eut un rictus et écrasa son mégot dans la terre.

L'autre contourna ses amis pour le rejoindre.

Lors de son approche, Duo lui envoya un clin d'œil coquin et remua tel un félin pour venir accoler ses lèvres aux siennes. Sous les yeux et le visage impassibles d'Heero, Duo approfondit leur baiser en penchant légèrement sa tête et en passant une main cajoleuse sur la nuque de l'adolescent.

Une fois leur baiser rompu, Luc eu un mal fou à retrouver son calme et sa respiration.

L'américain était tout simplement envoûtant.

-Alors là je suis trop jaloux, lança Quentin, subjugué.

-Mon pov'e vieux, ria Jean. Allez, à toi, poursuivit-il en regardant Heero.

Le brun tressaillit. Décroissant ses bras, il tendit une main vers la bouteille et effectua le même geste que Quentin et Luc. La bouteille tourna très vite car avec son agitation intérieur il lui avait donner un pression trop forte.

Patiemment, tous attendirent.

Heero lui, ne voulait pas la voir se stopper. Il angoissait. Si il devait… oh non, il n'osait même pas y penser…

Mais, comme cela arrive une fois au moins à chacun, ses peurs se confirmèrent : le goulot finit par se pointer sur Duo.

Il ne bougea pas et attendit une réaction quelconque du Shinigami.

-Fm, fit celui-ci après quelques minutes. Alors ? J'attends.

Sa voix n'avait pas perdu le ton glacial que Duo lui réservait depuis le début de la journée.

_Je peux pas faire ça…_

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… voir pas du tout. Les autres, plus aussi patients, les regardaient, trépignant.

Doucement Heero se tourna vers Duo et, sans que ce dernier ne fasse aucun mouvement, il l'embrassa. Un baiser simple, un effleurement de lèvre. Un petit mélange de souffle, de vie.

Heero se sentit néanmoins transporter par ce geste. Tout devenait claire, très claire : il aimait Duo. Depuis le début, il l'aimait…. A en mourir.

Il frémit, retint un gémissement, et s'écarta, les yeux mis-clos.

Les autres applaudirent.

Duo avait ses yeux grands ouvert qui ne quittaient pas ceux de son compagnon.

Avait-il rêver ?

--------------------------------

(1) Non ! Pas Draco Malfoy ! Duo Maxwell ! Qui qui s'est trompé ? Levez la main XD !

(2) Oh le sale jeu de mots . … oh et puis je viens d'en faire un autre . honte à moi, franchement…


	12. Chap 11 Sale

**Chapitre 11 - Sale**

Il avait tremblé. Il avait frémit même. Quand ses lèvres avaient touchées les siennes, il avait frémit. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il le détestait alors pourquoi frémissait-il au simple contacte de leurs lèvres ?

Duo serra ses poings.

Ce n'était pas parce que… parce qu'il le voulait ? Il avait envie de lui ? Oui après tout cette hypothèse pouvait tenir debout : Duo avait un corps de rêve, tout le monde le savait. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, c'était juste la vérité.

Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait ? C'était… c'était lui ?

Duo se releva.

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait en être sûr. Savoir pourquoi il avait frémit ainsi. Pourquoi il n'était pas simplement partit en criant que ce jeu était débile.

Penché au-dessus de son visage il le regarda quelques instants. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire… mais il voulait savoir.

-Yuy, fit-il d'une voix ferme.

Heero ne bougea pas, mais l'américain n'était pas dupe.

-YUY ! Cria-t-il.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres de Duo.

-Ah tu ne dormais pas.

-Non. Mais j'en ai envie alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas que je puisse me rendormir.

-Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis à tes côtés ?

Heero ne pu s'empêcher de mordre discrètement sa joue intérieur. Il n'y arrivait vraiment plus, à cacher ses sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Tu as frémit quand on s'est embrassé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo avait toujours son sourire noir. Heero frissonna.

-De… de quoi tu parles ?

-Et si je fais ça, comment vas-tu réagir ? Dit Duo.

Il se hissa sur le brun, s'asseyant à cheval sur son basin. Heero commença à paniquer. Que lui arrivait-il enfin ?

-Tiens c'est bizarre, tu ne tremble pas ?

-Du.. Duo qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Shinigami lui envoya un autre regard noir. Il leva doucement ses bras et commença à détacher sa tresse. Ses cheveux se répandirent partout autour de lui. Puis il passa ses mains sur son torse et se pencha à son oreille.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Dis-moi Heero, si tu as tremblé autant quand on s'est embrassé, comment vas-tu réagir si on baise ensemble ?

Heero se redressa brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, ces mots ne pouvaient pas venir de Duo, c'était impossible.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Ca va pas ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Moi ? Mais non, je vais très bien. Et toi Yuy ? Comment tu te sens ?

Heero sentit quelque chose d'humide descendre le long de son cou. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit les dents de Duo marquer sa peau. Il était en train de lui faire un suçon. _Non… non je rêve… Heero réveilles-toi, tu rêves !_, pensa-t-il.

-Ah ah, ça y est on réagit ! Fit le Dieu de la mort en se redressant au-dessus de ses yeux. Je savais bien que je ne te laissait pas indifférent ! Alors c'est ça que tu veux de moi, Yuy ?

-Duo arrête, tu me fais peur, murmura Heero d'une voix rendu rauque par le plaisir inattendu que lui procurait quand même son homologue.

-Non Yuy, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

-JE T'APPELLE COMME JE VEUX !

La voix de Duo s'éleva furieusement dans la tente. Il semblait redevenir sérieux, ses yeux brillant de colère néanmoins.

-J'en aie marre de toute cette histoire. J'ai dit que je t'oublierais, mais comment veux-tu que je t'oublis quand toi tu réagis ainsi ?

Non, ne pleure pas. Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout Duo, après ce sera fini… 

-Si c'est du sexe que tu veux avoir avec moi alors très bien, tu en auras ! Mais une fois, une fois seulement et après ce sera fini.

-Non Duo je… !

Affolé Heero voulut s'expliquer mais l'américain l'en empêcha, scellant brutalement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ce fut un baiser sanglant, sans amour, un baiser forcé. Heero serra des dents sans parvenir à repousser la langue de Duo. Pour pouvoir pénétré entièrement dans sa bouche, Duo du le mordre.

Ils n'étaient plus assis, sous la force de leur baiser, ils étaient retombés en position allongée. Pendant qu'une main tenait fermement la mâchoire de sa victime, Duo passa son autre main sur ses hanches et commença à onduler sensuellement du bassin.

Entre deux coups de hanches et de langues, Heero gémit. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Chaque gestes, chaque endroit où il le touchait il sentait sa peau brûlée, vibrée. Il l'aimait tellement… il avait tellement envie de lui depuis deux ans… mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme cela… il ne voulait pas…

-Duo arrête, dit-il, haletant quand Duo rompit enfin le baiser.

Le Dieu de la mort de répondit pas et continua son inlassable mouvement de va-et-vient sur son entre-jambe. Il le sentait durcir sous lui. Et lui aussi ne se sentait plus. Il se alors cambra en arrière, laissant voir à Heero son torse musclé et rendu humide par la sueur.

Heero le mata machinalement. Il sentait qu'il perdait la raison. Encore quelque minutes et il le prendrait sur place, sans ménagement.

Duo passa un bras au-dessus de sa tête, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et il gémit.

-Mmh… Yuy…

S'en était trop pour le brun. Il craqua.

Attrapant Duo par la taille il inversa leur position et se cala au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa aussitôt et Duo passa ses mains sur sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser. Puis il leva charnellement ses jambes, prenant soin de toucher sa peau, et lui donna un autre coup de rein évocateur qui fit perdre complètement la tête à Heero.

Plaquant une main sur son basin, Heero le recoucha sur le duvet et commença à descendre lentement sa langue le long et son torse. Il s'arrêta à sa poitrine et prit entre ses dents le bouton de chaire.

A ce contacte, Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière. Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer rapidement. Les battements de son cœur aussi. Ils étaient tellement fort qu'il en avait mal dans la poitrine. Il en eu que plus mal quand il laissa échappé un autre 'Yuy'. Il aurait énormément voulu l'appeler par son prénom… mais il se le refusait. Heero ne l'aimait pas. Ce soir il n'y aurait que du sexe entre eux, rien d'autre.

Il était devenu aveugle. Ses yeux ne lui obéissait plus, il ne voyait que du flou. Ses cheveux tombaient même devant lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et encore, il n'en n'était pas sûr. Il sentait Duo onduler sous lui. Il le sentait transpirer, il l'entendait respirer bruyamment. Mais il entendait aussi ses 'Yuy', et ça, ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Il joua quelques instants avec l'élastique de son boxer. Devait-il vraiment le faire ? Une fois partit, il ne savait pas si il pourrait s'arrêter.

Duo sentit son hésitation. Pour lui il était hors de question que tout s'arrête ici. Il prit la main d'Heero et la força à entrer entièrement dans son boxer. Sa main se referma alors sur sa virilité et il se cambra.

-God…

Heero ne put hésiter plus longtemps. Lui-même ne tenait plus. Avec ses doigts il caressa lentement toute sa hampe. Puis il prit ses testicules et les malaxa.

Duo se mordit la langue. Seulement dans sa tête, rien que pour lui, il cria son prénom : _Heero._

Remarquant le sang qui commençait à couler le long de son menton, Heero s'inclina et entreprit de lécher le liquide rougeâtre. Plus bas, sa main commença un langoureux va-et-vient. Duo s'agrippa aux draps sous lui. _Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas que je prononce son prénom… _

Heero, lui, cala sa tête entre le menton et le torse de Duo. L'air lui manquait. Le plaisir était trop fort. Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent et atteignirent une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide.

Atteignant son point limite, Duo ne put se retenir : dans un bafouillement de 'HerYUY !' il se répandit entre ses doigts.

Egalement épuisé, Heero s'affaissa sur lui.

Tous deux respiraient bruyamment et essayaient trouver un peu d'oxygène. De plus la tente n'était pas très grande et, même si juste la moustiquaire était fermée, l'air ne se renouvelait pas beaucoup.

-Prends-moi maintenant.

Heero se redressa et retira sa main du boxer de Duo. Redevenu sérieux, Duo le regardait intensément. Ses yeux bleus le perçaient de toute part.

-Prends-moi.

-Non je ne.. je ne peux pas.. je…, balbutia le brun.

Ce moment de plaisir passé, Heero avait retrouver un peu de sa mémoire et de son bon sens. Il devait en profiter. Il devait mettre les choses au clair.

-Ecoute Duo je…

-Ne discute pas et prends-moi, Yuy.

A l'entente de son nom de famille, Heero se releva complètement. _Non je ne peux pas Duo. Je ne pourrais pas, pas temps que tu m'appellera comme ça._

-Non.

Ce fut son seul mot avant qu'il ne sorte de la tente et ne court au loin.

Duo le regarda s'éloigné et toute sa volonté s'effondra d'un coup. _Il n'a pas voulut. Il est partit. Il est partit… pourquoi ? Heero je ne te comprend pas…_

-Heero…

Les toilettes du camps étaient encore allumées. C'était un bâtiment de taille moyenne. Plusieurs cabines étaient ouvertes mais Heero ni entra pas, se dirigeant instantanément vers le grand lavabo fixé au mur. Il ouvrit un robinet et y passa sa tête. Puis, il regarda sa main. Le liquide blanchâtre était toujours là. Avec dégoût il passa également sa main sous l'eau. Il l'avait presque violé. Il l'avait presque fait alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais, jamais le faire. Il avait perdu tout contrôle, mais cela n'excusait pas son geste. Il se sentait sale. Si sale.

Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, assis sur le carrelage froid devant un lavabo à 3h00 du matin, Heero pleura.

---------------------------------------

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Rah je suis fière de moi ! Qu'y a-t-il à être fière après avoir écris ça me direz vous ? Je vous répondrai qu'il est 03h14 et que je viens de terminer mon premier début de lemon ! Et oui c'est avec cette fic que je continu mon voyage dans la perversité la plus profonde (lol XD), et le sadisme également -.-'.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite va vite arriver et plus tard il y aura un vrai et entier lemon ! XD

Chu à tous,

Lyj'

PS : Heu… en me relisant un peu plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que ce chapitre pouvait ne pas plaire… enfin bref, je suis prise d'une soudaine peur… vous savez, c'était la dernière rempart à franchir pour Duo et Heero pour que leur relation devienne plus 'rose'… me taper pas siouplait, ç.ç, je promets que la prochaine fois je mettrais des petites fleurs roses et des cœurs partout ç.ç….


	13. Chap 12 La marque de Duo & 6ème nuit

**RARs :**

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard ! Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais il y a une semaine mais j'ai pas du tout eu le temps et je n'avais plus trop d'idée pour finir ce chapitre. D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre d'en être satisfaite ! Je le poste dès ce soir, donc désolé si les RARs sont courts.

**Aya :** Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements, c'était les premiers et ils m'ont soulagés ! Comme tu le dis la fin du chapitre précédent était une véritable torture donc j'avais peur que personne aime XO ! Tu m'a donc rassurée ! J'espère que tu vas aussi aimé cette suite ! Chu à toi !

**Aerials :** Merci de m'épargner XD, même si c'est par intérêt ! lol ! Pour répondre à ta question, pour les quelques premiers chapitres je les ai avais presque déjà tous écrit ou, en tout cas, dans la tête en entier. Le chapitre 11 était le dernier que j'avais déjà rédigé. Maintenant je dois tout écrire, et inventer (oui car même si j'ai la trame de fond, il faut que j'arrive à complet tous mes chapitres et mes revieweuses donc.. lol X). Enfin presque tout : quand j'ai des idées par-ci par-là je les note. Donc il doit me rester 2 idées rédigés pour les chapitres à venir. Mais je n'ai pas écrit le lemon 01x02, patience ;p ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Bizes ! (ps : ah je savais que quelqu'un allait confondre DM de Gundam et DM de HP XD !).

**Ptit bou : **lol, surveilles surveilles et dis-moi à la fin de ce chapitre si tu les vois arriver ;) ! Pour les deux-chapitres-d'un-coup c'est fini pour le moment, mais je crois que celui-ci est quand même assez long, non ? Oh et c'est gentille d'arrêter de me traiter de sadique même si tu le penses et que je le suis un peu… voir beaucoup par moment XD ! Merci pour ton review !

**DemonLoulou : **Oui ? (cf : ton review). Je l'avais pas sortit mon bouclier mais je vais le faire XO ! Et pour répondre à tes questions : bah oui j'ai osé ne pas finir un lemon, c'est sadique je sais, surtout pour vous et pour Duo… et oui je veux bien rencontrer ton double Angelloulou pour le prochain review (petites gouttes de sueurs). Lol ! Merci pour ton review, chu XD !

**Ptite Clad :** Je vais me répéter mais : j'ai pas l'adresse du camping çç ! Tu penses bien que si il existait un camping avec comme nom Bisho-Land ou Pelotage-de-G-Boys j'accourrais aussitôt ! (lis la suite du review) Lol, pôv'e Duo, tu es train de l'abimé là ! C'est Heero qui va pas être content ! Quoi que c'est une bonne idée le coup de l'aiguille dans les fesses… et moi aussi j'ai mon brevet de secourisme XD !

…

(Lis le second review)

….

(Ton premier craquement de doigt : lyj' qui descend au fond de sa chaise)

…

(Deuxième craquement : prends le cousin du siège en question comme bouclier et se planque dessous)

….

(Hoche négativement la tête : veux pas avoir ce qu'on fait aux fanfiqueuses qui-coupe-les-lemon-et-leur-chapitre-a-ce-genre-de-moment).

….

(Non, veux pas …. Pars…)

(Non pas l'éventration !)

… et je paris que tu vas me tuer quand même car j'ai mis une semaine de plus pour updater çç ! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! Merci pour ton review, espère en avoir d'autres quand même, chu !

**Ryukai-MJ :** Oui je continu mon voyage XD ! Et 'inquiète, ca s'arrange entre eux, même si c'est pas encore ça et que ça le sera pas dans quelque chapitre à venir pour cause de moi-sadique XD ! Thanks pour ton review ! Chu !

**Syt the Evil Angel : **Argh, quand je veux faire du angst ca marche pas et quand je veux pas en faire ca marche, X( ! Dans le chapitre 11 ça devait pas trop en être parce que dans la suite, ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu. Heero et Duo cons ? Merde, j'ai peut-être forcés sur la dose, merci de me le dire. Mais disons que j'ai pas encore tout révéler et que j'ai une idée précise en tête… mais oui, j'ai du forcer la dose XO ! Tu me donneras ton avis pour la suite ? Merci beaucoup pour ton review, chu !

**Sweety Malfoy :** Merci pour tes reviews ;p ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Talim : **Oh ! pas la peine de t'excuser comme ça, c'est pas grave, lol XD ! Comme tu le dis je suis quand même un peu responsable donc… XD te pardonnes (re-lol) et je promets de faire un autre et entier lemon XD ! Merci pour ton review !

**Hayko maxwell : **OO ! (Lyj qui hallucine) Les… les… les douzes chapitres d'un coup ? Wouha ! Bah déjà rien que ça c'est un super compliment, merci ! Merci de lire ma fic comme ça o ! Oh et désolée, vraiment, de t'avoir autant fait attendre pour la suite, c'était vraiment pas voulu ToT ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu ne m'auras pas oublié entre-temps ! J'attends ton prochain review avec impatience ! Chu !

**Flo ShadowSpirit : **Ca peut paraître bizarre mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ta phrase : « pourquoi les fanfiqueuses…. » ! Peut-être parce qu'avant j'étais pas tellement reconnu comme tel (oui je sais, c'est parce que mes fictions n'étaient pas publiés, et alors ?). En tout cas merci pour ton review ! Et désolé d'avoir coupé comme ça mais… c'était trop tentant XD !

**Cocbys : **Ces jeux ? Bah pourtant je les invente pas, ils existent réellement ! Merci pour la petite histoire de Duo c'est sympa comme tout, et vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Et aussi parce que je ne t'ai pas encore posté de review ToT ! Crois-moi ou non mais je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment et je ne lis presque plus de fiction çç…mais je le ferais, tu as ma parole ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, chu à toi !

**Lwella : **Non, non, Duo et Heero ne s'entretueront pas ! Certainement pas ! Ils s'aiment trop, c'est la le problème XD ! lol, Merci pour ta review !

**Val : **Moi non plus je ne jouerais pas au tennis avec Duo XD ! Contente que le chapitre… euh, non, les chapitres t'ai plu ! Et la prochaine fois (d'ailleurs là ça commence) je metterais les petit cœur roses et fleurs bleues partout ! lol !)… même si je resterais un tantinet sadique XD ! Merci pour tes reviews !

**Ryuko Maxwell : **Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me donne envie de continuer XO ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si j'ai du retard des fois, comme maintenant, je penses toujours à mes lecteurs (car en tant que lectrice moi aussi, je vous comprends parfaitement o ! Pourquoi _un malfoy n'aime pas_ n'a pas publier çç… ?). Bizes !

**Tchaye : **Pfiou, merci de me rassurée ! J'ai vraiment cru en le postant que ce chapitre ne plairait pas çç ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Chu !

**Note importante :** les phrases en italique sont les paroles de la chanson 'Let me go' de 3 Doors Down et, comme vous le devinerez, les pensées de notre très cher Heero XD ! Pour une fois je n'ai pas mis les paroles originales en anglais car je ne voulais pas en faire un chanson écouté cette fois, mais bien juste des pensées – je n'ai d'ailleurs pas mis la chanson en son entier, pour ne pas faire fausse route ;). Voilou, bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 – La marque de Duo et 6ème nuit**

Le lendemain, après avoir passé très peu d'heure à dormir, Duo sortit paniqué de sa tente. Au dehors le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Quatre et Trowa, de retour, étaient assis devant leurs tentes et rangeaient leur table improvisé.

-Ah, enfin réveillé ? Demanda Quatre en souriant.

-Où est Heero ? L'interrogea vivement Duo.

Il avait peur. Il avait eu peur toute la nuit qu'il parte. Qu'il parte et qu'il le laisse là, seul, sans explication, dans ce camps.

-A la plonge, c'est lui qui est de corvée aujourd'hui. Il est une heure de l'après-midi tu sais, continua Quatre, moqueur.

-Ah.. trè.. très bien.

Duo poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'assit au sol, sur l'herbe.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, rien. Rien…

Un baiser de plus pourrait être la meilleure choses… 

-Mal dormis ?

-Nh.

Heero prit une autre assiette. Et comme d'habitude, il renversa de l'eau sur son t-shirt.

-Nh…

Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi. Il avait fait le tour du camps pour réfléchir. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Maintenant il le connaissait par cœur ; ses raccourcies, ses petits coins tranquilles. Comment aurait-il pu dormir après ce qui s'était passé avec… avec lui ? Son prénom, il n'arrivait même plus à le prononcer. Il restait là, bloqué dans sa gorge. Et juste le fait d'y penser, de le prononcer intérieurement, lui faisait peur. Il avait peur qu'on découvre ce qu'il avait fait. Car, il en était persuadé, tout ça c'était de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait repousser Duo. Lors de la deuxième nuit, lors de la soirée marshmallows, lors de leur quatrième nuit… tout ce temps il n'avait fait que l'éviter, que le rembarrer. Et ce dès le début des vacances. Car au départ il ne voulait pas venir dans ce camps. Il s'était même disputé avec lui. Si Trowa et Quatre n'avaient pas été là, il ne serait pas venu.

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'évitait-il autant ? La réponse était simple, mais il avait eu du mal à la trouver : il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Pourquoi aurait-il prit de la distance dès la fin de la guerre sinon ? Il ne supportait plus qu'_il _lui saute dessus comme ça, qu'_il_ le touche sans prévenir. A chaque fois il retenait ses pulsions. Le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser… l'aimer charnellement.

-Dans la lune ?

Heero lâcha le verre qu'il tenait en main. L'objet circulaire tomba dans la bassine d'eau et l'éclaboussa.

Trowa rit doucement.

-Eh bien bravo.

-Nh, fit le japonais en chopant un autre verre.

Trowa remarqua son attitude 'distante'. Il arrêta de rire et prit le torchon à côté de lui. Il commença à essuyer une assiette et dit d'un air détaché :

-Duo est réveillé.

-… .

-Il a demandé où est-ce que tu étais, continua le français en prenant une fourchette.

-… pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

Le brun s'arrêta dans son travaille, hésitant. Il s'était promis, cette nuit, d'arrêter de tout garder pour lui et de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais à ce moment là il avait pensé à Quatre, pas à Trowa. Heero jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son voisin. Celui-ci paraissait très occupé dans sa tâche. Après tout, il pouvait lui faire confiance, Trowa ne parlait presque jamais. Enfin, il parlait moins que le petit blond en tout cas. Et puis il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Quatre avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Son empathie sûrement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose lorsqu'on était parti, avec Duo ?

Heero hocha de la tête. Il essora son éponge et entreprit de vider la bassine.

-Je…, commença-t-il.

Il n'y arrivait pas, ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Trowa se tut et attendit. _Pas la peine de le presser, il finira bien par me dire ce qui ne va pas_, pensa-t-il.

-J'ai…

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

-Nh. … oui.

-Eh toi là !

Trowa attrapa un petit garçon par le bras. L'enfant leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui et redressa sa casquette.

-Quoi ?

-Ca te dirais de te faire de l'argent de poche ?

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha de la tête.

-Tu peux rapporter cette vaisselle aux tentes près du lac ? Demande à un homme blond, il te donnera ce que tu veux.

L'enfant s'exécuta et Trowa prit la main d'Heero pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Ils longèrent les toilettes, passèrent devant la piscine et s'arrêtèrent sur un banc devant les cours de tennis. Sur les terrains des couples jouaient.

-Racontes-moi.

Heero soupira et, coudes sur les genoux, passa ses mains croisées sous son nez.

-J'ai fait une bêtise.

-Encore une ?

Heero eu un rictus. Cette situation était trop burlesque : il était là, assis à côté de l'ex-pilote du Heavy Arms, à parler d'une chose qui lui était totalement inconnu (l'amour) et ce dernier plaisantait.

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Hier soir nous sommes passés devant un groupe de personnes qui jouaient à un jeu. Ils nous on invité, je n'ai pas pu refuser. D.. lui non plus.

-Duo ?

-Mh. On s'est donc assis parmi eux et… et j'ai du l'embrasser.

-Tu l'as fait ?

Un vague sourire passa sur les lèvres du brun.

-Oui.

-OH TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !

Le cris venaient du terrain en face d'eux. L'un des joueurs, l'homme, avait malencontreusement visé la tête de sa femme.

Un ange passa entre les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils regardaient la scène de ménage.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Plus qu'une question c'était une quasi-affirmation que posait là le français.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Dire non serait un mensonge. Mais… mais je n'ai jamais aimé personne alors… alors comment puis-je savoir si c'est de l'amour ? Peut-être est-ce que de l'attirance ? Est-ce normal d'aimer son meilleur ami ?

-Heero, même si je ne suis pas empathe comme Quatre, je peux le sentir : tu l'aimes. Lui aussi à dû s'en rendre compte, non ?

Heero acquiesça.

-Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais tremblé lorsque je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a presque crié dessus… ou alors il l'a fait, je ne sais plus très bien. Mais… mais il n'était pas dans son état normale. Il était…

_Un mensonge de plus pourrait être la pire…_

-… en colère ! Comment voulais-tu que je sois ? Je ne le comprends plus Quatre ! Heero à trop changé depuis quelques temps. J'essaye de l'oublier, vraiment. Mais comment veux-tu que je le fasses quand je sais qu'il dort à côté de moi, qu'il mange le même pain que le mien et qu'il tremble dès que je le touche !

Duo lança un caillou dans le lac, furieux.

-Et tu crois sincèrement que ce que tu as fait était la meilleure chose ?

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, lui balança froidement le Shinigami. Toi et Trowa vous filez le parfaite amour ! Tout est beau et rose ! C'est comme Wufei avec son petit Treizy adoré !

-Duo arrête, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Le natté haussa des épaules et jeta un autre caillou.

-Ecoute, je pense qu'il faut que vous parliez tout les deux.

Et toutes ces pensées ne subsistent jamais… 

-Parler ? Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ?

-La vérité, répondit Trowa. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui. Il t'aime. Duo t'aime.

-Mh.

Heero soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ces cheveux noirs se soulevèrent au rythme du vent.

Il ferma ses yeux quelques instants. Le soleil sur sa peau lui fit du bien.

-Heero ?

-Nh ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, là ?

Heero se redressa et regarda comme il pu son cou. Ne voyant rien, il y passa ses doigts. Et il se souvint ; il rougit.

-C'est la marque de Duo.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Trowa, incrédule.

-Un suçon.

N'entendant aucune réflexion de la part de son voisin, Heero haussa un sourcil. Trowa ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Tu… Trowa ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un suçon ?

Trowa rougit.

-Pour qui tu me prend ?

Heero sourit et finit par rire.

-Non je le crois pas, Trowa tu… ?

Hilare, l'ex-pilote du Wing ne put reprendre son souffle qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard.

-------------------------------

-Mais attends Kitty-chan ! Y'a pleins d'autres trucs à voir sur les autres pages ! On peut pas rester toujours sur celle-là !

Duo arracha le bouquin des mains du blondinet. Quatre, assis en tailleur, ouvrait de grands yeux étonnées. Duo soupira. _Ah, le pauvre, il y connaît vraiment rien ! Je plains Trowa… comment ils font pour… ? _

-Vous lisez quoi ?

-Ah FEI !

Duo sauta au cou de son meilleur ami. Wufei, seul, venait d'arriver en trottinette devant les tentes.

-Pourquoi t'es en 'tinettes ? Le questionna Duo, suspicieux. Treizou n'a pas pu te ramené ?

-Tu lis quoi Quatre ? Fit Wufei, ne changeant absolument pas de sujet de conversation.

-Heu…

Quatre vira au rouge.

-Un bouquin illustré.

-C'est ton livre Fei ! Tu sais, le kamasutra gay…

Wufei devint aussi rouge que l'arabe et frappa aussitôt le Shinigami.

-Cris-le plus fort tout le camps n'a pas entendu !

-D'accord. C'EST LE KAMA…

Le bâillonnant de ses mains, Wufei refrappa l'américain natté.

-Me l'abîme pas trop quand même, je dois lui parler, fit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Duo crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. C'était Heero qui avait parlé. Et il le fixait, il ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui.

_Et tu n'es pas quelque chose que je mérite._

Wufei les regarda alternativement, suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien qui ne fasse partit de tes affaires, Wufei. Aller viens, suis-moi. Quatre, toi aussi.

Trowa entraîna a sa suite Quatre et Wufei. Quand ils furent au loin, que les cris de protestations des deux ex-pilotes s'évanouirent, le silence tomba entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Heero, calmement, s'approcha de Duo et se posta presque dos à lui, son regard rivé sur l'eau du lac. Duo n'avait pas bougé, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son corps tout entier tremblait. La tranquillité quasi-sereine d'Heero avait provoqué chez lui un choque incompréhensible. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait horriblement honteux. Et horrifié par ce qu'il l'avait forcé faire. Ses muscles, sa force le lâchaient et il serait tombé à genou si le brun ne lui avait pas parlé à ce moment là :

-Pardonnes-moi.

Etonné par cette demande, Duo sursauta. N'était-ce pas à lui de s'excuser ? Si ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait même plus.

-Je sais que j'ai été froid avec toi, que tu m'as détesté, que j'ai fait et dit des choses horribles… et que je t'ai délaissé pour lui. Je veux que tu saches aussi que j'ai réellement couché avec Jecht mais que j'ai honte de moi et qu'il ne compte pas pour moi.

-… .

-Absolument pas.

-… .

-Au contraire de toi. _Dans ma tête il n'y a que toi maintenant…_

Heero sentit alors deux bras l'encercler par l'arrière et un corps chaud se coller au sien. Duo enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et ses fines larmes coulèrent sur sa peau.

-Alors ne recommence jamais ça. Jamais.

Silencieusement, Heero acquiesça ; et levant sa main, la posa sur celles de Duo pour la serrer tendrement.

_Ce monde me tombe dessus_

_Dans ce monde, il y a du vrai qui nous fait croire_

_Ça me paraît vrai_

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Je rêve que nous menons ce que j'aurais espéré 

-… .

-Je ne veux pas rester qu'un simple ami pour toi, Hee-chan.

Sa voix était devenue suppliante. Heero cru qu'il allait encore perdre ses moyens.

-Donne moi un peu de temps… .

Duo serra un peu plus son étreinte, par peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il se défile encore une fois.

Mais le brun ressentit cette pression comme une sorte d'étouffement. Non, lui ne l'étouffait pas, c'était son subconscient : cette impression de saleté qui ne le quittait plus depuis leur troisième nuit ici, et surtout depuis la nuit dernière.

Et je tourne le dos à cet amour que j'aurais pu te donner. 

_Comment cet amour pourrait-il être une bonne chose_

_Quand je sais ce que je traverse_

-J'en ai marre d'attendre. J'ai attendu la fin de la guerre, puis ces vacances, ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?

-Duo je…

Peu importe de quelle manière j'essaye Je ne peux laisser échapper ces choses à l'intérieur 

Délicatement Duo fit le tour de son corps, toujours accolé à lui, pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

-Embrasse-moi Hee-chan. Prouves-moi que tu tiens réellement à moi.

Et il ferma ses yeux. Il attendit, c'était son dernier effort, si il ne l'embrassait pas alors…

Ses lèvres se firent douces. D'abord elles effleurèrent sa peau, un délicieux souffle les accompagnant, puis elles se pressèrent un plus contre les siennes.

Heureux, Duo se sentit pousser des ailes. Il sourit et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, rompant volontairement le baiser.

-Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour le moment.

Heero, soulagé, enserra sa fine taille et lui murmura un 'merci' au creux de l'oreille.

----- Quelques secondes passèrent sans que le couple ne bougea-----

-Heu les gars, désolé de vous dérangé mais… on a un petit problème…

-Quoi ENCORE Fei ? Répliqua sèchement Duo, irrité d'être ainsi dérangé dans ce moment de plénitude.

-Bah euh… en fait…

-Ca y est, réconcilier ?

Quatre, tout souriant, venait d'arriver au côté du chinois et, tant bien que mal, le bâillonna.

-Et si on allait fêter ça en allant danser ?

-Danser ? Répétèrent Duo et Heero.

-Oui ! Il y a une activité pour les enfants du camps en ce moment : musique, jus d'orange et… hum… une petit chose en plus ! Ajouta-t-il en un clin d'œil. Je sais qu'on a passé l'âge mais des adultes sont aussi présent et euh… partant ?

-Mmm imlsmm nommo... ! S'écria Wufei, affolé.

Duo lâcha Heero et répondit aussitôt :

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Hee-chan, tu viens ?

Il souriait de nouveau. Un grand sourire, un vrai, jusqu'aux oreilles. Le sourire de celui qu'il connaissait, le sourire de Duo et non du Shinigami.

-D'accord.

Quatre, manifestement pas dans son état normal et voulant cacher quelque chose que Wufei savait, les entraîna dans le milieu du camps, devant la salle polyvalente. Là, les deux ex-pilotes gundam eurent une surprise : la petite chose en plus. Cette petite chose en plus était plutôt grande, 1m78, et plutôt coloré. Un nez rouge, de grande chaussure verte, des bretelles orange assorti à un pantalon raillé bleu jaune et un chapeau violet, Trowa trônait au milieu d'enfants. Ceux-ci semblait émerveillés de voir à quel point le jeune homme savait bien jongler.

-Trowa ? L'interpella Duo, amusé. Je croyais…

Mais sa voix se perdit parmi celles des enfants.

-L'animateur est tombé malade, il s'est proposé pour le remplacer, lui expliqua le blond.

-Ah… mais dis donc, ça lui va plutôt bien de s'occuper d'enfants : le rôle de père lui irait à merveille !

A cette remarque Quatre rougit. C'est vrai que le tableau que leur offrait le français était tout à fait ravissant : il souriait largement et tous les enfants autour de lui riaient en tendant leur petits bras dans sa direction.

Un père ? Oui, pourquoi pas… .

Quatre se rappela le jour où il était venu chez lui. A cette époque aussi il s'était bien occupé de ses sœurs : chacune le trouvant 'trop mignon' à souhait, l'avait kidnappé pour l'emmené dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne proteste.

-Tu devrais aller l'aider à distribuer des verres, sinon ils vont tous lui sauter dessus… à moins que toi aussi tu ne veuilles… ?

Quatre sortit de ses songes et donna une légère tape à Duo.

-Arrête tes bêtises… je reviens.

Duo ria et regarda le jeune arabe se frayer un chemin à travers la masse.

Heero, à ses côtés, n'avait rien dit. Pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, le natté lui prit la main. D'un regard, il fut rassuré.

-Le salaud ! Où est-il ?

-Wufei ? Bah où étais-tu ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Ce petit Kit' m'a enfermé dans les WCs !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… oh Duo c'est horrible il…

Prudemment, Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à Heero.

-Je vais me chercher un verre. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Duo lâcha à contre cœur la main du brun qui partit rejoindre Quatre et Trowa.

Fâcher, il se retourna vers le chinois.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

-Il… Quatre, il a volé mon livre !

-------------------------------

**21h20 – Devant la salle polyvalente-**

L'heure du goûter-animé pour les enfants du camps c'était tellement bien déroulée, qu'on avait décidé de la prolonger jusqu'au soir. Parents, autres animateurs/responsables, enfants, adolescents, tous s'étaient activés pour apporter d'autres tables et chaises qui, mis bout à bout avaient former un large cercle (on ce serait cru à la fin d'une bande-dessinée d'Astérix le gaulois) au centre duquel les enfants et leur clown-favori avait allumé un grand feu.

Le gérant du _Havre _leur avait même fournis des guirlandes lumineuses pour éclairer les arbres alentours. Au menu : poulets et frites à profusion. Tous riaient, parlaient gaiement, chantaient… la fête, devenue un vraie banquet, battait son plein.

Quatre, assis aux côtés d'un Wufei qui ne cessait de le tanner pour que celui-ci lui révèle où il avait caché son livre, ne quittait pas Trowa des yeux. Son entreprise avait réussit, pensait-il, il avait réussit à l'extériorisé. Trowa parlait plus, montrait plus ses sentiments, on le sentait vivant, heureux. Ses vacances lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Duo, sa tête poser nonchalamment sur l'épaule d'Heero, regardait aussi Trowa. Mais dans le vague. Ses yeux fixaient plus au moins une petite fleure accrochée au niveau de sa poitrine. Et il chantonnait l'air d'une veille chanson de Toto (1).

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit soudainement Heero.

Duo releva sa tête et le fixa.

-Je n'ai pas dormit la nuit dernière… , s'excusa le brun.

-Alors je viens avec toi.

Heero acquiesça et tous deux se levèrent. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Quatre et Wufei, et fit signe à Trowa, ils prirent le chemin de leurs tentes, main dans la main.

-Ca fait du bien de les voir comme ça, de nouveau uni, murmura Quatre dans un sourire.

-Oui… mais je me méfies quand même. Leur couple est fragile, ajouta Wufei.

-Mh, approuva le blond.

-Bon, en attendant, OU as-tu mis _mon_ livre ?

-Oh, Wufei, tu es agaçant, tu n'as pas arrêter de me le demander de toute la…

-Je veux le récupérer !

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda suspicieusement Quatre.

-Pour… mais… ça ne te regarde pas ! Rends-le moi, c'est tout !

-Je ne l'ai pas.

-Menteur.

Quatre ne releva pas mais lui envoya un clin d'œil.

-Pas sur moi. Si tu le veux, cherche-le ! Je te donne un indice : 5.

-Ah ah, c'est du l'humour ?

-Non. C'est l'indice.

Wufei fit la grimace de quelqu'un qui aurait avaler un citron.

-5 ? Et il faut que je chercher dans tout le camps ?

-B.

-Quoi ?

-B5. C'est ton indice. Cherche maintenant !

**21h35 – Tente d'Heero et de Duo**

Heero ramena la couverture sur lui et Duo. Le natté s'était lové tout contre lui, tel un enfant cherchant le corps chaud de sa mère.

Ses yeux étaient encore ouvert quand Heero se tourna vers lui pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il resta silencieux, frappé par le visage si beau et si enfantin de Duo. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant tout une minute entière : les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, Duo chuchota :

-Je m'excuse moi aussi. Pour hier soir. Bonne nuit, Hee-chan.

Ensuite il ferma ses yeux et de ses deux mains, vint serrer celle d'Heero.

L'ex-pilote du Wing sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Bonne nuit, Duo.

**22h00 – Début de la recherche : piscine, devant le casier de chaussure n°5**

-Non, c'est pas ici…, grogna un jeune homme brun.

**22h25 – Devant la tente de Trowa et Quatre**

-J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais te lâcher ! S'écria Quatre en riant.

-Moi aussi, répondit Trowa.

Quatre ne bougeait pas. Il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour entrer dans la tente ni pour entamer une balade nocturne. Trowa ne sut que continuer la conversation :

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Excellente. Une superbe journée, même. Et je ne parle pas d'hier soir. J'aimerais beaucoup emmené Heero et Duo dans cette boîte de nuit. Demain peut-être.

-Oui.

Un ange passa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Puis Quatre se rapprocha de Trowa et passa ses bras autour de son torse.

-Mais j'aurais voulu que tu sois plus près de moi ce soir.

Le français eu un petit rire.

-Jaloux ?

-Moi ? Pas du tout !

Un autre ange passa. Trowa en profita pour qu'ils se serrent un peu plus.

-Quatre ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de liv… ?

-Trowa ? Le coupa le blond.

-Oui ?

-J'ai froid.

Etonné, Trowa ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la tente et de le laisser entrer.

Une fois qu'il l'eut suivit, il referma la toile et, à peine se tournait-il de nouveau vers Quatre, que celui-ci lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant langoureusement. Prit au dépourvus, il ne réagit pas. Mais il réfléchit à toute vitesse : cette attitude ne ressemblait pas à Quatre. Lui qui était si calme, si posé, était brusquement devenu impulsif, agité. Brusquement ? Non, à bien y réfléchir, depuis le début des vacances il avait changé progressivement. Peut-être que lui aussi devenait plus… lui même ?

Quand il rompit le baiser, Trowa eu du mal à retrouver son souffle. Et encore plus quand il regarda son petit ami : ses joues et ses lèvres demi-ouvertes étaient rougies, ses yeux flous mais intenses, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blond en bataille… Quatre était simplement irrésistible.

Une vague de chaleur traversa Trowa. Et, inconsciemment il comprit que cette soirée là aussi, allait devenir inoubliable. Peut-être plus que les autres.

Quatre, plus petit que Trowa, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se releva un peu, pour retrouver sa bouche.

-Je t'aime, Trowa. Je t'aime.

**22h30 – Suite de la recherche : Accueil, casier de la tente d'emplacement n°5.**

-Merde…

**22h30 – Tente de Trowa et Quatre**

Ses 'je t'aime' retentirent en Trowa comme une vague de bonheur et de douceur incontrôlable. Et lorsqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, la pression des lèvres contre les siennes l'emporta plus loin que tout. Il tremblait, il avait chaud mais il était heureux. Le message était passé, pas besoin de mot, il avait compris : Quatre lui demandait de lui faire l'amour.

Alors doucement il passa ses doigts sous son t-shirt, esquissant le moindre centimètre de sa peau. Une peau parfaitement douce. Relevant en même temps le tissu, il finit par le passer par-dessus la tête de Quatre, et le jeté au loin.

De son côté Quatre se sentait mourir petit à petit sous ces caresses. Lui aussi tremblait. Des fortes secousses traversaient tout son corps. Il ferma brièvement ses yeux pour les retenir dans sa mémoire toute sa vie. Puis il leva lui aussi ses mains, et défit le costume de son amant. D'abord les bretelles, puis la chemise, bouton par bouton, pour qu'il finisse torse nu. Mais lorsqu'il sentit _ses_ mains dans son dos, il fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il sentait ses longs et fins doigts descendrent et remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Bien que simple, il trouva ce geste terriblement sensuel et ne pu retenir un gémissement.

En se penchant, Trowa allongea précieusement Quatre sur les duvets, et vint chercher de sa langue le cou de son bien-aimé. L'entendre gémir le avait donné que plus d'envie : il le voulait complètement, entièrement. Il voulait l'embrasser, le goûter, l'aimer plus fort, ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Lentement il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son nombril, puis en fit le tour.

Suer, il commençait à suer abondement. Mais il s'en fichait, il était monté au paradis, et ne voulait pas en descendre. Pour rien au monde.

Il abaissa ses deux mains en même temps, de chaque côté de son torse, jusqu'à ses reins, et décida de retirer les dernières remparts à sa nudité.

Le monde s'est arrêter. Mais sa tête tourne si vite…

Il descendait toujours plus bas.

-_Trowa, me lâche pas où je vais tombé… ne me lâche pas…mon corps ressemble à de la porcelaine, si tu me lâche, je casse. _

-Je t'aime.

**22h45 – Tente n°5 **

-Tu n'aurais pas vu un grand livre quelque part dans ta tente par hasard ?

La petite fille cligna ses grands yeux bleus, serra plus sa poupée contre elle, et agita ses boucles châtaignes en un 'non' catégorique.

-Et merde…

-MAMAN, MAMAN LE MOSSIEUR IL A DIT UN GROS MOT !

Wufei sursauta et en un 'oups', s'éloigna, d'abord à pas de loup, puis en courant à toute vitesse.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il à bien pu mettre ce satané bouquin ?

**22h50 – Tente de Trowa et Quatre**

Quatre se cambra, ses jambes agrippées aux hanches de Trowa.

Délicatement, il faisait des va et viens en lui.

Délicatement, embrassait son nez du bout des lèvres.

Délicatement, il accélérait en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Des promesses éternelles.

Délicatement, jusqu'à l'extase.

Epuisé, Trowa retomba sur lui.

-Je t'aime, Kat', je t'aime.

**23h00 – Accueil, conciergerie, balais n°5**

-Gentil toutou, lâche le pantalon, lâche…

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR……

-Tu vas lâcher ce pantalon, oui ?

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…………

-Sale cabot ! LACHE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

-GRRRRRRRROUAF !

bruit de déchirures

-Et merde de merde de merde…

**23h30 – Tente de Duo et Heero**

L'américain bougea un peu. Sa tête glissa dans le cou du japonais, ses bras enroulé autour des siens.

Il ouvrit un œil et sourit en apercevant sous son nez une tâche rouge.

-C'est ma propriété, pensa-t-il malicieusement. _Mon_ Heero…

**0hh00 – Bungalow n°5**

Jecht passa ses mains derrière son dos et grimaça. Dur journée que celle d'aujourd'hui. Qui donc avait bien pu commander autant de frite ?

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il aperçut un colis au bas de sa porte.

Il se pencha, le ramassa, et l'ouvrit.

-Hein ?

Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche : personne.

-Fm, sympa comme cadeau. Ca va me faire de la lecture pour ce soir…

-------------------------------

(1) "_Can't stop loving you"._ Depuis que j'ai lu la fiction "Comme un jour d'hivers" d'Aoi Seishin, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson XO ! Si ce n'est pas fait, lisez sa fic, vous comprendrez (http! Ou lisez les paroles de la chanson en n'oubliant pas de remplacer « girl » par « boy » pendant le refrain ;) !

**Mot de l'auteuse** : OUF ! Fini ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais !

Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser ! ToT !

Lyj (qui n'a pas encore manger alors qu'il est 21h50, rien que pour finir ce chapitre).


	14. Chap 13 Je ne tiendrais pas sans toi

Et avant un petit cris de joie pour vous remerciez tous de lire ma fic : je suis rendu à 100 reviews ! XD ! (Alors que je pensais ne pas attendre les 20 – c'est pour dire XD !)   
RARs :

**Aerials : **Pfiou, posté et déjà reviewé ! Heureuse je suis XD ! Ma fic te plait toujours donc, rah XD (encore plus contente). Moi aussi je trouve que les meilleures fics son ici, sur FFnet – peut-être parce que j'ai du mal avec les fics originales parfois. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Chu !

**Choupette : **OO Wouha ! Encore une nouvelle XD (Lyj heureuse) ! J'aime bien ton surnom ;) ! Donc oui, je les ai casé ! Enfin, je sais ! Mais… (lol, j'adore ce 'mais' en suspens) effectivement, je suis sadique (je n'ai pas vraiment de côté obscur… quoique tout le monde en a un XD !) et même si je pensais ne pas l'être je suis incontestablement « une-autrice-sadique-comme-beaucoup-d'autre » ! Je suis contente aussi que Wufei te fasse rire, car c'est le but rechercher. Pourtant on m'a dit – et je le trouve aussi – que j'étais trop méchante avec Wufei… c'est vrai que je le fais un peu passé pour un bouffon… mais j'arrange ça dans ce chapitre : t'inquiète Wufei, je serais plus gentille XD !

Wufei : Mouais…. C'est à voir…

Lyj : XD ! Mais si mais si ! Et puis t'as vu, Choupette elle aime bien ta mamour !

Wufei :…

Lyj' : Pourquoi t'as peur comme ça ?

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu cache derrière ton dos ?

Lyj' : Moi ? Mais rien du tout amour (grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles).

Oh et pour le titre ! Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit aimer le titre, mais il y en a très peu. On le trouve plutôt bizarre. Moi je l'adoreuh ! XD ! Enfin, c'est mon trip, c'est pas grave -.-''… Merci pour les ondes favorables ! Elles m'ont fait beaucoup de bien, et elles m'ont beaucoup encouragé pour cette suite ! J'ai adoré ton review et j'espère en avoir d'autre ! Big Bisouuuuus !

**Aya : **Ah bah apparemment la fin de ma fic enfin non, de ce chapitre (vip, je continue à écrire hein, faut pas croire !) a plu ! Et j'ai adoré écrire le passage de Quatre avec le Kamasutra et la petite histoire de ce bouquin et de Wufei : contente que tu es ris ! XD ! Relire plus d'une fois ? OO ! Alors là je suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! XO !

**Ptit bou : **Je sais y'en a pas assez de petites fleurs, mais elles sont là et lis-moi ce chapitre et dis-moi si ICI il y en a assez ! Le Kamasutra au fond du lit de Treize? C'est une idée intéressante, j'y ai pensé mais… je sais pas, au fond j'aime bien Jecht et comme il se retrouve tout seul maintenant (quoiqu'il l'est toujours été ou presque) je voulais lui faire un premier petit cadeau… lol (lyj qui cache ses idées derrière sa tête)… merci pour ton revieeeew ! Bizes !

**Lwella** : (lyj est dans un état d'euphorie totale, faut pas s'inquiéter !) Merciiiiiiiiii ! Ton review m'a fait très plaisir ! Moi qui étais pas convaincu de mon chapitre…. Rah je suis trop contenteuh ! XD Et tu as raison : VIVE LES VACANCES ! Enfin, surtout quand elles ont rapport avec les bisho ;p ! Bizou à toi !

**Flo ShadowSpirit : **Oui, j'aime beaucoup Quatre et son innocence mais à la fin je trouve cela un peu trop… lourd. Quatre est très mature et adulte malgré tout, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Et puis lui aussi à bien le droit d'être un peu… dévergondé (mdr XD !). Tu as aimé la conversation alterné ? Je suis contente, moi aussi j'aimais bien cette idée. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu (pas dans une fiction, ça c'est sûr) mais j'avais envie de reprendre cette idée. Mmh, sinon pour répondre à ta question, non je ne vais plus faire revenir Jecht ! Juste une ou deux fois comme ça, mais il ne se remettra plus entre notre couple 1x2 ! MAIS ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas compliquer les choses autrement. Il n'y a que le premier pas qui est fait, lol XP ! Merci pour ton review ! CHU !

**Yami Shino : **Je suis trop méchante avec Fei, je sais mais… je l'aime bien comme ça, à ma manière (oui car dans les animes il m'énerve X( !). Merci pour ton review ! Voilà la suite !

**Ryukai-MJ : **Oui ils ont arrêté de faire les cons… mais pas pour longtemps XD ! Lol nan je rigole, je vais essayer de pas trop les faire passé pour des imbéciles alors qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Hein Du-chan ?

Duo :Vip X) !

Heero : HUM !

Et oui, Quatre et Trowa vont vite mais c'est voulu! Pourquoi vous rougissez les mecs ? XP

Pour Jecht et le livre ça, c'est un autre histoire…. XD ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review XO !

**Tchaye : **Mmh (acquiesce mais ne dit rien) : la p'tite recherche de Wu' n'est pas fini XD ! Lol, merci pour ton review !

**Sweety Malfoy : **Bah moi je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire que : merci beaucoup de lire ma fic et de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois XO ! Chu à toi !

**Hayko Maxwell : **Nan ça restera pas comme ça ! Mais je serais pas trop méchante, promis ! Quoi je croise les doigts dans mon dos ? XD ! Pour Wu' et le bouquin à voir la suite dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Bizes !

**Isisiria : **Bah dis donc Wu' a eu du succès dans ce dernier chapitre XD ! Merci de le soutenir, ;p ! lol ! Merci pour ton review ;o ! Chu !

**Cocbys : **C'était pas vraiment à cadeau que Quatre à fait à Jecht… enfin si, mais ce n'était pas son intention première. Son intention première c'était … euh vais-je le dire ? Non, tu vas comprendre avec ce chapitre ! XD ! Quoi je suis méssante ç.ç ? LOL ! Je suis contente sinon que la scène entre Quatre et Trowa t'es plu, car moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ! Tu n'as pas le temps, je te comprends PARFAITEMENT ! Et d'ailleurs tu m'as quand même laissé un review, cette intention me fait très plaisir, merchiiiiii ;O ! CHU !

**Sevy-dyan : ** Sevy ! Rah je suis contente de te revoir XD ! Ca me touche beaucoup que tu lises ma fic comme ça ! Et puis que tu l'aimes autant alors que tu connais pas trop Gundam Wing OO ! Je prends ça comme un super compliment ! Merci beaucoup ! Chu à toi ;o !

Notes importantes : Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez long et pleins de jolies fleurs, lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Ps : Je sais j'ai encore mis une chanson dans ma fiction, et j'espère que ça dérange personne car c'était trop tentant XD ! (en plis ca fait longtemps que je l'aime et que je voulais la mettre dans une de mes fics celle-là !) : Axelle Red, sensualité. **

**Ps2 : J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans les reviews, me suis un peu emmêler les pinceaux Xo !**

**Ps3 : J'étais tellement pressé de vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne que je ne l'ai pas relu, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Si oui, veuillez m'en excuser XO ! **

-------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 – Je ne tiendrais pas sans toi 

Heero n'eut pas enfin d'ouvrir ses yeux ce matin là. Il était confortablement allongé, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, et une irrésistible impression de bien être l'enveloppait. De plus, il ne voulait pas réveillé le corps chaud qui était collé tout contre lui. Pourtant, après dix bonnes minutes passé à paresser, il finit par soulever ses paupières. Le soleil, lui, était déjà levé, mais depuis peu semblait-il. Ses rayons traversaient la toile de la tente, illuminant de cette manière celle-ci d'une belle couleur bleuté. Sans bruit, Heero se frotta le visage d'une main pour essayer d'éveiller un peu son esprit brumeux encore ensommeillé.

Aujourd'hui il ferait encore très chaud.

Le corps accolé à lui bougea dans ses rêves. Une main vint serré sa chemise, une bouche se rapprocha de la sienne. Heero roussit un peu en sentant deux jambes s'enroulées autour des siennes.

-'jour Hee-chan, souffla doucement Duo en déposant un petit baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, répondit pareillement le brun.

Duo s'étira nonchalamment, inspirant profondément. Un large sourire de béatitude étira ses lèvres.

-Petit déjeuner, Koi ? Proposa son voisin.

La natté ouvrit ses grands yeux violets et hocha de la tête, heureux. Il adorait son nouveau surnom… .

-------------------------------

-Ah ah ah ah ah ! Tiens, Duo, Heero ! Vous voulez tôt ce matin !

Quatre, mort de rire, finit de verser du thé dans la tasse de Trowa qui avait passé ses bras autour de lui et son menton sur sa tête et qui s'exerçait à essayer de faire rire et trembler son petit ami.

Duo, qui n'avait sortit que sa tête de la tente, posa son oreiller sur l'herbe en face de lui, et s'y allongea paresseusement.

-Comme vous. Quoi que chez toi c'est habituel, Kit'.

Heero voulut enjambé l'américain mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, lui faisant un croche pied. Il tomba alors sur lui et décida de ne plus bouger.

-Café, thé ? Leur demanda Quatre.

-Café, répondirent-ils ensemble.

-Quelqu'un à vu Wufei ? Sa tente est vide on dirait… .

-Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu, mais il ne doit pas être très loin, lui répondit le blond en lui tendant sa tasse.

Duo la prit et peu une gorgée du liquide chaud, penseur. Quatre resplendissait aujourd'hui. Il souriait tout le temps, se montrait serviable pour un rien, et… et il y avait aussi cette petite chose dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait Trowa... Duo ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il avait sa petite idée sur le pourquoi de la chose.

-Passé une bonne nuit ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

Il vit qu'il avait fait mouche : subitement une belle teinte rose avait coloré ses joues.

-Ou… oui, merveilleuse, répondit Quatre en posant ses yeux sur son petit ami.

Trowa lui sourit tendrement en retour et Duo rit.

Heero, qui avait eu le temps de finir de boire sa tasse pendant ce petit intermède, ne dis rien mais comprit l'allusion.

-Bonjour messieurs !

Les quatre jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête à l'entente d'une voix intruse. Un homme, âgée d'a peu près trente-cinq ans, se tenait debout, à côté d'eux. Il portait l'uniforme vert du camps et sur sa poitrine on pouvait lire son nom : Guillaume.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger de si bon matin mais je viens vous parler des activités organisées pendant la journée.

Il allait continué à parler quand il s'arrêter, ses yeux rivés sur Quatre et Trowa.

Ceux-ci parurent extrêmement gênés : leur position laissait place à des interprétations douteuses. Duo et Heero se tendirent, parés à réponde à toutes réactions déplacées. Cependant le moniteur se mit à sourire et reprit :

-Eh mais c'est vous le jeune homme qui m'avait remplacé hier ! S'écria-t-il en tentant sa main à Trowa. Je suis passé furtivement à la fête vers 18h. Vous étiez tellement occupé que je n'ai pas pu vous remerciez. Remarque, je ne me sentais tellement pas en forme pour attendre qu'on vous libère, je suis vite partit. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Ca a été une vraie réussite.

-De rien, répondit Trowa poliment.

Quatre, rassuré, se reprit lui aussi :

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Hein… comment ? Oh un thé ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la théière que tenait le blond dans ses mains. Non, non merci, j'ai trop à faire ! Non je voulais juste vous dire qu'aujourd'hui on organise une sortit canoë. La semaine dernière c'était sortie pédestre et la prochaine c'est sortie randonnée et escalade. Le départ est prévu dans deux heures et dure toute la journée jusqu'à 17h. On ne peut pas faire plus tard car il y a le bal après, à 21h.

-C'est payant ? Le questionna Duo, intéressé.

-Payant ? Non, non ! On demande juste aux participants d'apportés leur repas. Alors, ça vous dit ?

Les g-boys se consultèrent du regard mais ce fut une voix derrière le moniteur qui répondit à leur place.

-Oui.

-Jecht ?

-Bonjour mon c… bonjour Heero, se reprit le barman.

Aujourd'hui Jecht portait une tenue de sport légère et des lunettes de soleil. Et, comme à son habitude, il souriait.

-Je fais partit de 'l'expédition', s'expliqua-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du moniteur, agacé. Il leur manque quelqu'un pour remplir les canoë. Et comme je suis un champion dans cette catégorie, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, j'ai été choisis ! Hein Gui-gui ?

Gui-gui, ou plutôt Guillaume soupira et hoche de la tête.

Duo fixait prudemment le barman, suspicieux. Possessivement il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, passé son bras autour de la taille d'Heero.

-Oh et j'ai oublié de vous dire, votre ami, Chang, il m'a dit de vous transmettre un message : il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui. D'après ce que j'ai compris il a quelque compte à rendre…

-------------------------------

Wufei, manoir de Treize, 12h30 

-Menteur ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a ! Tu habites au n° 5 bis !

-Wufei arrête de crier voyons ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

-Mais si le bouquin que tu m'as offert ! Quatre l'a planqué et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui le détient !

Treize regarda son amour avec un air compatissant. Le jeune chinois semblait n'avoir pas dormit de la nuit.

-Viens, entre, je vais te servir un verre et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça. Où est ta voiture ? Fred va te la garer.

-Je n'ai pas de voiture. Je suis venu à pieds.

-------------------------------

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr…. (bruit d'estomac).

-Duo ?

-Quoi ? J'y peux rien moi ! J'ai faim, c'est tout !

Heero leva ses yeux au ciel et changea sa palme de côté. Depuis qu'ils étaient partit en canoë, tous les deux, Duo n'avait presque pas ramer, prétextant qu'il avait faim (ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible vu qu'il n'avait pas manger de petit déjeuner et qu'il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi). Malgré cela ils étaient tous en deuxième place. Les premiers étant Quatre et Trowa. Leurs mouvement étaient tellement coordonnés et paisibles qu'ils n'avançaient pas mais glissaient sur l'eau tel un cygne. Heero l'avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer, mettant ainsi Duo en colère.

-Mais j'ai aucune force moi ! J'ai l'estomac complètement vide ! Et puis je ne voulais pas venir.

-Menteur, c'est toi qui étais intéressé en premier. Tu as juste changé d'avis quand tu as appris que Jecht venait aussi.

Duo grogna une fois de plus à l'énonciation du nom du Barman.

-De toute façon, même si je me mettais à ramer, on ne pourrais pas les rattraper. Leurs mouvements sont trop précis, trop harmonieux…

-… .

Duo se calma un peu. Sa voix devint mystérieuse alors qu'il regardait les deux autres pilotes.

-Ils sont vraiment gai aujourd'hui. Je ne les jamais vu si… heureux. Leur nuit a du être… magique. J'aimerais connaître ça moi aussi…

Heero avait parfaitement compris l'allusion. Mais il n'avait rien à dire, rien à rajouter. Il que ce que voulait Duo il le voulait par lui, avec lui. Mais il n'était pas près, pas maintenant.

-Eh oh !

Les deux jeunes homme tournèrent leurs têtes vers le canoë qui venait de les dépasser : Guillaume et Jecht.

-On va faire une pause pic-nic ! Arrêtez-vous à la petite plage là-bas, entre les rochers ! Et n'oubliez pas de tirer votre canoë jusqu'au bout !

Heero et Duo acquiescèrent. Trop heureux de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter, Duo prit sa rame et aida son homologue à accoster derrière Quatre et Trowa. Une fois pied à terre il durent attendre que les moniteurs : c'est eux qui avaient leur déjeuné.

-On va manger un peu plus haut, on se revoit toute à l'heure ? Dit Trowa à Heero et Duo.

Ceux-ci, déjà occupé à remplir leur ventre, acquiescèrent. Trowa prit Quatre par la main et tous deux escaladèrent les roches pour aller se loger un peu plus haut, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, car, ils étaient bien 15 à participer à cette expédition.

-Hey Heero, Duo !

Ce fut un adolescent qui vint leur parler cette fois-ci. Et ils le reconnurent aussitôt : Jean, le jeune homme qui les avait invité à joué à un 'jeu' il y a deux jours.

Jean n'était pas seul, derrière lui Quentin, et les deux autres garçons, dont celui que Duo avait embrassé, l'avaient suivit. Seuls Manue et son petit ami étaient absent. Ils ont du s'isoler pour être un peu plus tranquilles, pensa Heero.

-Comment ça va les gars ? La forme ? Continua à dire Jean, s'asseyant à leur côté.

-Ouaich et toich ? Répondit Duo, mordant dans le deuxième sandwich d'Heero – il avait mangé tous les siens.

-Ca roule. Sympa la balade. On peut squatter ?

La question était inutile, bien entendu, mais les pilotes comprirent qu'il –ils – voulaient parler et rester avec eux. Ils les invitèrent.

-Alors, fit Quentin, une fois assit lui aussi aux côtés de Jean. Vous n'êtes plus en froid ?

Heero et Duo se stoppèrent dans leur mouvement, se raidissant.

Les quatre adolescent se mirent à rire.

Les g-boys échangèrent un bref regard.

-Aller, pas la peine de nier, on a bien vu que ça allait pas trop fort l'autre fois, plaisanta Luc (1). Et puis aujourd'hui vous êtes très différents.

-Différents ? Répéta Heero.

-Oui : toi tu parles plus et Duo agit comme un gamin.

-Il est tout le temps comme ça.

-Oui, che le chui pas quand che chuis en colère c'est tout, expliqua Duo, se bourrant encore la bouche.

-Oh ! Alors c'était bien une querelle amoureuse ! Fit Jean, compréhensif.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes réconciliez, dit Luc. Même si ton baiser ma laisser rêveur, Duo, ajouta-t-il avec une moue d'enfant privé de sa sucette.

-Ah je te l'avais bien dit que ces deux là étaient ensemble ! S'exclama Quentin, fier.

-Oh ça va toi ! De toute façon tu vois des homo partout !

-C'est pas de ma faute si Môssieur est refoulé !

Jean rougit devant le doigt accusateurs de Quentin. La dispute qui suivit entre ces deux-là permis à Heero et Duo de se faire oublier. Ils avaient légèrement roussit aux mots « querelle amoureuse » et « réconciliez » et préféraient ne pas s'expliquer.

Le repas se finit donc ainsi : parmi les coups d'œils courroucés de Jean et Quentin, et les interprétations douteuses de Luc et Benjamin (le dernier adolescent, celui qui parlait le moins – quoique) que Duo écoutait avec intérêt. Quand Guillaume vint leur annoncer le départ, Trowa et Quatre redescendirent de leur falaise. Duo et Heero leur présentèrent le joyeux groupe qui les entouraient.

-Salut ! Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps avec Heero et Duo ? Questionna aussitôt Jean à Quatre.

-Assez, répondit l'arabe en lui serrant la main.

Quentin souriait derrière son ami en disant bonjour à Trowa.

-Oh, vous êtes un couple vous aussi ? Fit-il remarquer, ne pouvant se taire plus longtemps.

-Oh mais tu peux pas t'arrêter cinq secondes Quentin ? T'es pas croyable ! Tu sais que ça ce fait pas de questionner les gens sur leurs relations intimes !

-Eh mais j'ai rien fait d'autre que de dire la vérité !

-Oui c'est exact, et je crois que vous feriez mieux de suivre son exemple, ajouta Quatre avec un air malicieux.

Jean ne sembla pas comprendre. Trowa, Duo et Heero rirent aux éclats. Puis Duo lui expliqua :

-Quatre est empathe !

-------------------------------

-Oh je vois ! Dit Treize en se massant le menton. Quatre peu être très… comment dire ?

-Méchant !

-Oui, si tu veux, concéda Treize en dévisageant son petit ami.

Le chinois était extrêmement fatigué et peiné. Des cernes creusaient ses yeux. Il baillât.

Treize se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui faire retrouver le sourire… . Il sourit lui-même à cette pensée et vint susurré à l'oreille de son chinois :

-Mais tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de ce livre puisque je suis là maintenant.

Wufei rougit. Une belle tomate.

-------------------------------

Alors que le paysage ne cessait défilé sous leurs yeux, le soleil déclinait petit à petit.

L'après-midi fut agréable pour tous : bataille d'eau et renversage de canoë, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour s'amuser au maximum. A la fin, lors des deux cents mètres qui leur restèrent à parcourir sur la rivière pour revenir à leur point de départ, ils firent une course. Etonnement, bien qu'il n'avait rien perdu de leur efficacité, ce ne fut pas Trowa et Quatre qui arrivèrent les premier mais Manue et Thomas, alias Tom, son petit ami, suivit de très près par Heero et Duo. Les derniers, qui d'ailleurs faillir couler, furent Quentin et Jean : leur dispute ne s'était pas arrêter depuis le déjeuner.

-Bien tout le monde je vous félicite, on est dans les temps et, pour être franc, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé en faisant du canoë qu'aujourd'hui ! Merci à tous, et à ce soir !

Les g-boys lui répondirent et allèrent dirent bonsoir aux groupes d'adolescent également.

-Vous viendrez danser ce soir ? Leur demanda Manue.

-Danser ?

-Ouais, le bal ! Ce serait con que vous ne veniez pas ! Sérieux, on s'éclateraient bien !

La jeune femme paraissait tellement enjouée à l'idée de les revoir le soir qu'ils ne purent refuser.

-Ok alors à ce soir !

-Bye, et habillez-vous sexy, ajouta Luc en un clin d'œil.

-------------------------------

Douches du camps, 20h50 

Heero finit de boutonné sa chemise noir et appela Duo.

-Je suis prêt. Et toi ?

-C'est OK ! L'entendit-il répondre.

Lorsque le natté sortit de la douche, Heero en resta bouche-bée : pantalon en cuir, chemise légèrement ouverte d'une intense couleur violette, comme ses yeux, les cheveux détachés… Duo était tout simplement sublime.

-Magnifique, fit Heero sans se rendre compte qu'il pensait à voix haute.

L'américain rit à sa remarque.

-Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus, dit-il en détaillant la chemise noir froissé et le jean serré bleu foncé. On y go ?

Heero acquiesça, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi sensible face au Shinigami.

Il faisait nuit dehors maintenant. Les réverbèrent avaient été allumé. Au loin on percevait un bruit sourd, une musique entraînante semblait-il.

Les deux pilotes rejoignirent leur homologue aux tentes puis prirent ensemble la direction de la salle polyvalente. Trowa et Quatre étaient eux aussi sur leur trente et un ce soir là : Trowa portait de nouveau son habit de dompteur, et Quatre avait opté pour une chemise bleu claire à longue manche (2) et un pantalon noir, serré comme celui de Heero.

Plus il avançaient vers là où se déroulait le bal, plus la musique était forte. Et plus Duo se tortillait, impatient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu dit, Manue les accosta :

-Les gars ! Ah c'est trop sympa d'être venu ! Bah dis donc, c'est la classe ce soir… ferme ta bouche Luc. Allez, vous venez danser ?

-Avec plaisir ! Hurla presque Duo en la rejoignant, Quatre et Trowa sur ses pas.

-Où est-ce que je peux trouver un verre ? Demanda Heero.

-Là-bas, les tables blanches, lui indiqua Manue, souriante. Mais tu devrais venir !

-Plus tard, merci.

-------------------------------

Appuyé contre un des murs de la salle, un verre à la main, Heero observait la salle tranquillement, écoutant par moment la conversation qu'avait Quatre, Luc et Duo entre eux. Trowa était partit leur chercher un verre un peu plus loin. Pendant la plus grande majorité de la soirée, ils avaient fait que danser, incitant le brun à en faire de même. Là, il prenait une (ou deux) chanson-repos.

La soirée marchait du tonner : tout le camps s'y était donné rendez-vous. Hommes, femmes, enfants, couples mariés, adolescents, moniteurs, gérants… tous dansaient, parlaient, buvaient, chantaient gaiement. Des guirlandes lumineuses, certainement celles qui avait servit à éclairer Trowa le clown le jour passé, éclairait une grande piste de danse au sol en bois glissant. Le DJ, au fond de la salle, ne cessait de passé des musiques entraînantes et , par moment, comme maintenant, des slows. Il faisait chaud, il faisait bon, on était bien dans cette grande salle bruyante.

En parcourant doucement la salle des yeux, Heero aperçut Trowa, entouré d'enfants, et secourut par Benjamin, Jecht, 'discutant' avec Guillaume, Jean qui dansait avec Quentin («Ô-miracle-merci-mon-Dieu-de-leur-avoir-ouvert-les-yeux ! » c'était exclamé Manue, Luc, Tom et Benjamin à l'unisson), et Manue, sa tête penché sur l'épaule de Tom, parmi des couples qui finissaient leur slow.

-C'est cool votre truc ! En fait, c'est une autre version de notre jeu de la bouteille, non ? S'exclama Luc après le récit que lui avait fait Duo sur leur quatrième soirée passée ici.

-Oui, si tu veuuuuuuuuux, répondit Duo en baillant. Mais au fait Kitty-chan, je me rappelle d'un truc là, quand on étais dans le Lac, tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais mentit ?

-Pardon ? Fit Quatre faussement surpris.

-Mais si ! Tu m'as dit que de toute façon toi aussi tu avais mentit pendant le jeu… tu avais mentit à propos de quoi ?

-Trowa ! Enfin !

Quatre évita sa question en se précipitant vers Trowa qui revenait avec des verres à la main. Il le lui enleva et les tendit à Luc.

-Tiens prends ça, on va danser ! Fit-il.

-Encore ! Se plaignit le français, épuisé.

-Oui !

-HEY QUATRE ! Reviens ici tout de suite, je veux une réponse ! S'écria Duo, colérique.

Le blondinet passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule, poussant toujours Trowa vers la piste de danse, et sourit. Ses lèvres articulèrent les mots « sex shop », puis il disparut parmi la foule.

-QUOI ? S'écria Duo, pensant avoir mal compris.

-Ils font un très beau couple tous les deux, changea de sujet Luc, sentant le chemin dangereux.

-Mmh… viens Hee-chan, on va danser, dit Duo en tirant sur les mains du pilote du Wing.

-J'ai pas envie.

Le natté se stoppa et le regarda, surpris, déçu, contrarié. Tic tac tic tac… il va finir par exploser, j'ai peut-être fait une bêtise, pensa le brun. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Mais pas de la manière dont il l'avait imaginé.

-Ah non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es habillé comme ça rien que pour m'allumer et me laisser en plan ensuite quand même ? Si tu n'as pas envie de danser, alors moi je vais t'en donner l'envie.

A la fin de ses mots, la musique changea pour prendre un rythme plus… un rythme différent. Et prometteurs, surtout par ses paroles :

_Jamais, je n'aurais pensé..._

_"Tant besoin de lui"_

_Je me sens si envoûtée, par lui,_

_Que ma « conscience » me dit :_

_"Ralentis, désir ou amour, tu le sauras un jour"._

Doucement, Duo se mit à bouger, s'éloignant petit à petit d'Heero, et gardant toujours leur contact visuel. Arrivé au milieu de la piste, il dansa. Il dansa tel un Dieu. S'était l'impression qu'Heero ressentait en le regardant. Tous ces mouvements souples, langoureux, sensuelles, lui étaient destinés. Ses cheveux effleuraient ses chevilles, ondulants majestueusement dans son dos. Ses bras se levaient au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux le narguaient, ses dents mordaient ses lèvres, les rendant horriblement tentatrices… sans parler de son déhanchement.

_J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur tout tes gestes en douceur lentement dirigés, sensualité. _

_Oh stop un instant j'aimerais que ce moment fixe pour des tas d'années, ta sen-su-ali-té !_

Heero ne le quittait tellement plus des yeux – qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser pour suivre son exemple. Le DJ avait même monté la musique et abaissé un faisceau lumineux sur le danseur, lui donnant la place centrale, la chanson.

Heero croyait se perdre dans ses gestes. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu le Shinigami si sensuel. Il en avait des frissons partout dans son corps.

Duo, l'ayant remarqué, ne se privait pas de ce pouvoir. Il se déhancha plus, ralentit encore ses mouvements, un vrai diable. Il se tourna et se pencha en avant pour remonter ensuite très subtilement.

Heero rougit, son souffle s'accéléra. Ses fesses, Duo venait de lui montrer ses fesses. Les bouffées de chaleur augmentèrent dans son corps, et surtout dans un endroit précis de celui-ci.

_Il paraît qu'après quelques temps, la passion s'affaiblit,_

_Pas toujours apparemment_

_Et ma « conscience » m'avait dit : _

_« Ralentit, désir ou amour, tu le seras un jour »._

Et dire que ça faisait près de trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient… et qu'il l'aimait. Heero, ne pouvant plus tenir, s'avança vers le centre de la piste. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus tenir. En plus de toute les avances qu'il lui avait fait aujourd'hui, ce soir il profitait de sa beauté à damner à saint pour le provoquer. Heero ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, pas si tôt, pas après l'avant-dernière nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble. Mais il l'aimait, réellement, profondément, complètement et là… il voulait lui faire l'amour. Etait-ce bien ça ou du plus du désir engendrer par les effets de sa danse ? Heero s'en fichait complètement à présent : il s'était avoué l'aimé, il s'était juré de ne pas le violé et lui avait avoué l'aimer. C'était suffisant.

_J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, ta chaleur, ton baiser, ton toucher,_

_Ta sensualité._

_Oh, stop un instant_

_J'aimerais que ce moment fixe pour des tas d'années,_

_Ta sensualité._

Il attrapa ses mains et les redescendit sur ses propres épaules. Ses mains, à lui, allèrent se loger sur ses hanches pour accompagner leur mouvement. Son corps se mit en rythme, suivit celui de Duo. Et bientôt leur public les confondit. Trowa et Quatre les regardaient, heureux, alors que Jean, ses bras entourant la taille de Quentin, Luc, Benjamin, Manue et Tom criaient des « Vas-y Heero ! » et des « Wouhou ! » ces cesse. Guillaume et Jecht, près du DJ, les observait aussi. Et bien qu'un brin de jalousie brillait au fond des yeux du barman, il souriait.

_Je te demande…si simplement,_

_Ne fais pas semblant, _

_Je t'aimerai encore _

_Et encore…_

-Je danse là, heureux ? Souffla Heero à Duo.

-Mh mh, acquiesça le natté, réjouit.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? Continua Heero, la voix un peu rauque.

-Maintenant mais… Duo s'arrêta de parler. Les yeux d'Heero brillaient, un bleu magnifique, son regard était insistant, ses mains étaient devenues chaudes… et sa voix avait changée. Oh, fit-il, comprenant. Tu… tu es sûr ?

-Absolument, Koi.

-------------------------------

(1)Luc, pour ceux qui l'ont oublié, c'est celui qui a embrasser Duo. Jean c'est 'le leader' du groupe, et Quentin c'est l'homo (quoiqu'il soit pas le seul…). Quant au dernier je crois que je ne lui avais pas donné de nom.

(2) J'espère que tout le monde connaît la photo des g-boys où ils forment un groupe de rock car la chemise dont je parle c'est celle-ci ! XD !

-------------------------------

Mot de l'auteuse : PASTAPERPASTAPERPASTAPERPASTAPERPASTAPERPASTAPER ! XO !

Je sais, je sais, c'est très très trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès sadique de ma part mais le chapitre est assez long comme ça et puis je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire un lemon maintenant XO ! Or je veux qu'il soit particulièrement bien réussit (bah oui, Heero et Duo doivent remonter le niveau de la dernière fois XD !). Donc je suis désolé mais je vous laisse ça là comme ça ! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. La suite arrivera dans une semaine au plus tard, promis (vive le 11 novembre qui me laisse plus le temps d'écrire, hein ;) !).

Lyj (qui sort sont bouclier anti-DemonLulu)


	15. Chap 14 Garde ton souffle pour moi

**NOTES IMPORTANTES :** Je sais pas ce qu'y ma pris mais voilà, j'ai écris le **lemon** plus vite que prévu et je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi… et surtout très 'honteuse' ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien, je crois qu j'ai réussis, mais je pensais pas que ce serait si… chaud ! lol ! (**âmes sensibles s'abstenir s'il vous plaît !**). Quoique je suis sûre que je peux faire pire (cf : ma futur fiction sur HP ;). Mais pas au niveau des émotions et sentiments, ça c'est claire ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai écrit ça, mon niveau de perversité à vraiment augmenter dis donc O.o ! HUM…

Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira : ce chapitre est exclusivement réservé à Heero et Duo, donc désolé pour les fans du couple 3x4, il faudra attendre la suite !

Et euh… (se met à genou). .. est-ce que je peux oser vous demandez un petit review, s'youplait ? Et… vous me pardonnez pour ma sadissité pour le dernier chapitre ? ç.ç ?

**RAR :**

**Sevy-Dyan : **Ah, c'est bien ça de poser un visage sur les noms... alors tu les trouve comment nos g-boys ? C'est qui ton préféré ? En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Désolée pour les fautes ou les oublis, je voulais vite publier ! Comme maintenant ! Merci bcp pour ton review et bon weekend à toi ! chu !

**Flo ShadowSpirit : **hum… désolé, je suis sadique je sais mais … je suis pardonné ? Le lemon est assez 'hot' ? XD lol !

**Aya : **Voilà le chapitre pour combler ta faim : alors ? Merci pour ton dernier review ! Chu !

**Ptit bou : **Rah t'as vu les petites fleures ! Et là aussi tu vas en trouver pleins, tu vas voir ! (tu en veux pas autant ? Alors oui, tu est chiante maiiiis… je t'en veux pas car si tout se passe bien, quelques petites fleurs vont fâner XD !… à voir la suite). « Roussit » c'était voulu. Ca le fait pas ? Je voulais pas faire une répétition du mot 'rougit'. Pas grave je retiens, je ne le mettrais plus. Oui je suis toujours sadique mais comme je l'ai dis à la fin de mon chapitre, ce n'était pas voulu ! Je voulais enchaîner directement avec le lemon mais je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout. Et comme je ne voulais pas le bâcler… mais t'as vu, il est arrivé vite quand même XD ! Seulement cinqs jours d'écart ! « Koi » vient du mot japonais « Koibito » qui signifie « petit ami ». C'est un pseudonyme affectueux en somme. Merci beaucoup pour ton review, il m'a fait très plaisir, bisous à au prochain chapitre !

**Sweety Malfoy** : (se planque derrière son chien-oreiller) Cri pas comme ça ç.ç ! Je sais que je suis sadique ! Mais la dernière fois c'était pas voulu ç.ç ! La preuve : voilà une jolie suite, un lemon de trois pages word, en un temps très court de parution ! Alors tu me pardonnes ? ç.ç

**Hayko Maxwell : **(blush) merci :) ! Non, ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça alors profites-en ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review, chu à toi !

**Ryukai-MJ : **lol, oui, je sais, je me suis mal arrêté mais bon, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton review !

**Nephtys 14 : **Non je suis humaine, lol ! Tu vois, je continue d'écrire ! Ce qui serait vraiment inhumain et très méchant c'est d'arrêter complètement d'écrire cette fiction à ce dernier chapitre (au chapitre 13 quoi) ! Lol ! Merci pour ton review, chu !

**Aki no Sabaku : **Merci pour les compliments ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir !Mais pas pour l'anti-complément : moi, une grosse-perverse-sadique ? (pars bouder) Je l'ai déjà dit : ce n'était pas voulu le coupage du dernier chapitre ! Et puis non je suis pas perverse ! (quoi personne ne me crois pas ?)XD. (blush) Roh merci beaucoup pour les compliments ç.ç c'est trop gentil ! T'aime bien toi ! XD ! Merci beaucoup pour ton revieeeeeeeew ! Chu!

**Lwella : **Pourquoi les bisho sont aussi beaux qd ils dansent ? Heu…. X) ché pas, lol !Merci pour le compliment et le review ! Chu !

**Tchaye : **Baveuse ! lol XD ! T'inquiète, moi aussi je bave ! lol XD merci pour ton review ! chu à toi !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 14 – « Je veux être le seul. Garde ton souffle pour moi, fermes tes yeux. » H.Y.**

_« Je veux être le seul. Garde ton souffle pour moi, fermes tes yeux. »_

Heero plaqua Duo au sol et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils n'étaient pas encore entrer dans la tente.

Le natté accusa le coup et passa ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir leur échange, ses doigts redessinant sa nuque, jouant avec ses mèches.

Les autres étaient loin, tous à la fête, ils étaient tranquilles, alors pourquoi s'embêter à se cacher ?

Leurs gestes étaient précipités, irréfléchis, mais leur but était clair et leur désir explicite.

Heero, à bout de souffle, interrompit le baiser et releva sa tête pour contempler l'ange qui s'offrait à lui à la lueur lunaire. Ses lèvres avaient fortement rougit, un rouge sang, et ses joues étaient dans le même état, trahissant un souffle irréguliers. Ses profonds yeux violets brillaient derrière un voile de désir. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient tout autour de son doux visage, s'emmêlant avec les brins d'herbes. Et il souriait.

Heero sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, devenant de plus en plus fort. Il avait l'impression que son cœur prenait une place beaucoup plus importante dans son corps. C'était comme si il n'était plus que le seul à l'intérieur de lui. Le seul, celui qui dictait ses gestes, ses mots. Sa raison n'existait plus. Il sourit à son tour.

D'un revers de main, il repoussa la franche de Duo pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, encrant profondément ses yeux dans les siens il dit :

«Duo, Ai Shiteru (1) ».

On raconte souvent que les yeux son le reflet de l'âme ; à ce moment précis Duo y crût de tout son être. Heero lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et même si ses mots resteraient fixés à tout jamais dans sa mémoire, son regard lui suffisait pour le croire.

« Ai Shiteru ».

Il ferma ses yeux et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du brun.

« I Love You too, _Honey _».

Et il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis plus fermement. Sa langue se fraya un passage à travers sa bouche, allant caresser la sienne sans la moindre pudeur. Il sentait son souffle se mêler avec le sien, et rien à ce moment précis ne lui paru plus merveilleux.

Heero ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps ; ses mains partirent à la recherche de son corps. Elles passèrent sous ses vêtements : petit à petit, et toujours en embrassant son amour, il déboutonna sa chemise. Ses doigts effleuraient avidement sa peau qu'il trouvait trop douce pour être vrai, tout en enlevant le vêtement ennuyeux. Bientôt ses lèvres descendirent plus bas que sa bouche. Elles embrassèrent son menton, puis sa langue lécha son cou. Ses dents sucèrent ses épaules, et, atteignant un bouton de chaire, elles s'amusèrent à le mordiller, gentiment.

Chacun de ces gestes arrachèrent des gémissements à Duo. Le shinigami tremblait de tout son corps. Son érection se pressait avec insistance dans son pantalon trop serré. Mais il en voulait plus, et il ne souhaitait absolument pas qu'Heero s'arrête là.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent ensuite à son pantalon ; sa langue s'était logée malicieusement dans son nombril après avoir tracé un chemin humide sur son ventre. Elles déboutonnèrent le bouton gênant, et firent glisser la fermeture éclaire, très lentement.

Trop lentement au goût de son propriétaire. Celui-ci transpirait de plus en plus, transporté par des convulsions devenues incontrôlables. A bout de nerfs et de souffle, il se retourna : dans son élan il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son homologue, l'emportant sous lui. « Bourreau », fit Duo dans un murmure.

Heero sourit et lui tira la langue. Langue qui fut aussitôt prise d'assaut par les dents de l'américain. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, à bout de souffle.

« A mon tour ».

Duo le caressa comme il l'avait caressé. Il lui ôta sa chemise, la faisant glisser le longs de ses puissants bras, et embrassa avec amour tout son torse. Un torse bronzé, musclé, mais pas trop. Un torse sans aucune imperfection. Un torse qui allait parfaitement avec tout le reste de son corps ; un corps beau à commettre des pêchers inhumains. Duo voulait sentir ce corps contre le sien : il s'allongea de tout son saoul sur Heero. Se geste surprit le brun mais il ne dit rien, un râle de désir l'envahit: sa peau contre celle de Duo. Il crut bien qu'il allait partir dans les étoiles maintenant. Mais il se retint, une fois de plus – le désir final n'en serait que plus puissant.

Par la suite, il eût un mal horriblement cruel à se retenir : Duo bougea sur lui. Sa bouche revint capturer la sienne, ses jambes s'écartèrent, son entrejambe vint se frotter au sien. Et, pendant ce temps, ses mains dorlotaient ses bras, montant parfois jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Heero gémit une seconde fois. Puis il passa ses mains sur le dos de Duo. Elles retracèrent sa colonne vertébrale, s'insinuèrent dans son pantalon et même dans son caleçon.

Le Shinigami perdit toute dextérité à cette réponse et se cambra, retenant entre ses lèvres et dents un cri de désir. Son bourreau profita de ce moment d'inattention pour intervertir leur place : il se retrouva à sa place initiale et finit ce qu'il avait commencé. D'un même mouvement il retira son cuir et son caleçon. Duo rit un peu lorsqu'il sentit ses fesses touchée l'herbe fraîche. Il se redressa, obligeant le brun à s'assoire face à lui. Avec un sourire, il lui retira lui aussi son pantalon pour le jeter au loin. Entièrement nus, ils se rallongèrent, sérieux.

Heero n'hésita pas, il enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans l'entrejambe de Duo. Tout d'abord il caressa de son souffle toute la longueur qui lui faisait face. Puis, parce que le natté le lui demandait avec insistance, il y pressa ses lèvres, et sa langue. Au toucher humide et chaud, Duo se cambra violemment. Instinctivement, il rapprocha son érection des lèvres d'Heero. Ce dernier comprit le message et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Progressivement, il s'appliqua à lui faire un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus appuyé.

« Heero ! ».

« Chut, pas maintenant… », lui répondit Heero, sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

Il se ramena son visage vers celui de Duo et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je… peux plus… », lui murmura l'américain d'une voix saccader.

Heero sourit, il n'en avait pas finit. Sa main droite s'afférait déjà à le pénétrer, titillant son point sensible.

Duo grimaça. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'était pas vierge, mais c'était Heero : c'était différent.

Moitié allongé, moitié à genou, Heero s'appliquait. Il retira ses doigts et prépara son membre tendu à entrer en Duo à son tour. Mais il resta là, à l'entrée de son corps, faussement hésitant.

« Arrête ça », dit Duo, fermement.

Il s'était repris, ses yeux s'étaient rouverts, son regard brillait.

Brusquement, il passa ses jambes autour du dos du brun et, d'un geste, rapprocha son corps du sien.

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent en grands : Duo venait de le faire pénétré en lui. Ses mains de chaque côtés de son torse, il regarda son ange gémir à ce contact.

« Continu », lui ordonna-t-il. (2)

Heero ne savait plus du tout qui était soumis et qui ne l'était pas. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait absolument pas lui désobéir. Délicatement il se mit à bouger en Duo, entrant complètement en lui, allant chercher son désir le plus loin possible, puis revenant à son point de départ.

Duo entoura son cou de ses bras et vint l'embrasser. Juste un petit baiser. Il n'avait pas la force ni le souffle suffisant pour l'enlacer. Des gouttes de sueur traversaient son visage ; ses joues rouges, ses lèvres à demi-ouverte…

Les yeux dans les yeux, Heero accéléra son mouvement…

Duo le sentait se mouvoir en lui, il le sentait pleinement à cause de son étroitesse, et il ne pensait plus, il ne savait même plus ou il était et qui il était…

Heero avait également très chaud. Extérieurement et intérieurement. Ce feu de désir qui brûlait en lui, il n'arrivait pas l'éteindre…. Et il accélérait, encore et encore… jusqu'à…

… jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en Duo, tous deux hurlant à l'extase, épuisés, anéantis par le plaisir. (3)

----------------------------

Le feu crépitait joyeusement devant eux, les enveloppant de chaleur.

Assis sur les oreillers respectifs, devant leur tente, enroulés dans une couverture, l'un appuyé sur l'autre, Heero et Duo rêvassaient.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur les flammes dansantes, leurs mains entremêlées.

Sa tête appuyée contre la joue de Duo, ses bras l'encerclant avec protection, Heero souriait. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment.

Ils l'avaient tellement attendu.

« -Heero ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses mots venaient couvrir son cœur tel baume apaisant.

-Je t'aime aussi, Duo.

----------------------------

Owari ? Ne XD !

(1)"Je t'aime" en jap' ;) !

(2) NE PAS LIRE TOUT DE SUITE ! Je veux pas vous gâcher le chapitre XD !

Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que mon père m'a demandé de faire lorsque j'étais en train d'écrire ce chapitre : notre cuisine est en rénovation et le plafond blanc est jonché de trous pour petites lumières. Et bien mon père était en train de mettre des fils dans ses trous et de les faire passer d'un trou à l'autre : et il avait besoin de ma petite main pour passer à l'intérieur d'un de ces trous parce qu'il avait perdu un fil ! De coup je l'ai fait pendant que lui faisait bouger le fil à l'intérieur. J'ai bien du mettre 2 bonnes minutes à le trouver, morte de rire, parce que franchement ce petit boulot tombait au mauvais moment ! Et qu'il était assez pervers en soit XD !

(3) Fin du lemon : j'ai jamais écrit un truc comme ça OO ! Je sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de me relire (ultra-blush) ! La chance que j'ai eu par contre c'est que j'étais seul avec mon père et un de ses copains à la maison (ils étaient trop occupés – non mon père est marier et pas homo ! Bande de perverses ! XP ! – pour faire attention à ce que j'écrivais XD !) : pas de frères à m'emmerder pour me piquer le pc, pas de mère curieuse pour lire par-dessus mon épaule !

----------------------------

**Note de l'auteuse :** je crois que j'ai tout dit dans au début de ce chapitre. Maintenant vous devez comprendre ! Je vais juste me répéter pour une chose : reviews ? ç.ç (chibi eyes).


	16. Chap 15 Kiss me or not Honey

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis **énormément désolée** pour cet **affreux retard **! Je n'ai vraiment pas pu continuer à écrire avant les vacances et, pendant celle-ci, j'ai été prise de court par mon imagination pour cette fiction (du coup j'ai écris deux fics HP à la place -.-').Mais maintenant que j'ai un pc dans ma chambre et un peu d'imagination, je m'y remet.

**Merci beaucoup **à vous tous pour vos reviews (je n'ai pas le temps de retourner chercher tous les surnoms de mes lecteurs sur ma boite mail, et j'ai trop peur d'en oublier, j'espère que vous me comprendrez et me pardonnerez là aussi), comme toujours, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

J'avais, il y a longtemps, commencé à répondre à quelques reviews, je vous les laisse sur mon blog : (voir mon profil). Pour la prochaine fois j'essaierai de vous répondre individuellement car, comme vous le savez, à supprimé le droit aux auteurs de faire des RARs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés pour noël ! Moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de le dire, j'ai reçu de la part de ma meilleure amie le Heavy Arms et le Trowa miniature XD ! bave bave .

Ps : Comme il est très tard et que demain je bosse (0h10) je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire alors excusez les fautes X( !.

**IMPORTANT : **Je suis arrivé à la deuxième partie de ma fiction. Le chapitre est court, je sais, et pas très très intéressant bien qu'il relance l'intrigue, mais il me permet surtout de me remettre dans le bain et de fixer quelques petites choses qui me permettrons de bien repartir pour la suite. Et euh... voilà c'est tout X) ! Vous verrez par vous même pourquoi !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 (Partie 2) - Kiss me or not, Honey !**

(1)Heero ferma l'arrivée d'eau et reposa la pomme de douche à sa place. Il prit ensuite sa serviette et commença à s'essuyer. Sec, il enfila ses vêtements, et, tenant à bout de bras sa serviette, sortit de la douche.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec... Duo. Mine de rien, il passa sous son nez et, avec un ton indifférent, lui dit :

-Ca y est tu peux prendre ta douche, j'ai terminé.

-Oh que c'est gentil ! Fit ironiquement le Shinigami.

Rapidement, avant que le brun ai pu faire quelque autre mouvement, Duo posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche, et le poussa en arrière dans la cabine. Marchant à reculons, donc, Heero, qui de plus était surpris, faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'adossa contre le mur de la douche une fois re-rentré dans celle-ci. Duo ferma la cabine à clef et se retourna vers son amant pour commencer à le déshabiller. En un clin d'œil tous deux se retrouvèrent nus.

L'américain se jeta alors sur son amant et l'embrassa voluptueusement, ne le laissant respirer qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Mais Heero n'eu pas le temps de parler qu'il sentit de l'eau froide lui tomber en trompe sur sa tête et ses épaules.

-Très bien, alors maintenant tu recommences, avec moi.

Et le Shinigami sourit.

-C'est dangereux ça, répliqua Heero qui se sentait de plus en plus tendu.

-Oui, _Honey, _justement !

-La nuit ne t'as pas suffit ?

-Je ne suis jamais rassasié…, dit ironiquement Duo.

Ses mains pleines de mousses se baladaient sur son torse. De grosses bulles bleues s'en échappaient.

Heero ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se laissa dorloter par son amant. Il en profita par ailleurs pour le mater une énième fois. Cet homme, ce petit bijou, depuis la nuit dernière, lui appartenait. Tous les deux ne faisait qu'un. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver avec un ange pareil ? Un ange…

-Du… Duo arrête ça s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? On dirait que ça te plaît…

Heero laissa échappe un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Duo toucha son point sensible. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et pourtant… pourtant il en était toujours aussi accro.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Il se reprit et plaqua Duo contre la paroi, inversant les rôles. Sauf que Duo avait son torse contre le mur.

* * *

-7 jours. 

-Pardon ?

-Ca fait 7 jours que nous sommes là !

-Et ?

-Trowa !

Quatre leva ses bras au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ah ! Duo ! Il ne comprend pas. Ca fait pourtant 7 jours que nous sommes ici !

-… et ?

Le petit g-boys blond s'écroula littéralement sur le sol. Boudant, il refusa de parler et commença à plier une couverture qui traînait.

Heero, un bras passé autour du cou de son amant, hocha de la tête. Lui, avait compris.

-C'est fini.

-De quoi ? Demanda Duo, incrédule.

-Les vacances. Nous avions réservé pour sept jours. Il faut plier bagages, j'avais complètement oublié.

-QUOI ?

Le cri du shinigami résonna dans tout le camping.

Quatre, lui, commençait déjà à défaire sa tente. Trowa vint l'aider, accroupit à ses côtés.

Quatre et Heero avaient raison, les vacances étaient fini. Enfin, les vacances étaient fini _ici._ Il leurs restait encore une semaine de repos chez eux. Mais quitter ce petit coin tranquille était déjà quelque chose. Ils y avaient rassembler tellement de souvenirs.

Duo, se rendant compte de la situation, ne les aida pas le moins du monde et se contenta de crier à qui voulait l'attendre qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer. Son petit ami rangea donc ses affaires à sa place.

Deux heures plus tard tout était emballé, y compris les affaires de Wufei. Quatre s'était mis dans une colère noir lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que le chinois n'était pas revenu et n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis la veille.

-Bon, Trowa et moi nous allons à l'accueil chercher la voiture et régler la note, prévint Quatre une heure plus tard.

Heero et Duo acquiescèrent.

Ils étaient en train de défaire leur feu de camps lorsque Heero se leva d'un coup, sans cri égare, et courut vers son sac. Il le fouilla de fond en comble et fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un petit écrin entouré d'un lien de papiers cadeaux couleur or.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en tendant l'objet au Shinigami.

Duo, surpris, lâcha la pierre qu'il tenait dans sa main et attrapa le présent. Lentement, il défit le lien et ouvrit l'écrin. A l'intérieur il y découvrit un bijou, un bijou qui lui semblait étrangement familier… mais où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il s'en rappela. C'était lors de leur quatrième journée ici, quand ils étaient parti visiter un petit village touristique en haut, dans la montagne. Il avait littéralement craqué sur cette gourmette. Fine, polie, d'un argent pur, l'objet brillait intensément. Entouré de flammes, son nom était gravé en son centre.

Complètement subjugué, Duo passa ses doigts dessus, comme pour se convaincre que la gourmette était bel et bien là.

-Elle te plaît ? Je suis retourné l'acheté pour toi.

-Quand ?

-Le jour même.

-Quand ? Redemanda Duo, étonné de ne s'être aperçu de rien.

-Peut importe. Laisse-moi te la mettre.

Heero saisit le poignet et lui attacha la gourmette.

-C'est un souvenir de vacances, fit-il avec un sourire.

L'américain ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux, rivés sur ceux de son amant. Heero souriait… c'était si rare… et il était si beau quand il souriait.

Alors, subitement, il l'agrippa par son col et rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Mon plus beau cadeau c'est toi, Heero.

* * *

Quatre et Trowa revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mais pas seuls. Sur leur passage, ils avaient embarqués plusieurs passagers : Jecht, Guillaume, Quentin, Jean, Manue, Luc et Thomas. 

-Bah alors, comme ça on s'en va sans dire au revoir ? S'écria Jean en sautant de la voiture, à peine arrêté.

Duo voulut protester car non, ils ne les avaient pas oubliés, mais Jean lui choppa la tête et lui frotta fortement les cheveux de son poing, comme à un gamin.

-Ne mens pas p'tit chenapan !

-C'est risqué ce que tu fais là, le prévint Quatre. Lui et Trowa commençaient à chargé la voiture. C'est un shinigami quand même…

-Un quoi ?

-Un dieu de la mort, inculte ! Ria Quentin, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Mais pourquoi ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Reprirent en cœur tous les autres.

Les quatre g-boys se consultèrent du regard puis Duo ria.

-Je veux bien vous le dire mais surtout il faudra garder le secret ! Nous sommes des pilotes Gundam.

-HEIN ?

Après que la bombe fut lâché et ingurgité, tous se mirent à leur poser des questions (tous sauf Jecht, bien sûr). Ils les accompagnèrent même en courant derrière la voiture jusqu'à l'entrée du camps.

-Vous nous appellerez ? Il faut absolument qu'on se revoit les gars ! S'écria Manue, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Thomas la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, se plaignant de la sensibilité de sa petite amie.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Duo avec un grand sourire.

Alors les embrassades et les mots d'au revoir commencèrent à fuser. Chacun serra à son tour un des légendaires pilotes gundam dans ses bras (2). Les accolades finirent avec Jecht qui, en serrant Heero (Duo avait levé sa faux derrière lui), lui murmura :

-Hey, il est pas mal ton petit ami. Alors, j'espère que ça ira pour la suite et que tu arrêteras tes conneries...

Le japonais le regarda, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Lueur qui n'échappa pas au petit ami en question, intrigué par les mots qu'il, malgré lui (non il n'espionne jamais personne, lui !) avait entendu.

-Oui, fit-il, après un instant.

* * *

Le paysage défilait tranquillement derrière les fenêtres de la voiture. L'autoradio était allumé mais la musique avait été abaissée pour permettre au calme habituel des retours de vacances de s'installer. 

Heero conduisait, la tête de son shinigami posé sur ses genoux.

A l'arrière Quatre aussi s'était endormis, dans les bras de Trowa pour sa part.

Le japonais regarda dans son rétroviseur intérieur ce qu'il en était de Trowa.

Trowa lui sourit.

-Non, moi je ne dors pas.

-Tant mieux, j'en ai marre du silence.

Duo ronfla et Heero leva ses yeux au ciel.

-Ses vacances nous aurons tous changés, rit doucement Trowa.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le paysage et il soupira d'aise, caressant tendrement les mèches de cheveux de son petit ami.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Hn, acquiesça Heero, pas totalement convaincu.

-Tu t'y finalement sortit, de ton dilemme amoureux, non ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à parler ainsi, tranquillement, pendant tout le reste du trajet. Quand il arrivèrent à quelques kilomètres de chez Trowa, Quatre et Duo se réveillèrent.

Aussitôt ils se mirent à parler gaiement, heureux d'être "revenu à la maison" et jusqu'à ce que la voiture fut arrêter, ils ne firent que cela. Quand ils descendirent, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers elle. S'était à celui qui toucherait en premier sa porte. Tout d'abord très inquiets pour la santé mentale de leur petits amis, Heero et Trowa ne bougèrent pas. Puis ils se soupirèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que s'était à eux de porter leurs bagages.

-Et ceux de Wufei ? Demanda le français.

-Laisse-les là, on les descendra plus tard.

-Mais, au fait, tu es sûr qu'on devait les ramener ? Il en avait pas besoin ?

-... .

-... .

Heero haussa des épaules et Trowa ferma le coffre (3). Le soleil était brûlant ici aussi. La chaleur était quasi-insoutenable, ils furent contents de pouvoir se mettre au frais dans la maison.

La première pièce, lorsqu'on y pénétrait, été le salon. Un grand salon avec une deux canapés et une table basse, une télé en face de ceux-ci, une mini-chaîne hi-fi à ses côtés et une petit bibliothèque. Quatre était en train d'ouvrir les volets, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer la pièce et éclairer les murs couleur saumon.

Juste à côté de celle-ci s'ouvrait la cuisine. Le salon et la cuisine ne formaient en fait qu'une seule pièce, séparée par un bar. Sur celui-ci, polit de marbre, des bouteilles, une plante, un mini aquarium et un téléphone au-dessus duquel Duo était penché, assis sur un des hauts tabourets. Derrière lui, un plan de travaille avec un lavabo et une plaque de cuisson, des placards et un frigo meublaient la cuisine. Une cuisine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Les murs, eux, étaient peints en vert.

-Dit, Tro-man, comment on met en route les messages ? Demanda Duo.

-Appuie sur le bouton rouge.

-Thanks.

-BIP._Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. BIP. Premier message, jeudi à 14h30 :... , _fit la voix de la messagerie.

-Quelqu'un veut un verre ? Proposa Trowa en posant les valises qu'il portait sur un canapé.

Tous répondirent affirmativement. Heero posa lui aussi ses bagages sur le canapé et s'y assit. Quatre le rejoignit.

-_Salut les gars, c'est Hilde ! Je sais que vous êtes en vacances, en train de vous amusez (vous me raconterez, hein ?) mais je dois quand même vous laissez ce message car il est très important ! J'aimerais vous invitez lundi soir chez moi, tous les cinq ! Je sais que vous revenez dimanche, alors normalement ça devrait aller. J'espère juste que vous ne serez pas trop fatigué, mais c'est hyper important ! Bisous à vous tous ! _BIP. _Fin message, nouveau message, reçu vendredi soir à 19h..._

_-_Qu'est-ce que que c'est à votre avis, son truc hyper important ? Demanda Duo en relevant la tête du téléphone pour regarder ses amis.

Heero et Quatre haussèrent des épaules. Et Trowa répondit, tout en servant une limonade au citron à Quatre :

-Une nouvelle mission ?

-Déjà, tu crois ? On a encore un semaine de congé et...

-_... je veux tous vous voir jeudi soir, 17h, pour une visite médicale ! Et surtout ne vous défilez pas. BIP. Fin message. Nouveau message, reçu hier à 21h..._

-Professeur J, soufflèrent les jeunes hommes.

_-_Trowa, passes-moi mon verre, please !

-_Heu bonjour, je suis bien chez Trowa Barton ? Oui.. euh... je voulais juste laisser un message pour Heero. Heero, on m'a dit tu étais là donc j'appelle ici. Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles alors je me demandais ce que tu devenais. Tu sais, peut-être que pour toi je n'étais qu'un coup comme ça, mais tu me manques et je voudrais te revoir, voilà. Tu sais où me joindre. Salut ! _BIP_. Fin des messages. _BIP

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Quatre avait arrêter son geste, sa main serrant son verre au-dessus de la table basse, et Trowa avait fait de même. Heero, qui regardait droit devant lui, assis sur le canapé, ne dévia pas son regard, tendu. _Merde_, ne cessait-il de se répéter au plus profond de lui-même

Il sentit les yeux de Duo se poser sur lui. Il ne bougea pas, attendant sa réaction.

La voix du shinigami fut dure et colérique. Très colérique.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) Je tiens juste à préciser que cette idée vient de Léa, ma meilleure amie. Merci Léa pour ton idée XO ! Bon ok, le coup de la douche, c'est classique mais… irrésistible, non ? XD ! 

(2) Moi aussi je veux OoO !

(3) Non, l'auteur n'a fait aucune bourde . . ! mdr XD !

**Mot de l'auteuse **: Est-ce que je peux espérer avoir quelques reviews même si je suis une horrible sadique ambulante çç ? Vous me manquez çç ! Siouplait ! Je me plaindrais même pas si vous m'envoyez une tonne de sadique par review !


	17. Chap 16 Parce que je t

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira X) !

Pour les reviews je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à certains : je n'ai pas leur adresse e-mail ! Mais sachez que je lis tout ce que vous me laissez et vos petits mots me fond toujours très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Parce que je t'aime**

La porte claqua fortement derrière son dos. Duo fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit en face de lui, ventre contre matelas. Dans la couverture qu'il sera de ses deux mains, il grogna de mécontentement. Ses traits étaient défigurés par la colère et surtout par la jalousie. Qui avait osé coucher (car il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'ambiguïté la-dessus) avec_ **son**_Heero ?

Il se retourna, une main poser sur son front, et observa pensivement le plafond.

Après tout, c'était du passé tout ça, non ? Heero avait sûrement eu des petits amis avant lui. Mais il aurait put lui en parler tout de même ! Au moins en tant que meilleur ami !

Il grogna encore et ferma ses yeux.

Heero n'était pas à blâmer. Cela aurait été étonnant et peut-être même inquiétant après tout si Duo avait été son premier, non ? Lui-même avait déjà eu des rapports avant, avec Kyle. Des rapports qu'Heero n'appréciait pas du tout lui aussi. Mais il ne disait jamais rien... peut-être que lui aussi devrait faire pareil ?

Et puis ils étaient ensemble maintenant, pourquoi Heero voudrait-il revoir cet inconnu ? C'était lui qui avait appelé, et pas Heero.

-Et merde, j'aurais dû me taire.

L'américain rouvrit ses yeux. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur son bracelet argenté.

Oui, il y avait été un peu fort quand même. Il ferait mieux de s'excuser avant que... .

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Malgré l'obscurité (les volets étaient toujours fermés) Duo distingua la silhouette de son petit ami dans l'entrebâillement.

-Duo ?

Il se leva. La voix d'Heero avait été calme, il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être emporté.

Sa colère retomba complètement.

Heero referma la porte derrière lui et continua :

-Duo écoute, j'ai...

-Je m'excuse ! L'interrompit le shinigami en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il le sera fort contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas dû ! Après tout c'est normal que tu sois sortit avec d'autres gars que moi et...

-Duo, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Non j'ai dis ! C'est bon. C'est de ma faute.

Duo posa ses deux mains sur les joues du japonais et colla son front contre le sien, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Oublions, dit-il.

Heero sentit sa gêne augmentée à ses mots. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler de nouveau, il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser de Duo... oublier ?... oui pourquoi pas après tout… .

Doucement, ses mains sur ses hanches, il l'amena à reculer pour qu'ils s'allongent sur le lit. Une fois étendu, Duo se blottit contre lui, ses mains posées à plats contre son torse. Amoureusement, Heero lui caressa les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position, pendant quelques minutes. Puis Duo murmura:

-Je crois qu'on va avoir un sérieux problème lorsque nous reprendrons nos missions.

-Oui. Si les profs ne veulent pas voir nos missions échouées, ils devront nous séparer.

-Je ne pourrais pas me séparer de toi.

-Ok, alors nous avons incontestablement un _sérieux_ problème. Surtout si tu me colles comme ça la prochaine fois que nous devrons courir pour sauver nos peaux.

Ils rirent.

Heero tira une couverture sur eux. Si ils leurs restaient que six jours pour être ensemble, autant qu'ils restent dans ce lit, au chaud, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Quatre poussa un petit cri et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Allez, debout la marmotte !

Un poids tomba sur lui et il poussa un nouveau cri.

-Sort de là !

-J'veux pas..., répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Deux mains, dotées chacune de milliers de doigts (enfin c'est ce qu'il eût l'impression), vinrent chatouiller ses côtes. Il ne tarda, par manque d'air, à sortir finalement sa tête de sous son oreiller. Les yeux plissés, de petites larmes sur ses cils, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ses cheveux blonds en batailles, le petit arabe riait aux éclats.

Trowa sourit et arrêta de le torturer pour déposer sur son nez un petit baiser.

-Bonjour, amour.

-Bonjour. Tu sais, tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen pour me réveiller !

Trowa s'allongea à ses côtés, sur son flan, sa tête relevée par sa main gauche. De sa main droite il vint protéger les yeux de son petit ami, agressés par les rayons du soleil.

-Oui, mais ça aurait été moins drôle.

-Je crois que je vais finir par regretter l'époque où tu étais muet, sourd et insensible, rit Quatre.

-Si c'est que tu désires je peux...

-Non, surtout pas.

Quatre cella ses lèvres avec les siennes pour le faire taire.

-Petit déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir.

Tous deux se relevèrent et sortirent de leur chambre (anciennement celle de Trowa, Quatre avait insisté pour qu'ils dorment ici et non dans la sienne). Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Heero et Duo y étaient déjà présent. Assit face à face au bar, ils buvaient tous les deux dans le même verre de lait à l'aide d'une paille.

-Bonjour vous deux, fit Quatre.

N'ayant aucunes réponses de ses amis, Quatre se retourna vers Trowa qui secoua sa tête en signe d'impuissance. Ils se servirent donc chacun un thé et attendirent patiemment que leurs amis est fini leur verre.

Le natté et le brun se fixaient intensément du regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne se préoccupaient de rien d'autre semblait-il. Le grand verre de lait se désemplissait peu à peu et, une fois qu'il fut complètement vidé Duo s'écria:

-J'ai gagné !

Trowa et Quatre le regardèrent, étonnés. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Heero qui, lui, souriait.

Tout euphorique, Duo sautilla sur place. Il fut bientôt stoppé par Heero qui, penché par-dessus le bar, l'embrassa, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Baka..., chuchota-t-il.

Duo répondit au baiser puis, comme si de rien n'était, se tourna vers le français et son petit ami pour leur souhaiter le bonjour.

-Euh... qu'as-tu gagné, Duo ?

-J'ai bu plus vite que lui et j'ai gagné le droit de prendre ma douche en premier !

Quatre et Trowa manquèrent de tomber à la renverse à l'entente de la stupidité de ses propos. Comment pouvait-il juger qu'il avait gagné alors qu'ils buvaient tous deux dans le même verre et par le même moyen ? Et tout ça pour une douche ?

Sautant de son tabouret, le shinigami se mit à courir vers la salle de bain, ses longs cheveux châtains voletant furieusement dans son dos.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Sur ses mots, Heero descendit lui aussi de son tabouret et suivit l'américain dans sa course.

-Apparemment ils vont mieux ! Se moqua gentiment Trowa en se coupant une tranche de pain.

-N'im-por-te quoi ! Fit Quatre, exaspéré, en les suivant des yeux.

Malgré les autres nombreuses stupidités des deux amants, la journée se passa assez bien pour nos quatre G-boys. Ils passèrent tout leur après-midi à ranger leurs affaires et à aéré un peu la maison. Quatre et Trowa sortirent même arroser quelques plantes dans le jardin. Tous les deux, même quand ils reprendront leur service, avaient décidé de garder la maison. Heero et Duo iraient emménager seuls, dans un appartement, peut-être au japon. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un projet. Leurs professeurs auraient certainement autre chose à leur proposer.

Le soir vint assez vite et, avec lui, le rendez-vous que leur avait fixé Hilde.

A 19h00 précisément, ils étaient tous les quatre devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Habillés assez correctement (jeans et chemises en soies), les bras chargés de souvenir pour elle, ils sonnèrent.

Presque aussitôt la jeune femme vint leur ouvrir.

Hilde n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux noirs avait juste un peu poussés et avaient été attachés en queue de cheval derrière son dos. Elle portait une élégante robe bleue nuit, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Derrière elle, son petit ami, Toya, leur souriait également. Hilde et Toya s'étaient rencontrés quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, dans un hôpital. Elle était venue pour récupérer quelques médicaments pour un de ses orphelins des colonies dont elle s'occupait, et lui revenait tout juste du japon pour voir sa mère, hospitalisée la veille. Aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient vu, le coup de foudre leur était tombé dessus. Leur mariage était prévu pour dans quelque mois. En attendant ils vivaient tranquillement tous les deux dans un grand appartement, non loin de la maison de Trowa.

-Les gars ! Vous avez eu mon message ? Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir !

Heureuse, Hilde sauta au cou de tous ses amis. Toya leur serra simplement la main et les invita à entrer.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, ils se mirent à table. L'apéritif fut assez joyeux, les quatre jeunes hommes racontèrent gaiement leurs vacances (en oubliant pas d'omettre certains détailles sans importances). Hilde fut ravit d'apprendre que Quatre et Trowa s'étaient enfin mis ensemble (Heero et Duo n'avaient rien dit quant à leur relation).

-Il était temps ! S'écriait-elle.

Elle fut déçue, par contre, de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait pas Wufei de si tôt.

-Au moins, il est heureux là où il est, dit-elle.

-Oui. Mais dis-moi Hilde, tu n'avez pas à nous dire quelque chose d'important ? Lui demanda Quatre, curieux.

La jeune femme sourit et enserra ses doigts autour de la main de son petit ami.

-Si, répondit-elle. Je suis enceinte.

Duo recracha le vin qu'il venait d'avaler, Heero lui donna une tape dans le dos, et Quatre et Trowa sourirent.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, depuis deux mois environ. Quand vous êtes partit en vacances je venais tout juste de sortir de chez mon médecin. Je voulais attendre votre retour pour venir vous l'annoncer mais je n'ai pas tenue, je vous ai appelé.

Les G-boys, toujours étonnés mais heureux pour elle, la félicitèrent, elle et Toya. La conversation s'orienta très vite vers leur vie futur : préféraient-ils un garçon ou une fille ? Comptaient-ils acheter une maison plus tôt ? Et le mariage serait-il repousser ?

Hilde et Toya répondirent à chacune des questions de leurs amis.

Le repas se finit ainsi. A force de parler, les jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas aperçurent du copieux repas qu'Hilde leur avait préparé. Leur estomac les rattrapèrent bientôt. Ils refusèrent poliment le désert, tous sauf Duo, bien sûr.

Les mots épuisés, Heero se leva. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, mais il était trop fatigué à présent pour rester éveillé.

-Je suis désolé Hilde mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Mais je t'en pris, Heero !

-Oui, moi aussi je vais rentré. Quatre, Trowa ?

-On rentrera plus tard, nous.

Hilde et Toya dirent au revoir à leur hôtes et leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Heero et Duo s'excusèrent encore devant la porte d'entrée, puis partirent.

Impatiente, Hilde fit demi-tour, laissant le soin à son petit ami de fermer la porte derrière elle, et courut vers les deux jeunes hommes qui restaient.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Ils sont ensembles oui ou non ?

Le français et l'arabe soupirèrent en cœur.

-C'est une longue histoire...

-Racontez-moi.

* * *

L'air était chaud au-dehors. Heero et Duo marchaient côte à côte. Etant venus avec la voiture de Trowa, ils avaient préférés rentrer à pieds et laisser cette dernière à leurs amis.

Duo s'étira, bras au-dessus de sa tête, et bailla bruyamment.

-Enceinte ? Et bien dis donc... ça me fait bizarre.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui est enceinte, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait bizarre.

-Je ne sais pas. Le fait que je la connaisse depuis que je suis gamin, alors qu'à présent elle est mère, peut-être.

Heero haussa des épaules.

Duo vint lui choper sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant le reste du chemin.

Arriver à une rue de la maison de Trowa, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de jeunes de leur âge. Quand ils les croisèrent, Heero s'arrêta. Son visage se décomposa petit à petit, devenant de plus en plus blanc.

Etonné, Duo le secoua doucement, puis chercha des yeux l'homme que regardait le japonais.

Ce dernier lui souriait. Il était grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs, assez mignon et bien foutu.

-Heero ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Alors tes vacances ça à été ? Demanda-t-il.

A sa voix, Duo compris aussitôt que l'homme était saoul. Les autres qui l'accompagnaient étaient dans le même état.

-Dis, on rentre chez moi faire une partouse, ça t'intéresse pas ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Son visage restait impassible mais terriblement blanc.

Ce fut Duo, soudainement emporté par la colère de la jalousie, qui répondit :

-Non ça ne l'intéresse pas !

Il empoigna le bras de son amant des deux mains et le tira en avant pour qu'ils passent derrière ce groupe d'abrutis.

-Oh allez, fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! C'était marrant la dernière fois, non ? S'écria l'homme saoul derrière eux.

Cette fois ce fut Duo qui s'arrêta. Et Heero qui réagit. Vivement, il tourna sa tête en direction du shinigami.

Duo le foudroya de son regard violeté.

-La _dernière fois _? C'est le mec du téléphone ? S'écria-t-il.

-N... non. C'en est un autre.

-QUOI ?

Bouillant de colère, Duo lâcha son bras.

-Attends, je suis pas tout là, tu as couché avec combien de mecs différents avant moi ?

-Euh... je crois qu'on va y aller nous, dit l'homme derrière eux, soudainement peureux.

Même pas une minute plus tard, lui et ses coéquipiers avaient détalé comme des lapins. Un shinigami fait très peur quand il est en colère.

-Réponds-moi Heero.

Heero avala doucement sa salive et répondit :

-Deux seulement. Lui et Fred, l'homme sur le répondeur hier. Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-J'ai couché avec eux plusieurs fois.

-Combien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dix, quinze, vingt fois peut-être...

Duo n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que… ?

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire hier soir. Et… si j'ai couché avec eux, c'est parce que je t'aime.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse** : La suite ce soir X) ! Je sais c'était un peu court mais... une 'tite review ? ne ç.ç ? 


	18. Chap 17 Le coeur à ses raisons

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Tous mes mots ne seraient expliquer le retard **considérable et impardonnable** que j'ai pris avec cette fiction. Mais pourtant j'ose vous présentez mes **plus humbles excuses** (s'agenouille). S'il vous plait, _**me tuer pas ç.ç !**_

Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre, je parlerais plus tard. Merci à tous en tout cas pour vous reviews et vos petits mots, ils me font **extrêmement plaisir** !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – L'amour à des raisons que la raison ignore**

Ils étaient seuls à présent dans la rue. Et ils se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Duo avait les poings serrés, le visage fermé mais les joues rouges.

Il n'avait pas répondu à la réplique d'Heero.

Heero, lui, n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter pour sa défense. Car tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai. Si il avait couché avec ces gars, c'était pour satisfaire ses hormones trop longtemps mises en veilleuses par ses sentiments pour l'américain. Il lui avait déjà expliquer : il avait cru que Duo était son meilleur ami, rien de plus, et avoir des envies si perverses en vers son meilleur ami n'était pas une chose normale.

Fred, Jecht, Alex et ces gars ne comptaient pas. Pas du tout.

Mais il se doutait que son argument, aussi vrai soit-il, ne conviendrait pas au Shinigami.

Alors il attendait sa sentence. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Duo ne le laisserait pas tomber.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Heero fut surpris par cette réponse. En fait, il fut plutôt surpris par le fait que de Duo prenne soudainement la parole.

-Depuis quand ? Insista Duo.

Sa voix trahissait sa colère contenue. D'après ce que pouvait comprendre Heero en l'observant, Duo devait réfléchir à grande vitesse pour savoir quelle attitude adoptée fasse à sa révélation.

-De... depuis quand quoi ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Depuis quand tu fais tout ça ! Depuis quand tu m'aimes ! S'écria Duo, hystérique.

Tout se confondait en lui. Heero l'aimait, oui, mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et depuis quand, depuis quand l'aimait-il comme ça ?

Toutes ces relations le rendaient malade, il avait envie de vomir. L'idée qu'Heero avait pu coucher avec d'autres hommes tout en pensant à lui... tout cela le répugnait ! Il aurait dût le lui dire plus tôt ! Lui... lui aurait satisfait tous ses désirs... . Bon sang... alors depuis quand ?

-Un an. Depuis la fin de la guerre.

Un an ? Ses deux mots restèrent coincés au travers de sa gorge. Un... an ?

-Je me suis rendu compte de mon attirance pour toi il y a un an et quand cela a été trop insupportable pour moi, j'ai rencontré Fred, continua Heero.

Un an ? Ils avaient perdu un an tous les deux ?

-Duo ?

Heero fit quelque pas vers lui, prudemment, et tendit sa main vers lui.

Duo ne réagit pas au début, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, puis recula vivement.

-Laisse-moi.

-Duo... .

Il avait peur, extrêmement peur. Peur de le perdre une bonne fois pour toute. Et tout ça à cause de ses conneries ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait aussi peur. L'américain lui en aurait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres jusqu'au bout...

-J'ai... j'ai besoin de réfléchir, bégaya Duo, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Doucement il s'éloigna de son petit ami, tremblant, et s'enfonça dans la nuit, au bout de la rue.

Heero ne fit rien pour le retenir, trop sous le choc. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait toujours aussi peur. La seule chose qui lui remonta un peu le moral fut le dernier geste que le Shinigami fit, avant de disparaître : il serra de sa main gauche son poignet droit, là où était attaché le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert.

* * *

-Ah ! Ahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ouais _'dormir'_ c'est cool ça !

Quatre chancela et la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main se fracassa sur le trottoir.

-Mon dieu on aurait mieux fait de partir avec Heero et Duo tout à l'heure, dit Trowa, plus pour lui que pour son petit ami saoul. La prochaine fois, rappelles-moi de tuer Hilde ! Ajouta-t-il en passant son bras sur les épaules du blond.

Le petit arabe cligna des yeux et le regarda, un grand sourire béat scotché sur son visage.

-Pourquoi ? Lé cool Hilde ! M'a donné une bouteille ! Bah... ma bouteille !

Quatre abaissa sa tête vers le sol et vit qu'il marchait sur le cadeau (_empoisonné_ soupira le français) de son amie. Son sourire s'évanouit.

-Oups, fit-il.

Trowa soupira de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre la voiture en fin de compte ! Ils seraient revenus plus vite à la maison.

Bon, après tout ça y était, ils étaient arrivés.

Le français plongea sa main libre dans sa poche et chercha son trousseau de clefs. Pendant ce temps Quatre avait trouvé un nouveau jeu : le déshabiller.

-Arrête ! Fit Trowa, soudainement rouge, lorsque il sentit la main de Quatre sur son pantalon.

Il poussa le petit blond dans le salon, sur un canapé, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. La maison semblait vide. Où était passé Duo et Heero ? Inquiet, il se dirigea vers leur chambre et, après de petits coups contre la porte, y entra. Personne. Le lit était encore fait. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés.

-J'espère au moins qu'ils ne se sont pas encore disputés, pensa-t-il en retournant dans le salon.

Il se servit un verre d'eau dans la cuisine puis soupira encore en pensant qu'il allait devoir mettre Quatre au lit. Trowa n'avait jamais vu le petit blond aussi heureux et aussi saoul de toute sa vie ! Et tout ça c'était la faute de Hilde ! La jeune femme avait insistée pour que lui et Quatre lui raconte tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la relation Heero/Duo. Bien sûr, Quatre avait eu plus à en dire que lui : son empathie y était pour quelque chose. Alors elle s'était débrouiller (_Oh mais c'était pas bien méchant !_ S'était-elle justifier en un large sourire en les raccompagnant à la porte d'entrée. Son nez était rouge) pour lui verser plusieurs verres de vin. Pourtant Quatre n'aimait pas beaucoup l'alcool ! Comment c'était-elle débrouillée alors ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne préférait pas le savoir à vrai dire.

Là, son problème donc, était de coucher son petit ami.

Trowa déposa son verre dans l'évier puis se tourna vers le canapé où il avait laissé Quatre deux minutes auparavant et... resta bouche-bée. Quatre était debout, à quelques mètres de lui et le regardait intensément tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il avait mis sur sa tête le chapeau bleu que lui avait offert Duo pendant les vacances mais, apparemment, il comptait bien enlever tout le reste de ses vêtements. Sa chemise prit donc très vite la poussière sous la table basse du salon. Et lentement, il se mit à danser. Ce fut quand ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner son pantalon que Trowa se réveilla. Il accourut vers lui et l'empêcha de... enfin, de commettre une bêtise.

-Tu ne veux pas de mon strip-tease, Trowa ? Lui murmura Quatre en se penchant sur son oreille.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-N... non. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal là, Quatre.

-Mais si, je suis tout à fait normal ! Protesta le pilote gundam.

-Non tu as trop bu.

-Tu crois ça ?

Trowa regarda son petit ami dans les yeux. Eh bien non, là, à cet instant Quatre semblait totalement sobre. Pourtant il y avait une minute...

-Trowa, on va dans la chambre ? Chuchota de nouveau Quatre à son oreille. Tu me portes ? J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Trowa acquiesça et le souleva. Avec précaution il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre et l'allongea sur leur lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Quand il voulut sa redresser Quatre l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Trowa s'écroula donc sur le lit à son tour.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit surpris, Quatre s'assit sur lui, au niveau de ses hanches.

-Quatre tu... ! Voulut protester le français.

-Chuuuut, fit Quatre. J'ai les idées parfaitement claires, ne t'inquiètes pas, Trowa.

Trowa se ficha et l'observa intensément.

Quatre lui sourit. Un sourire doux, rassurant.

Trowa porta sa main à ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Le blond ferma ses yeux à ce geste d'amour puis se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci Trowa ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire il approfondit leur baiser en passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Profitant que Quatre se laisse aller entre eux, il intervertit leur position afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

-Je t'aime tant, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais, sourit Quatre.

Le blond pouvait le sentir en lui. Tout l'amour que Trowa avait pour lui, il le ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Grâce à son empathie. Et ce sentiment l'emplissait de plénitude. Il aurait voulu pleurer tellement il se sentait heureux.

Trowa l'embrassa à nouveau et il répondit pleinement à son baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi.

La bouche de Trowa descendit alors sur son menton puis plus bas vers son torse dénudé. Délicatement, et avec tout l'amour et toute la douceur qu'il avait en lui, il l'embrassa, le caressa. Ses mains montaient et descendaient sur ses bras alors que sa langue retraçait toutes les courbes de son corps.

Quatre gémit doucement, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Alors Trowa revient l'embrasser, sur le bout de son nez cette fois-ci. Comme il l'avait déjà fait le jour de son anniversaire, au camp près de la piscine.

Quatre sourit à cette marque d'attention. Puis il entreprit de retirer la chemise que le français portait toujours. Une fois fait, il voulut l'embrasser et le caresser comme il l'avait été. Mais Trowa ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ses dents s'étaient attaqués à son cou et s'afféraient à lui faire un joli petit suçon.

-Trowa...

A l'entente de son prénom, Trowa se sentit perdre pied encore un peu plus. Son souffle était déjà assez saccadé. Et il l'aimait tellement...

Une minute plus tard, leurs pantalons tombèrent au sol.

Trowa lui murmura des mots tendres alors que ses doigts se rapprochaient de son intimité.

Il en fit entrer un, deux, puis trois. Quatre gémit et se mordit intérieurement la joue. Pour lui faire oublier son mal, Trowa lui fit un bisou-papillon sur son front. Pas de cet avis, Quatre ramena ses jambes sur ses hanches, posa ses deux mains à plats sur son dos et rapprocha son torse près du sien, ainsi que sa tête. Il s'emparât à nouveau de ses lèvres et y fit pénétrer sa langue pour un langoureux baiser.

Se fut au tour de Trowa de gémir.

Doucement, il retira ses doigts de Quatre et pénétra en lui.

Quatre rejeta sa tête en arrière et son amant vint l'embrasser dans le coup tout en commençant à se mouvoir en lui.

Petit à petit, mais toujours aussi délicatement, Trowa accéléra le rythme, entrant plus profondément en Quatre.

Ses va-et-vient finirent trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent tous deux le supporter et, en même temps, ils jouirent.

Trowa s'entendit ensuite sur Quatre, logeant sa tête dans son cou. Quatre sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux humides de son compagnon.

-Trowa, je veux que l'on passe notre vie ensemble.

Trowa cligna des yeux. Son ton était résolu, mais il attendait quand même une réponse de sa part.

-Moi aussi, Quatre. Je le veux, lui dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

* * *

Heero erra dans les rues sans but précis pendant presque toute la nuit. A 4h30 du matin il finit par retourner à la maison de Trowa, fatigué et à bout de force. Il espérait aussi vaguement que Duo serait rentré.

Mais Duo n'était pas rentré. Duo resta toute la nuit, lui, à vagabonder par-ci par-là. Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever il s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc. Il se frotta les yeux et rejeter sa tête en arrière en baillant. Il était vidé et sentait qu'il était toujours au même point que quand il avait quitté Heero. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi pensé ni quoi dire.

Une part de sa conscience lui hurlait d'aller le retrouver, le pardonner et l'embrasser. Après tout il s'était excusé et tout ça c'était du passé maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus, par contre il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il devait penser à demain.

Mais une autre part en lui, toute aussi grande que la première, lui intimait le contraire. Heero avait agit lâchement en quelque sorte, en refusant de voir la vérité en face. Il aurait dû lui en parler ! Il aurait dû détruire son masque d'indifférence plus tôt aussi ! Lui aurait put aller le voir alors ! Ils n'auraient pas perdu leur temps à s'engueuler bêtement puis à se chercher comme des bêtes.

Alors voilà, il était partagé entre ses deux pensées.

Mais la chose qui le collait le plus, qui le hantait, était qu'Heero avait couché avec d'autres hommes _en pensant à lui. _Et il ne savait pas si il devait en être 'heureux' ou en être dégoûté.

Un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres.

Parce que malgré tout, il l'aimait.

* * *

-Tiens, Duo ! Où t'étais passé ? Demanda Quatre.

Le petit blondinet était assis sur les genoux de son amant, assit lui-même sur un tabouret devant le bar de la cuisine. Trowa lui faisait manger son petit déjeuner : des tartines de pains à la confiture de fraise.

Duo ne répondit pas et s'assit en face d'eux. Il posa ses coudes sur le bar et enfonça sa tête entre ses mains.

Ses deux amis l'observèrent d'un œil inquiet. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, Duo avait les yeux rouges et de grands cernes noirs sous eux.

-T'as pas dormi de la nuit, hein ? Demanda Trowa, consterné.

Tout en parlant il avait bougé sa main. Quatre s'était donc retrouver avec de la confiture sur la joue.

-Hey ! Fais attention Trowa ! S'écria-t-il.

-Désolé mon amour.

Trowa récupéra son erreur en léchant la joue de son amant. Quatre lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent.

-Mph...

Duo s'écroula complètement sur le bar.

-Euh Duo ?

-Tu dors ?

-Mph... , grogna de nouveau le Shinigami.

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent de nouveau. D'abord Heero, puis maintenant Duo. Que s'étaient-ils donc passé entre eux ?

-Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre, dit Trowa.

Duo se redressa un peu et chopa l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait.

Il l'ouvrit avec un couteau et découvrit une carte postale à l'intérieur. Elle montrait une plage du sud de l'Europe.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les mots qui y étaient écrit jusqu'à rencontrer le nom de son destinataire. C'était Kyle. (1).

_Hey mon p'tit Duo ! _

_Alors comme ça t'es en vacances toi aussi ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas trop le fou et que tu récupères un peu malgré... tes problèmes avec Heero. Je te l'avais dit, ce mec n'est pas clair ! (lol). Mais l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore alors... . Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. J'aimerais être là pour te consoler mais là encore je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Par contre, en dépit de tout ce qu'il a pu te dire, je garde ma position : il finira par comprendre avec le temps ! Et je te parie tout ce que tu veux que ce mec là, Jecht, avec qui il sort, ce n'est qu'une passade. Tu es trop beau pour le laisser indifférent. Et après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur vous deux je suis sûr qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Aller, smile my Duo ! Ne te laisse pas abattre ! Séduis-le, met le paquet et tu verras ensuite. _

_Hum, sinon oui, je suis toujours avec Kevin et je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il soit pour que tu viennes vivre avec nous ! lol._

_Bises,_

_Je pense fort à toi,_

_Kyle_

_PS : C'est normal qu'il pique sa crise lorsque tu lui parles de moi, je suis tellement beau ! Il doit être jaloux !_

_PS 2 : Moi et Kevin sommes en Sicile ! Le temps est magnifique et nous profitons à fond de nous vacances sur la plage... et non, je ne le fatigue pas trop. _

Duo sourit. Kyle avait toujours su lui remonter le moral. Et ce même si la situation qu'il mentionnait dans sa carte était passée depuis longtemps : Duo se rappelait lui avoir envoyer sa carte lorsqu'il avait appris la relation entre Heero et Jech, après la soirée marshmallow au coin du feu.

N'empêche il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : Heero l'aimait et Jecht n'avait été qu'une passade.

-Où est Heero ? Demanda-t-il brusquement à Quatre et Trowa.

Les deux amants sursautèrent à cette demande et répondirent d'une même voix :

-Dans le jardin.

_

* * *

_

_(1) Pour ceux qui veulent relire la lettre de Duo, elle se trouve au chapitre 10._

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Je ponds la suite ce soir, mais très tard parce que le temps que je l'écrive... surtout que je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de plus long que ce chapitre !

J'ai tellement honte de moi que j'ose pas vous demander de review, je l'ai pas mérité après tout...(1) Pour ceux qui veulent relire la lettre de Duo, elle se trouve au chapitre 10.


	19. Chap 18 Enlèves tes chaussettes Heechan

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je suis sûre que je vais me faire tuer mais bon aller, je tente le coup : voici le dernier chapitre de «Dis Hee-chan, tu veux pas enlever tes chaussettes ? » ! Oui, la fic devait se finir ainsi. C'est vraiment stupide de ma part d'avoir hiberner à deux chapitres tout juste de la fin, je sais, et je crois que je ne m'excuserai jamais assez. En tout cas j'ai tout fait pour que ce dernier chapitre soit à peu près acceptable. Je ne peux pas continuer l'histoire plus longtemps : je n'ai plus d'idée et à mon avis ça gâcherai toute ma chute.

Voila, je vous laisse lire maintenant !

**_Bisous à tous_** et **merci mille fois** encore pour **tous vos reviews et tous vos encouragements** !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Hee-chan, enlèves tes chaussettes !**

Trowa possédait, derrière sa maison, un agréable petit jardin. Le français aimait beaucoup les fleures et, par conséquent, ce dernier en était emplis. Il possédait également quelques arbres fruitiers, mais sa plus belle plantation était un magnifique rosier le long du mur, tout au fond de jardin.

Heero se tenait debout, non loin de celui-ci. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le ciel. Il ne vit donc pas Duo s'approcher de lui, ni Quatre et Trowa les observer derrière un rideau, à la fenêtre de la chambre de Wufei au premier étage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Quelle question stupide_, pensa Duo. Enfin, il fallait bien qu'il commence par quelque chose... .

Heero abaissa ses yeux sur le pilote natté et répondit simplement:

-Je réfléchis.

-Tu as dormis cette nuit?

-Non.

En effet, après être rentrer chez Trowa et s'être aperçu que Duo n'était pas là, Heero avait décidé d'errer dans son jardin le restant de la nuit.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Duo sur le même ton, comme si tous deux parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

Un temps passa et aucun ne parlèrent. Puis ils prirent la parole en même temps.

-Je...

-Tu...

Ils se sourirent tristement.

-Ecoutes Heero, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et...

-Je ne veux pas te quitter.

-Quoi? Demanda le natté, étonné.

Heero se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal et impardonnable mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Je t'aime vraiment Duo, et je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne d'autre.

Duo ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma. Puis il l'ouvrit de nouveau :

-J'ai décidé d'oublier tes actes passés et de tout te pardonner... parce que...

Heero sentit une vague plein d'espoir l'envahir. Lui qui croyait que Duo voulait définitivement plus le revoir...

-... parce que moi aussi j'ai agis de la même manière, en quelque sorte.

Cette fois-ci la surprise se lisait dans les yeux du pilote Wing. Comment ça il l'avait fait lui aussi?

Duo saisit sa natte entre ses mains et s'assit au sol, dos contre le mur. Heero ne bougea pas, le regardant faire.

-Avec Kyle. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui par bonté de coeur, et lui non plus. Tu sais très bien que c'était un arrangement, pour qu'OZ croit que je me faisais violer. Mais quand même, quand j'étais avec lui je... pensais à toi. Rien qu'à toi.

Il se tut un instant puis reprit :

« Et c'est ainsi que Kyle est devenu mon confident et mon ami. A chaque fois que ce n'allait pas entre toi et moi, c'est à lui que j'allais en parler. Il est au courant de tout.

« A... a un moment, un jour où je déprimais car tu ne parlais presque plus et que tu sortais tous les soirs... en fait c'est peu de temps après la déclaration de la paix, quand je me suis rendu compte que tu t'éloignais de plus en plus de moi... je suis allé chez lui et nous avons... enfin... je vais pas te faire un dessin... . J'ai pensé rester avec lui ensuite, je ne voulais plus te voir. Mais il m'a remonté les bretelles et je suis revenu au QG.

-C'est aussi à partir de ce moment que tu as commencé à embêter Wufei plus que moi, ajouta Heero.

Duo ne le regardait pas, il jouait nonchalamment avec sa natte et l'herbe. Mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête à ses mots.

-C'était trop dur de te voir si froid avec moi. Et peut-être qu'au fond de moi je me doutais aussi que tous ces soirs où tu rentrais si tard cachaient quelque chose... j'étais ton meilleur ami, merde ! Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

Duo s'était emporté tout à coup, se relevant brusquement pour lui faire face.

Heero réagit presque de la même façon.

-Parce que TU étais le principal concerné ! Et que je ne savais pas comment agir ! Je n'ai jamais appris à aimer, Duo ! Cela ne faisait pas partit de ma formation !

- Oh, bien sûr, Heero môssieur le soldat parfait ! Tu sais, malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, je continue à penser que tu aurais mieux fait de me le dire plus tôt !

-Ah oui et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Ta relation avec Kyle date de la fin de la guerre je te signal ! Cela veux dire que tu t'en étais rendu compte avant moi, que tu m'aimais ! Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Duo resta cloué sur place. Car Heero avait raison. Complètement raison.

-Et shit ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. On s'engueule à nouveau pour un rien. Finalement peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber, entre nous.

Heero le regarda, impassible. Si il y avait un point sur lequel il ne flancherait pas c'était bien celui-là : ils en avaient bavés avant de s'avouer leur sentiments, alors il était hors de question qu'ils arrêtent tout aujourd'hui !

-Non, je ne crois pas. Ce serait trop bête.

-Mais on se dispute pour un rien ! Qu'est-ce que se sera quand nous reprendrons nos missions, hein ? Fit Duo avec une mine abattue.

Un ange suivit sa tirade. Puis Heero reprit :

-Il faudrait qu'on s'explique alors.

Duo eut un rictus.

-Qu'on s'explique ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'on était en train de faire ?

-Non, je veux dire, si quelque chose ne va pas à l'avenir, il faudra aussitôt en parler à l'autre.

Duo leva ses yeux violines vers ceux de son amant. Il leva sa main et caressa pensivement ses courts cheveux noirs et sa peau hâlée.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire confiance, dit-il.

-Oui, admit Heero en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Alors... d'accord. On reste ensemble.

Heero sourit. Duo sourit de plus belle. Vraiment de plus belle.

_C'est quoi ce sourire sadique ?_ Pensa Heero.

-Donc si quelque chose me déplaît je dois t'en faire part ?

-Nh... oui. Doshite ?

-Ah cool ! Non, c'est juste parce qu'il y a une chose qui me déplaît chez toi.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'enlèves jamais tes chaussettes quand tu fais l'amour.

Le visage du pilote 01 devint subitement rouge. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cette 'plainte' !

-Alors ? Tu veux bien essayer d'y remédier, mon Hee-chan ? Demanda langoureusement Duo en se rapprochant lui.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et croisa ses doigts derrière son dos, une moue adorable sur le visage.

Heero sourit et le serra contre lui aussi, collant leurs torses l'un à l'autre et leurs fronts.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... , répondit-il songeusement.

Puis il se pencha un peu plus pour l'embraser.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement tout d'abord... jusqu'à ce que Duo gémisse et place ses deux mains sur sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, insérant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

-'love you, Hee-chan.

* * *

Derrière les rideaux du premier étage, Quatre souriaient ait ! de toutes ses dents. D'ici il pouvait sans peine ressentir les émotions de ses deux amis.

Un bruit derrière lui lui fit détourner la tête de la fenêtre.

-Trowa ! Tu as le téléphone !

-Attends, ça sonne, répondit le français en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Allo ?_

-Wufei ? C'est Trowa...

* * *

-Des gâteaux apéritifs ?

-Youpi !

Alors qu'Heero regardait le plat que Quatre venait de déposer devant lui et Duo sur la table basse du salon, l'américain natté sauta de ses bras pour aller dans ceux de Quatre.

-On fait la fête ce soir, Kitty-chan ? Demanda-t-il, euphorique.

-Duo fais attention tu écrases Ni-chan.

Du matin - matin de sa réconciliation avec Heero,- jusqu'à ce soir, Duo était complètement excité, sur son petit nuage. Il souriait et parlait à tout le monde, même au présentateur TV !

-Oui, répondit Quatre en attrapant le shinigami dans ses bras. On fête quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Notre bonheur, répondit Quatre, tout souriant.

-Notre bonheur ? ... dis Quatre, pourquoi tu sens le parfum ?

_DING DONG ! _

-Trowa tu veux bien aller ouvrir la porte ?

Trowa sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Duo et Heero le regardèrent, bouches bées. Puis leurs yeux revinrent sur Quatre et ses habits et ils gardèrent la même expression d'étonnement sur leur visage.

-Trowa, Quatre, pourquoi vous êtes sur votre 31 ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Là, Treize, Wufei, Hilde et Toya entrèrent avec de grands cris (en fait ce fut surtout Hilde qui cria. Treize ne fit que suivre).

-Surprise !

Heero se leva du canapé où il était assis, ramassa Ni-chan, et s'approcha de Hilde pour la saluer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quatre et Trowa nous ont invité ! Ils nous ont dit que vous étiez réconcilié alors on vient faire la fête avec vous !

-Mais Hilde, s'est à peine fait...

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça vivement de la tête et tapota dans le dos de son ami avec un air compatissant.

-Oui oui, je sais Heero, mais Quatre et Trowa nous ont tout raconté au téléphone ce matin! Et hier aussi, après que vous soyez partit.

D'un même mouvement de tête, Heero et Duo envoyèrent un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à leurs deux amis voyeurs.

-Aller, asseyez-vous ! J'ai apporté une de mes meilleures bouteilles ! S'écria Treize en poussant tout le monde sur les canapés.

Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Hilde et Toya obéirent docilement.

-Mon Fei, t'es revenu ! S'écria par contre Duo avec un grand sourire.

Des oreilles et des moustaches poussèrent sur sa tête et son visage. Le shinigami prit son élan, pliant ses jambes, pour sauter sur sa victime préférée.

-AH NON MAXWELL ! Maintenant que tu as un petit ami tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'attaquer lui, pas moi ! Hurla le jeune homme à la couette en s'écartant du natté.

-Mais mon Fei...

-NON !

S'en suivit une course poursuite entre un shinigami mort de rire et un petit chinois mort de trouille.

Treize (qui débouchait sa bouteille), et tous les autres rirent de bons coeurs.

La soirée commença comme cela et se termina dans la même ambiance chaleureuse, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Wufei et Treize racontèrent qu'ils étaient revenus pour faire la fête avec eux mais que, finalement, ils voudraient bien rester quelques temps encore ici, jusqu'à ce que Wufei reprenne son travail en fait, tout comme les autres.

Hilde et Toya en profitèrent pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le chinois eu d'ailleurs du mal à assimiler la chose : Hilde, enceinte ? Non, il ne l'assimila même pas de la soirée.

Quatre et Trowa étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute le soirée, se levant juste pour rapporter les pizzas et les tomates apéritifs qu'ils avaient préparer plus tôt.

Duo finit par se calmer vers minuit. A bout de souffle, mais toujours aussi heureux et énervé, il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son petit ami.

-Alors, comment allez-vous faire quand vous reprendrez vos missions, les gars ? Demanda soudainement Hilde alors qu'ils finissaient leur verre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que..., commença Heero.

Mais il fut vite interrompu par Quatre.

-On ne fera plus de mission.

Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

-Comment ça on ne reprendra plus de mission ? Les professeurs n'ont plus besoin de nous ?

-On se fiche des professeurs, répondit calmement le petit blond. On ne prendra plus aucune mission. J'en ai marre de me battre, et je suis sûr que vous aussi. Je veux vivre avec Trowa, c'est tout. Et puis j'ai l'entreprise de mon père à reprendre en main. Et Trowa à le cirque, il ne faut pas qu'il les abandonne, que feraient-ils sans dompteur ? Toi Wufei tu peux rejoindre les préventers et toi Duo tu peux trouver un travail avec Hilde. Et je croyais qu'Heero avait un appartement pour vous au Japon ?

Tous les g-boys avaient écoutés le petit arabe blond jusqu'au bout, mais ils ne croyaient toujours pas ce qu'ils entendaient. Oui, Quatre avait raison mais... mais...

-Je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Heero !

Le jeune homme brun haussa ses épaules. Ils venaient de surprendre tous ses amis là ! Lui, le _môssieur iceberg_, voulait tout laisser tomber ?

-Pendant les vacances le professeur J ma donné une mission, à votre insu. Je l'ai accomplit avec Jecht, c'est un soldat-espion. Mais je ne le voulais pas. J'étais en vacances, tout comme vous.

-Il a fait ça ?

-Ouais. Mais passons, Quatre à raison, à partir de maintenant nous ferions mieux de vivre pour nous même, sans penser aux autres.

Un ange passa dans le salon. Seul Treize riait doucement.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, fit Trowa au bout d'un moment.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Wufei après un temps.

-Duo ?

Duo passa sa main dans sa franche, rejeta sa tresse en arrière, leur sourit et avec un clin d'oeil dit :

-Okay, guys ! Ca marche !

* * *

A deux heures du matin Toya se mit en colère contre Hilde car la jeune femme voulut boire un autre verre d'alcool. De l'alcool, pour une femme enceinte ? Et puis encore ! Elle en avait déjà assez fait hier au soir !

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent les g-boys.

Treize et Wufei restèrent là, bien entendu. Ils montèrent au premier étage et Duo et Heero ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

Dans la cuisine, Quatre et Trowa s'embrassaient tendrement tout en rangeant les verres et bouteilles avant d'aller se coucher.

Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Heero se mit en boxer et se faufila sous les draps. Duo l'imita et se pelotonna contre lui, amoureusement.

-Quoi ? Lui chuchota Heero en remarquant son regard insistant.

-Hee-chan, enlèves tes chausettes.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Voila le coup des chaussettes ! ;) ! C'est mon petit trip à moi, oui, je sais.

J'espère que malgré toutes mes bévues vous avez aimez cette fiction.

Pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête à écrire à nouveau une fiction sur Gundam Wing (le côté maléfique d'Harry Potter m'attire trop X), mais si c'est le cas, j'essaierais de faire mieux niveau temps (surtout !) et longueur !

**Bisous à tous et merci encore pour tous vos reviews !**

Lyj ;).


End file.
